Radioactive Dawn
by Bearsbandit53
Summary: Inspired by erttheking's From the Ashes, this is a different take on what happens when a space faring Fallout universe suddenly finds itself meeting its galactic neighbors at the onset of a Reaper Invasion. See what happens when humanity enters the stage and does not bow to the will of those deeming to be superior.
1. Timeline Prologue

This is my new project which is a Fallout/ Mass Effect crossover. This story is inspired the the scenario depicted by **ertthkineg** in his story From the Ashes. After talking with him and recieving his permission to use his idea I started writing this. It is similar to** erttheking's** story and in the first few chapters will have similar plot scenario but I assure you I will be doing it in a very unique way.

All criticism both positive and negative is welcome.

I know the time line is a long one but that the way I like it and feels it does justice to both Fallout 3 and New Vegas.

Also note that everthing the in Mass Effect universe takes place originally up to meeting the Union. As in **erttheking's** story humanity start the story at a later date than the Alliance did in the games according the their calender as to allow them more time to develop.

* * *

Prologue

2277

Jason Brandy, aka the Lone Wonder, under threat of death escapes Vault 101 and ventures out into the Capital Wasteland

Brandy along with the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel successful activate Project Purity as well successfully destroying the Enclave sending surviving members fleeing west.

2278

Under the direction and guidance of the Brotherhood the various settlements of Capital Wasteland unite under the founding document, the Capital Charter, and become known as the Capital Brotherhood. Elder Lyons remains in charge of newly formed government with Jason Brandy, the hero of the people, as his second in command.

While many traditions and principles of the Brotherhood remain the same for the Capital Brotherhood but now the underlining goal is the betterment and properity of mankind under this new flag. This creates two divisions in the new nation. One is the government itself being composed of, like the original, Knights and Scribes. The other is the Civilian division, the most populous division. Each settlement selects one representative to sit on the Elder's Council which assist the Elder and government in running the nation.

Jason Brandy and the Brotherhood launch a military operation aimed at securing Vault 87, successfully putting a stop to a growing Super Mutant population. With the Vault secured the Brotherhood find information regarding the Forced Evolutionary Virus and with pressure from both the Lone Wanderer and Fawkes Elder Lyons allows for Vault 87 to become dedicated to studying and hopefully curing the process of Super Mutation. By the end of the following year the Super Mutant threat to the Capital Wasteland is no longer the majority being hunted down and killed. However, some Super Mutants were able to be captured and contained in Vaults 87 for farther experimentation for a cure.

With the Capital Wasteland united under one flag as the Capital Brotherhood, the citizens find new strength and began to plan on reforming the wasteland into a prosperous and safe place.

2280

By this time all vaults in the Capital Wasteland have been cleared and either salvaged or repaired providing a boost in medical care, power generation and due to the G.E.C.K. devices environmental terra-forming begins. For the first time in over two hundred years the color green is naturally seen around the soon be former wasteland as grass breaks through the soil and leaf filled trees begin to dot the land.

The agricultural pursuits, thanks to Doctor Madison Li and her team at Rivet City, can finally be implemented on a large scale and are widely successful. The majority of scavenging for pre-war food ceases to a halt as the new farms begin to produce enough food for the population.

The majority of rubble from the remnants of Washington D.C. and surrounding areas is removed and the step of rebuilding and large scale construction finally begins. New building begin to rise as others are repaired and citizens begin leaving their crumbling settlements and create new districts in the rising city in cultural representation of their former residences.

Due to stories of the new conditions and opportunities of the Capital Wasteland, the end of the year marks a huge boom in immigration from people of surrounding areas. While most are happy to take upon the responsibilities that the Capital Brotherhood requires of its citizens some, unable to give their anarchy-style ways turn back, some traveling West with tales of the small wonder being born in the ashes.

2281

Courier Six takes the job to deliver the Platinum Chip and subsequently is caught and shot in the head. Surviving the initial shot he is rescued by Victor and saved nursed back to health by Doc Mitchell. Upon coming out of his coma he suffers from amnesia remembering only those who tried to kill him and brief flashes of his old life but his life before and his name are lost to him. He assumes the name of Courier Six and begins his hunt for revenge out in the waste.

Six makes his journey across the Mojave tracking down his shooter finally reaching New Vegas and finding Benny, Chairman of the Tops Casino. Confronting him in the Presidential Sweet, Six confronts and kills Benny taking back his Platinum Chip. Upon exiting the Casino he takes up Victors offer to enter the Lucky 38 and there his partnership with Robert House begins.

The Courier begins to unite the smaller factions underneath House except one. House explains to the Courier that the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel must be eliminated. He cites the Brotherhood's history in dealing with those who possess advanced technology and how they have attacked his forces before and states: "I cannot allow a faction remain that would use force to kill and/or steal for another man's property for the ridiculous belief that just because the other man is not one of them, he is not worthy of what rightfully belongs to him. " Six understood the validity of what he said and abided and with a heavy heart destroyed the base sending the local chapter out in a blaze of glorious battle.

With the smaller factions of the Mojave wasteland united under House and Six, House began the final phase of his plan for New Vegas independence. Coinciding with the Second Battle of Hoover Dam the Courier activated the Securitron Army, successfully forcing both the New California Republic and Caesar's Legion to stand down and end hostilities between each other.

The threat of forceful and wrongful annexation of New Vegas by either the NCR or the Legion was put to rest and with the new and powerful military force at his disposal New Vegas was finally its own independent state. The Courier is regarded by House as his most prized and dedicated Lieutenant and in thanks makes him his second in command along with all the rewards that he could give. Six, being just a simple courier, used what he gained to start to bring peace and hope to the people of the Mojave.

2282

With suggestion from the Courier, House agrees to accept new territory in his small empire. Six with his connections with various other areas brings in many new territories:

With help from Christine Royce Six manages to bring in the Sierra Madre under House control. Along with Christine the Courier manages to begin opening communication with the native inhabitants, the ghost people and over the course of years integrates them and their skills into the new nation and are able to cure them from the necessary of living with the Cloud along with vanquishing the Cloud itself bringing new air and life back to the city.

With help from Joshua Graham Six convinces the surviving New Canaanites along with the various small tribes to join him and House. While the locals are nervous at first their trust in the Courier and his words leads them to join New Vegas.

The Great Divide is the next target for the continual gain in territory for House and Six. Devoid of friendly populous and neglect from both NCR and the Legion the Courier with the help of a detachment of securitrons successfully clears the area along with beginning to plan to rebuild various installations and salvage materials and technology for future use.

The hardest area to bring into the fold proved to be Big Mountain. The members of the Think Tank remembered House from before the war and a few did not get along with him. Along with this and the requirement that the Tank would have to stop their irresponsible experimentations, it took the courier all of the power of his authority in Big Mountain as well as his patience and charisma to bring the few Doctors in.

However things are not easy in the Mojave. House's leadership and role as governor of New Vegas gave him certain rights. He stays true to his word and there is no council or group elected by the people to help him run the government for he viewed that as a weakness. He explained to the Courier, and through the Courier the people, that the role of his government was not to provide for the populous but only to keep them safe and from this and his laws for the people to follow. Only three things would be illegal: Murder without just cause or any intentional act of aggression that led to serious harm such as rape; Theft which included any form of slavery, forced labor or anything that took away a person's free will beside what local governments would decide to equal jail time; and Treason to the state. All three offences suffered the penalty of death done as quickly as possible. He also stated that anything no included in the three illegal acts could be regulated by local forms of government. He also set up a supreme court system that would travel around or be stationed at various places and deliver punishment. Everything else he made legal whether it was drugs, prostitution or weapons and it was up to the people and their local governments to decide how to live and what to regulate among each group.

The people began to call their new nation simply Vegas and the name stuck and was adopted as the formal name for all of the territories.

Unfortunately many people were left somewhat stranded, specifically those who stayed behind from the NCR who regularly provided supplies such as food, water and medical equipment and now they had to step up for themselves. And in this the Follower of the Apocalypse thrived, helping those who needed it with no restrictions from House's government. Without regulation industry and services began reviving and growing at a pace never seen meeting the growing demand. And House continued to devote time to his projects and formed the Lucky 38 company where he was of course the CEO and sole proprietor.

The NCR however faired much more worse. With the failure of the Mojave Conquest along the built up military might without an enemy, NCR fell into a depression. During this time the NCR worried that some of its members might try to secede from the republic began its focus on an old Military. Kimball desperate to remain in office and General Oliver striving for a success after Hoover Dam launched an all out war on the Brotherhood of Steel still within their borders. Living in a time of tense cease-fire the Brotherhood was not very surprised by the attack and was prepared. But while technologically superior, it lacked the numbers of the NCR and began to be beaten.

Due to war with the Brotherhood within its borders, the NCR began its demanding more of its citizens. During the war Kimble urge the NCR congress that would allow the military to seize most fire arms both energy and traditional, to make up for the slow replacement of lost weapons on the front line. This marked the day the average civilian lacking special permission from the government lost his ability to carry weapons. During this time a draft as well as special war time taxes were created to provide both personnel and funds for the war. During the beginning President Kimball received a gain in popularity as well as his political party, the Manifest Destiny party, to surge to a degree that it was able to incorporate two other rival parties into it. This allowed the party to have such a majority in the NCR Congress that passed multiple legislation ensuring it continual position of majority part.

Meanwhile while the NCR was depressed and down, Caesar reorganized his defeat quickly after Hoover Dam. He used what remained of his military might to leave the Colorado River behind and begin a rapid expansion east.

2283

The Capital Brotherhood rejoiced in celebration as the last touches of the restored city of Washington were finished. The final building to be completed was the Citadel, revamped and enlarged as it would serve as the government's headquarters and main military base. The Capitol building was also restored becoming once more a place for representatives to reach agreements and find solutions before offering them to the Elder. People, laughter and light flooded through the city as it began to breathe again. Industry was at a high and climbing. Manufacturing of more advanced technology was starting thanks to information recovered from the now long dead Enclave.

The Capital Brotherhood now looked outward and began to expand, bringing life and industry back into the waste.

On the west coast finally defeated the Brotherhood of Steel. With NCR forces on march to the last Brotherhood bunker at Lost Hills, Elder Maxson gathered what forces he had left and instead of defending the bunker with the lives to the last man, woman and child made the decision to flee east. Cramming in all the members possible the Brotherhood launched it's fairly large fleet of vertiberds into the air just as the base came under assault. The men and women who stayed behind defended the launch with their lives and after it was clear detonated the base taking not only themselves but a large portion of the NCR force down.

The Brotherhood fled East but due to damages from NCR forces, the fleet was forced to make a landing in Vegas territory. Shortly after they landed even though they tried to remain hidden with all their might while they worked on repairs they were approached by one man. The man revealed himself to be the Courier and asked what was wrong. Skeptical of this man who killed their brothers but without any alternative but the spilling of blood they explained their situation. Following this the courier left until the next day when he returned with both personnel ready to help and supplies on cart for repairs. After the repairs were started Elder Maxson was given a message by the Courier form Robert House. House explained that he was sorry for their loss and while due to their beliefs could not stay in Vegas territory he would do all he could to get them on their way and help them. The Courier also apologized for what he did to the Mojave Chapter and that he hoped for the best for them and if they ever needed anything to just ask and he would do all he could. With that and the completed repairs they continued their escape east.

New Vegas during this time thrived rebuilding the old city and more and more people flooded in form both NCR and Legion populations looking for both riches and the freedom that Vegas offered.

2284

The West Coast Brotherhood of Steel arrives to the Capital Brotherhood. High Elder Maxson tries to use his authority to gain control but without capable combat forces and after Elder Lyons refuses citing his independence from the west, Maxson backs down and him and his forces are integrated into the Capital Brotherhood.

Jason Brandy and Sarah Lyons are wed with Fawkes as Jason's Best Man (or perhaps technically woman).

2285

Caesar's Legion in its expanse east runs into the Texas Brotherhood of Steel and after few engagements decides to let them be for the time being.

Caesar also hears of tales from the Capital Brotherhood by many travelers and of a new city born from the ashes with memories of his failure in the west he makes plans to take Washington or , this time, die trying.

Caesar gathers his forces, now numbering in the tens of thousands, and leaves behind everything, creating a moving city on the journey east.

New Vegas and Vegas celebrates as Courier Six and Rose of Sharon Cassidy (Or Cass as everyone called her) married. The event led to a three day celebration as everyone viewed it as an omen of kinship and hope.

The Boomers of Vegas in cooperation with House agree to become Vegas' official military arm. Any man or woman is free to join the voluntary force and many do. Nellis Air Force Base is revamped and made into the main military base for Vegas. The Boomers (as all armed forces for Vegas become to be called) are simply ecstatic that they get more explosive possiblities.

2286

The Legion encounters the Midwest Brotherhood are beaten south although they continue eastward.

The Midwest Brotherhood, having captured and interrogated members of the legion, determine Caesar's plan. This leads to them contacting for the first time their Capital cousins and informing them of the inevitable attack.

The Capital Brotherhood after discovery of this new enemy begins its preparations for war. Power armor and weapons along with transportation take priority and the economy is shifted for a wartime focus.

The Capital Brotherhood send out request to both the Texas Brotherhood and the Midwest Brotherhood for military aid in the upcoming war. After quick negotiation the three Brotherhoods form a military alliance and began their plans for action.

During this time the NCR has become itchy for expansion again. While unable to go against Vegas they look north for expansion for resources and land. With their eyes set on the final destination of Alaska they began their conquest. The NCR economy which has suffered greatly in the past years begins to pick back up and the citizens forget the thoughts of revolution as the dollars begin to roll back in.

2287

The Legion finally reached the very edge of Capital Territory and begin to beat its war drums.

The military aligned Brotherhoods unwilling to wait any longer on the defensive and switch to the offensive.

On May 17th, 2287 the first and last battle of the Legion-Brotherhood war begins. Leading with air strike with vertiberds, the Brotherhood catches the legion completely off guard and creates mass confusion. Following the airstrike, power armored infantry begin to siege the camp. Everlasting hours crawled by as the legion as pushed in as the three factions pushed around them boxing the confused legion in.

While the Legion was clearly losing it still managed to make significant damage to Brotherhood forces, especially to the Midwest and Texas divisions. But eventually only a few of the Legion remained, held up in an old military installation they had retreated to.

With the perimeter secure and the Legion boxed the famous Lyon's Pride led by Jason Brandy and Sarah Lyons led the final assault. Storming into the compound the Pride killed every member of the Legion but one, Caesar himself.

On the morning of the next morning. Caesar's reign was ended as he stood before a firing squad. That day and night the Capital Brotherhood celebrated fiercely, for the first time they faced a true enemy united and stood strong.

The Great Divide is cleared of radiation and building projects began in an effort to house settlers continuously immigrating into Vegas

House begins setting into play foundation for major high technological development along with moving the left over nuclear weapons from the divide to Nellis Air Force Base, now named Nellis Military Base. The Boomers begin to restore the nukes to working conditions and expand the base to accommodate missile silos. Any information retaining to the nuclear weapons is kept from public knowledge. The primary purpose is this is to not have the NCR know what Vegas is capable of.

2288

The Capital Brotherhood mourns as does the Texas and Midwestern chapters to the news of the peaceful passing of Elder Owen Lyons. Jason Brandy is named successor by Lyons before his death and carries on the mission of expanding their nation.

2290

Due to her heart conditions Cass passes away. Before she departed the world she asked to be taken to Hoover Dam. Her last words were "We were going full speed ahead... but facing backwards the whole time." She passed shortly after. The Courier left the public image following the death of his wife.

Later in the year the Courier disappeared, with House releasing a statement said that Courier Six while on a mission for Vegas went missing. It also said that he was presumed dead. For the second time that year, Vegas suffered a tragedy but in the spirit of the Hero of New Vegas the people strived harder with renewed determination.

2292

Vault 87 is finally ready to test a augmented version of the Forced Evolutionary Virus on a super mutant. While it has been deemed impossible to reverse the initial effects of mutation the new stain is aimed at increasing the intelligence of the super mutants so they can have a normal existence.

After the injection the test subject becomes very violent. Genetic mutations quickly take place on its body increasing it body strength and allowing it to break free of its restraints. In attempt of trying to stop the rampaging mutant both Jason and Sarah are exposed a test batch of FEV. While the rampage is stopped with lethal force Jason and Sarah are quarantined with fear of what may come.

Following several weeks of containment, the multitude of genetic alterations taking place within their bodies halt and are deemed safe to leave containment. Luckily and to the nations relief no noticeable physical characteristics have taken place.

Following more test it is deemed that not only are there no negative side effects due to exposure but all effects deal with increased regenerative properties of their cells. The couple demonstrates quick healing rates as well as a small increase in agility in agility and strength. It is also confirmed that due to the properties now exhibited in their cells that the life span has been affected and while it is unsure how much time the two gained, it is estimated that it will be a great deal.

These results are attempted and again and again but a viable method for recreation never sees fruition.

2297

Populations of Vegas and Capital Brotherhood have each reached numbers in the hundreds of thousands and the NCR has well over one millions souls. This is achieved by records stories of safety and prosperity drawing people from all over the North American continent.

In this time Vegas has gained very little territory, not that it has minded and its economy is beginning to match the NCR which is many times its size in terms of land and people.

The Capital Brotherhood, Midwest Brotherhood and Texas Brotherhood all continue to expand. With the threat of border collision immanent, people begin discussing plans to unite the Brotherhoods under one flag.

Vault 87 also produces a viable intelligence boost for super mutants. Of the 157 super mutants contained in Vault 87, 154 increase intelligence to the level of the average human or better. These mutants along with those super mutants in the Midwest and Texas are welcomed alongside the ghouls as equal members as citizens of the Brotherhood

2300

After three years talks the three Brotherhoods finally decide to come together under one flag. The capital is decided as Washington being the most prosperous city in the east and a federation is formed. This federation comes to be known as the Brotherhood.

Elder Jason Brandy is elected by the three elders (including himself) to be High Elder over the Brotherhood and a federal government is formed. This government is similar to both the old United States and the Capital Brotherhood with Representatives from each state and representatives of the people serving as members of the High Elders Council. Equal Representation is given to both human and ghouls, who are now referred to as necro-humans as well as Fawkes who is currently the only super mutant in the federation.

With this union, the Capital Brotherhood begins spreading north along as does the Midwest Brotherhood who also begins going west. The Texas begins spreading west and south into former Mexico. All three, as part the Brotherhood's primary objective for expansion, are on the lookout for other survivors.

Robert House, one year ahead of schedule, has finally completed his new plant in downtown New Vegas dedicated to high technology development. For the first time in centuries, humanity begins production on advance pre-war technology at an astonishing rate. Everything from computers to power armor is produced in mass quantities.

2302

The NCR reaches Alaska and rebuilds the city of Anchorage before the year as out. By the end of the year they military is already on the move east claiming vast amounts of wilderness further fueling their economy.

In Vegas, in the spirit of Courier Six, most everyone wears Pip-Boys, although a slightly improved model.

Vegas begins claiming amount of territory around its current borders increasing its size to cover multiple per-war states.

Lucky 38 Industries begins developing Artificial Intelligence.

2304

While both east and west have heard rumors of each other for years the three powers finally officially meet. Over the course of the year negotiations proceed but towards the end of the year they begin to break down mainly between the NCR and Brotherhood.

The NCR having been aggressively expanding for years see the Brotherhood as a threat to the stability of their expansionist economy but also see a technologically superior people that they could perhaps beat and regain their past fame. Tensions brew and both side begin entering a military buildup in preparation of the coming war.

2305

With tensions rising to a dangerous level Robert House intervenes. Bring both the aging President Kimball and High Elder Brandy to the table he forces them into negotiations. The Brotherhood is welcome to the idea of peace while not willing to give up an inch of land. The NCR however sees the possible war as nothing but an economic boom for them back home and believe that the Brotherhood cannot carry military operations too far into their territory.

The Brotherhood agree with House that peace is necessary and bloodshed is unwanted. House then offers an ultimatum to the NCR: If the NCR declares war the Vegas will fight on the side of the Brotherhood. House tells them of the now ready nuclear capabilities and threaten to use them against NCR cites and settlements if need be. But if the NCR agrees to peace then House will authorize trade from Vegas to NCR, not of weapons but of medical technologies and power generation units; two things the growing NCR needs. House also offers help with building ships so that the NCR may continue expansion overseas.

With the NCR having very little choice, knowing that the two could easily wipe it out, it agrees to stop its expansion east.

Knowing however that it is in fact at a disadvantage the NCR makes one ore suggestion. It offers that the three North American powers and the only know powers in the world form and official bond. The Brotherhood responds to this proposal approvingly but House, now wanted to lose power over his own nation stalls for further discussion.

Vegas also begins mass production of G.E.C.K units for continued terra-forming.

2306

Talks continue for a union by all side but little comes of it during the year.

Trade begins between the NCR, Vegas and the Brotherhood. While no military technologies are traded just yet medical and power supplies along with technologies such as pip-boys and computers stream from Vegas and into the NCR and the Brotherhood. The NCR offers fresh resources from its northern expansion and the Brotherhood offers bountiful food from both land and sea. Each nation allows the others to grow even more, all growing and all better off.

The NCR and Brotherhood also export one more thing to Vegas: Customers. with the majority of the North American continent under stable control and the threat of raiders and fiends now a distant memory, people from San Francisco to Washington come to New Vegas, the most beautiful city in all of the waste. Even Washington cannot compete with all the light and luxury the city offers.

Andrew Zimmer finalizes his goal and begins broadcasting the first television signal in over two hundred years. Personal televisions skyrocket to high demand and an industry is born over night. In a month over half of the residences in New Vegas alone have access to television.

2309

After years of talks, all three nations finally come to an understanding and agreement.

As per this agreement the Union is born.

The Union may not create laws for Union nations. However it is determined to be used as a forum for managing trade between the nations as well as how to handle situations dealing with all three nations.

The Union is a military alliance to be used for defense and, if necessary, aggression toward outside forces.

It is to be governed directly by the leaders of each nation. If any action is to be accepted it requires a unanimous vote from the Board.

The Confederate Military is to be composed of each nations military. The Union does not have its own military but borrows from its members states. The forces may also be called back at any time at the discretion of the owners will.

The Union is not a representative of the nations, merely their unified will.

Each nation is completely sovereign and no other nation may attempt to forcefully enact its will upon another.

House was the last hold out for this agreement but understanding that he would not be seeding control over Vegas and may continue doing what he saw fit gave him clear conscious to agree to the terms.

The new flag representing the Union is rectangular colored light blue with three stars in the center.

With North America united under the Union for the common will, the nations began to expand, spreading over the Earth in search of survivors and new horizons.

Andrew Zimmer along with GNR's own and aging Three-Dog finalize a deal taking Galaxy News Radio nationwide on both the radio and television.

2315

16 years earlier than projected due to trade with the NCR and Brotherhood, House begins to launch successful orbital test flights. This paves the way for space exploration in the coming years.

2324

The NCR has successfully begins colonization of Australia, Japan, China and various island in between.

The Brotherhood continues expansion stopping at South America, which is a total wasteland rampant with disease and various wildlife never before seen. The Brotherhood also begins to colonize parts of Europe and Africa.

Vegas unlike its two allies continues to keep its borders the same focusing instead on development.

Big Mountain under the direction of House become the most advanced center of knowledge and science in the know world.

Vegas this year also becomes the world's largest economy and manufacturer of high tech goods in the world even though it is the smallest in terms of population and size.

Vegas also adopts the New Vegas Chip as its official currency following the NCR as doing away with Caps.

The Brotherhood however under the influence of High Elder Brandy continues to keep caps as its official currency and while not as powerful as chips, they are a close second with the NCR dollar lagging behind.

2331

Vegas has launched multiple satellites into orbit at this point still being the only nation to do so, although it has begun assisting the NCR and Brotherhood with their own satellite infrastructure.

Union forces have scoured the globe and as large as the Earth is survivors in the numbers of only thousands are found worldwide.

It is decided that since the other nations of Earth before the Great War, most suffering from economic collapse, did not have the chance to provide structures such as the Vaults that at least spared some inhabitants from the nuclear war. Even China very few survivors were found and even fewer structures with the destruction from the war much worse than in the United States.

The Union members began to focus on population increasing through procreation, which was already performing well. The official population of the Union as a whole was over twenty million by this point with the NCR having the largest population.

But as populations increased and nations spread once again the world began to face shortages in critical areas, mainly in ores and metals for so much was lost during the war and scavenging on a large scale so costly and many time fruitless.

House begins launching unmanned drones into space aiming for the resource rich asteroid belt.

2337

Just as resources began growing dangerously scarce, House's plan or asteroid mining pays off. Beginning this year drones began returning to earth carrying tons of harvested ore and metal. This allows for House to build more and more drones further increasing production.

2338

With the influx of new metals humanity more so than ever before rebuilds the world.

This also marks the year when, due to the G.E.C.K.s the North American continent and the nations of the Union are cleared of radiation and the land has been successfully terra-formed to it pre war state and rivers flow with fresh non-irradiated water.

However some species due to this begin to die out such as mirelurks although many are thankful for that.

A new treatment for feral ghouls produced by the Brotherhood and Vault 87 is released. Based on the super mutant FEV treatment this allows some ferals to regain higher intelligent levels although there is only a 2.36 success rate.

2354

Most of Europe, Africa, Asia and Australia is to some degree colonized although many areas have low population levels at the time.

The world wide human population is measured at over fifty million and growing.

2364

In the southern parts of the NCR, the first truly new city is built. It is the first city not built out of rubble since the Great War. The citizens of NCR rejoice with this act, along with the rest of the world for a new age of building, not rebuilding has begun.

Lucky 38 Industries launches the Hybrid Womb, allowing meta and necro humans to procreate.

2366

House built rockets that successfully take men to the moon once again. Every television in the world tunes in to see Captain Jeffery Mundel (Who is a pre-war ghoul by the way) step onto the moon and plant the Brotherhood, NCR and Vegas Flag along with the Union Flag alongside the old American flag that has stood at attention for hundreds of years, finally in company again.

House in cooperation with the Brotherhood and the NCR begin to send up equipment and personnel to the moon.

Lucky 38 Industries launches first version of artificial intelligence. Robots, both civilian and military, began to receive AI upgrades. Production and service greatly increase with the machines achieving slight awareness.

2368

This year marks the establishment of Tri-City on the moon. Truly one city but comprised of a city made from each nation, the city stands a new beginning.

Tri-City also begins manufacturing Vegas Station for House.

The Brotherhood begins implementation of the 38

2373

The space station Vegas Station is fully completed and takes orbit around earth. Here House and Vegas coordinate the mining of various asteroids as well as shipments to and from earth for all three nations.

Immediate construction begins upon Horizon's Dawn. This is a colony ship being made to transport large portion of personnel and materials to Mars for colonization.

Vault 87 in partnership with Big Mountain, manage to produce an stable version of FEV for prolonging life. While not as extent as the mutations that occurred to Jason Brandy and Sarah Lyons, the serum still serves to extend the longevity of human life.

2379

Three years ahead of schedule, House completes Horizon's Dawn. Crewed by over 500 humans and with a passenger amount of over 5000, all of whom are Vegasan (from Vegas), filled to the brim with materials the horizon launches.

After a two month voyage Horizon arrives at and structures began to rise on the red planet.

In one month a dome city name Red Dawn is complete and is officially the first city on Mars.

Upgraded versions of the GECK are placed around the planet and terra-forming begins.

Later in the year two more trips comprised of NCR citizens and Brotherhood citizens arive on Mars each establishing its own city. Borders are drawn for the planet. Vegas being the planets founder receives the majority of the land area with the Brotherhood and NCR splitting what is left.

2380

By unanimous vote the Union Charter is amended. Through it the Union nations decided how to divide up colonized worlds for the future. The founder is entitled to 90 percent of desired land while the other two nations are required at least 5 percent each for their own settlements. Each nation may acquire as many planets as desired.

Humanity continues to reach for Mars with more and more people leaving every day.

Vegas begins assisting the other nations into creating their own space faring vessels and the space industry booms.

The world's population exceed 1 billion people.

Earth is says good bye to radiation as it finally and completely is completely terra-formed. New life begins to spread as the oceans are pure and forest begin to grow tall.

2413

Humanity is nearly everywhere in the Sol system. Space stations dot the system while cites cover the moons and planet. Due to the GECKs most inhabited worlds such as Mars are either fully terra-formed or in the process.

Technology is finally eclipsing fully its pre-war height and new technology comes in leaps and bounds.

2444

Humanity numbers in the billions. Earth host over five billion while the other settlements account for another 2. Humanity is booming and life is better than ever. Whether it is a Necro-human (ghoul), Meta-human (Super Mutant) or plain old human life could not be better is peace is without thought.

2445

On Mars on the building site for a new city for Vegas alien ruins are discovered.

These ruins are determined to be from a civilization know as the Protheans.

Data retrieved from this site tells of a violent and oppressive race the like of which humanity has never seen. For the first time in over one hundred years, humanity fears what is out in space beyond its veiw.

But also from these ruins, data for advanced technology is found. The scientific discovery of Mass Effect fields is make along with technology capable of creating faster-than-light travel, a pipe dream up until this point.

But perhaps the most disturbing news is that unbeknownst to humanity incased in ice and thought to be moon of Pluto lies dormant a gateway capable of traveling lights years in seconds. There sits a doorway, but one that opens both ways

These discoveries terrify humanity, and the military buildup begins.

2446

Following directions and data provided Lucky 38 industries successfully completes the first functioning FTL drive and equipping it to a ship schedules a test flight.

The ships make a jump to the farthest point of the Sol system and backs to Earth. What use to take months not take under five minutes.

Lucky 38 Industries also begins to incorporate the Prothean technology into its own. Computers become more advanced as micro-processors are introduced and it revolutionizes the world. Pip-boys worn by nearly nations citizen also receive an upgrade. Now they are comprised of a small wrist band that generates a holographic field around the arm for computer access. While the standard color is orange, most augment it to a deep green.

A Union force is sent to the Mass Relay device off of Pluto to began recovery.

2447

The Mass Relay is successfully recovered and is powered up. Knowing the Mars data cache how to operate the device as well as what it does humanity begins to take another step outward.

Once again the man for the mission is Jeffery Mundel command the ship that is the first to travel through the relay.

The trip only take seconds and travels 36 light years too Arcturus and within one day, after activating the other relay, him and his team return with full mission success.

The next era of human expansion begins and humanity begins building a massive fleet not just for future colonization but in preparation of hostile alien forces.

Probes are sent to scout new areas.

2450

Humanity leaves the Sol system. Hundreds of ships and hundreds of thousands of people venture through the mass relays system.

For the next 15 years colonization and terra-formation take place across the new human controlled space.

Arcturus Station construction begins. The station is to serve as the last line of defense before hostile forces being able to penetrate Sol space.

2457

Acturus Station is complete and weapon systems are brought. The station also begins to act as the secondary ship yard for the Union, the first being Vegas Station. This station is under the control of the Brotherhood.

Various planets are colonized and terra-formed.

The NCR, Brotherhood and Vegas all greatly increase the size of their nations.

Ore extraction and resource harvesting are greatly increased.

The Union finishes its 3 fleets. One stationed in the Sol System and the other two stationed elsewhere in human controlled space.

2459

In the Sol system, humanity numbers over 17 billion.

Outside the Sol system humanity numbers just under 1 billion.

Humanity is in a golden age and everything is right with the words.

Humanity after securing the various colonies, begins to work on another Relay.

This relay is named Relay 314.

* * *

Yes I know that not many people chose Mr. House for their faction but I always felt that his was the best solution to the conflict. It did not require and nation to be destroyed and both factions were removed from the damn without New Vegas being forcefully annexed. I never did care on how ruthless the NCR towards House and they seemed to be of the mind that if they wanted something they had the right to take it even through bloodshed. This make them, to me, hardly better than the Legion for at least the Legion had the did not try to hide what it did or wanted.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the timeline. I made it so long because I wanted to do the games justice and try to explain what your actions as the player had after the game ended.


	2. Relay 314

And now for the first chapter of Radioactive Dawn. Please let me know any criticisms both good and bad and what you thought of the chapter.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Relay 314

Turian General Larquin Arton viewed the live stream of the scene begin transmitted from scout frigate observing the development. The bridge crew of the turian dreadnought Last Will shared the screen each with a look of determination covering their faces. Together they watched as an unknown species tampered with the mass relay labeled as Relay 314.

The Last Will's communication officer broke the silence, "General, our frigate reports that they are picking up discharges. The unknowns are attempting to power up the station." With this information Arton made his mind, and while not one who wanted to spill blood over such a small and insignificant enemy he had to follow the Relay Activation Directive and put a stop before these foolish creatures released yet another plague. He observed the three ships before him. Two were clearly military and frigate class while the third was civilian, most likely the one conducting the activation. Even though it was larger than the two enemy frigates, no weapon systems were detected.

The ships were ugly and bulky. They did not possess the streamlined looks of ships long integrated with Prothean technology as the Council races did. He wondered how advanced this race was. After a few moments thought he decided not very and that a couple of cruisers could easily handle the situation.

"Order two cruisers to dispatch and engage the unknowns." He said to the Last Will's Captian. "Target the two frigate and destroy them but do not disable the civilian ship. Engage it but allow it to retreat. Have a scout frigate follow it to its point of origin and relay all information." With the new orders the fleet came alive. Two cruisers were dispatched and with a flash jumped into mass space. A few minutes later the ships appeared on the view screen exiting mass space.

The unknown ships immediately started to act in response to the new arrival. Power output from the military ships was detected to increase but they did not move closer or engage the approaching ships. Shuttles could be seen departing from the relay and returning to civilian ship which began to move behind its escorts. As soon as the turian cruisers were in range, and without and warning, they opened fire. Many rounds quickly left the turian ships on course for the unknowns. Easily enough rounds to a minimum disable the ships with the opening round.

Yet the Generals eyes bulged as he watched the slugs come in contact with the enemy frigates. Ship so small and weak should have been easily overtaken with the opening round but with a shimmering of what appeared like their kinetic barriers they received minimal damage. Then the frigates began to accelerating towards the cruisers. As the communications officer reported a spike in the ships energy output thick beams of red light were emitted from the frigates. Upon reaching the turian cruisers, explosions ensued.

The cruisers began venting atmosphere, fire raging on the inside where impacted could be seen through a newly created holes. The small figures of crew could be seen being ripped from the ships and into space. While not a crippling blow in any way the scene just witnessed was terrifying. Whatever these new creatures were they possessed very advanced weapons.

"Sir," the weapons officer chimed, "Those are energy weapons, they have completely bypassed our barriers."

Worry appeared in the general's eyes. "How is that possible? No one has been able to develop energy weapons that can strike from that distance, the power requirements for that would be astounding. Is there any way to neutralized those beams?" Anger and worry emanated though his words as he spoke.

"Not with the barriers sir." the officer continued, somewhat in awe of the effect of the weapons. "They are made for stopping kinetic weapons. The armor is what protects from energy damage, but we have only had to worry about Guardian systems, not ship to ship engagements. But the power it would take to fire a beam that powerful and over that distance and do that amount of damage to our ships would be incredible. A ship so small... there's just no known way to do what it just did." During this conversation the cruisers began returning fire.

"Is there any way to alter the armors so they can provide better protection?" asked the general.

"Yes sir, but only by adding armor to each ship which would require them to be docked." the weapons officer said as he hands went away at his station. "However it seems that their rate of fire is low and out data coming in suggest that if we increase our rate of fire we could stand an advantage. A small change in our engagement scenario should give us an edge. Although it will put our weapons in danger of overheating much more quickly." A few seconds passed by then the officer reported that an update was ready for the calibrations of the weapons. With a nod from the general the update was sent fleet wide including the two ships in battle. With the new update the two cruisers began firing at an increased rate.

While the cruisers were stunned by the power of the attack they, as turians do, pressed the attack and with the update increasing the rate of fire their superiority was soon confirmed. Continued firing eventually brought down the barriers on the frigates. Armor was quickly removed as the ships continued to fire. Suddenly a port explosion exited with extreme force from one of the ships. Listing to starboard uncontrollably it slammed into its sister ship. Both ship stopped fire.

Using this opportunity the cruiser advanced and continued to fire upon the ship. While they had damage that would require a few weeks in the yard they managed to overcome their enemy. Seeing that the battle was lost the unknown civilian ship turned to run its two escorts reactors went critical, either by damage or by orders from the commanders.

In a flash the ship jumped out of the system. Quickly passing by the two cruisers the scout frigate pursued. After a few more moments with the civilians ship's trajectory established it followed. The cruisers by this point had stopped firing but scanned the area, searching for survivors or salvage but nothing remained but twisted metal, blackened and scarred from the battle.

After another few hours a data burst was received from the scout frigate. Data stream began as along with the written report a series of pictures was shown on the screen. A planet rich with life was the first image. A magnified image showed that there was a single city on the planet. An estimate population was set around 25 thousand. Surrounding the planet was a decent detachment of ships. Six frigates class and three cruiser class ships were shown.

The communication officer after examining the information addressed the general. "Sir, with the details of the info we can judge that this is a main colony. Terra-Forming has been done to a large scale with an estimate that this has been going on for over two hundred years. This therefore must be a relatively old colony for that amount of time. Given the estimated population level with a colony so long in development we can determine that this is a main colony. Since this is determined to be a main colony we can also determine that the ships present represent the bulk of their fleet."

After taking a pause and clearing his throat the officer continued. "Furthermore, after an examination of the recent encounter and surveillance taken so far we can also assume there technological level. While exhibiting unknown energy technologies has been determined that they, while effective, are completely inefficient. Power requirements alone lead us to believe that the use of these weapons is short lived. Note however that the shield seem to be of superior quality than what we are currently equipped with.

We have identified Prothean technology in use, specifically with the FTL drive, but we have determined that this species limited in what it knows of that technology which is why they are relying on ineffective tech. The fact that we have not come into contact with this race before even though they are within relatively close proximity to our borders makes us understand that they do not have a large manufacturing capability which limits their size. All assumptions come from the on board science team as well as the ships computer. They are deemed accurate." The officer upon finishing his report waited for the General to make his next order.

After a few moments of thought the general ordered communications to send the report and all available information to turian high command and told them that he would stand by until new orders on how to deal with this new race was received. With that completed he gave the captain command of the bridge and left for his quarters.

Six hours later he received a reply while in his room. High Command, after running their own projections, deemed his report accurate. The 22nd Fleet, which also included another dreadnought would be linking up with his 7th Fleet with him in command. After this was done both fleets under his command would travel to the new planet and take it by force. The main priority was gathering of information and unknown technology. General Arterius would be accompanying the 22nd fleet to lead the ground assault. Operation were set to commence in 3 hours. He was also informed that this must be done quickly before word to the council was reached.

Three hours later after the other fleet jumped in both fleets left their naval station, set on a path of conquest against a truly unknown enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another beautiful day dawned on the Brotherhood world of Ellen. Standing on his balcony overlooking the capital city of Insignia, Elder Rayvon, with his eyes blue and hair gray, marveled over what his people had accomplished in only a three months time. Already the world was mostly terra-formed, lushes green life covered the land. He also held pride in knowing that his colony ranked number one in development time in all the Brotherhood and Union. As the sun continued its early morning rise the elder looked on, content with his life and accomplishments and happy for the peace he experienced for so many years. As he thought this last thought a chime came from his pip-boy.

Looking down to his left wrist at the thin silver bracelet, he directed his thoughts towards it and a holographic display of dark green covered his arm. He saw the source of the chime, a call from Ellen's military command. "Hello, Ralph," he said in a good mood answering the call from his friend and second in command, "What can I do for you this fine morning.

The raspy voice of the necro-human Ralph responded, his voice strained and worried, "Boss you need to get down to command immediately. We have a problem."

Ralph's worried voice shook the elder, very few things could cause his old friend to fright and it immediately disturbed him. "What happened?" he asked. He left the balcony and made his way through his large apartment towards the exit.

"We've made contact boss and it isn't good." With those words the elder turning his quick walk into a run. Scenarios began flashing in his mind and none of them were good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving at the command center located in the center of the city, Rayvon immediately noticed the flurry of activity by his men never before seen on this planet. Aids were running around relaying messages. Every terminal was on with every amount of information shown. Commanders were in deep discussion with each other. Rayvon still did not know the extent and as he approach Ralph he was immediately filled in. "Boss, the VS Rolo, the one investigating the new relay, just returned a few minutes ago. She was attacked by unknown forces. Her escorts did not make it." He brought the elder over to one of the view screens and ordered a video to be played. The video was shown from the perspective of the Rolo and showed as their ships were attacked without warning and destroyed. "Now boss, look at this," he said as he zoomed the video in on where the initial return volley made content with the enemy ship. He centered on one of the figures that was blown from the ship and after the image was cleared he saw the enemy. The creature was of reptilian look, his mouth open in what must have been agony. A humanoid it was with small eyes drenched in fear.

"One more thing boss," Ralph continued. "After our ship returned to the system our scanners picked up another ship a few minutes later. It's just on the edge but I bet you it is watching us and taking notes. I ordered our ships to not intervene."

"Smart idea," the elder stated, " We don't want this situation to escalate further and if they are coming for us, then it's best not to show our hand just yet." He sighed, thinking. Then to communications . "Send all of this information to Arturus Station. Put with it an emergency alert with request for Union fleet support. Our defenses are not capable of withstanding a large attack and I am afraid that is what we will face."

Turning to the military commanders in the room he began giving out orders in preparation of an alien assault. Military forces were mobilized and placed at key areas around the city. For the first time in many years these power armored soldiers would be waging war.

Civilians of proper age and willingness were given weapons, although most already had them. Armed civilians were placed behind city line in evacuation centers to assist with civilian defense if the worst came to worse. Vertiberds were put on alert as well as all AA batteries. Unfortunately city shield were not yet installed and not able to be used for the coming defense.

This city in the face of the coming challenge banded together. Every man, woman and child did their small part and before long all defenses were in place. Tension ran high in the city and could be felt by everyone. Fear of the unknown gripped the eyes of soldiers and civilians. Just as the sun finished its morning dawn on the next day alarms blared. The enemy had arrived in Ellen.


	3. Invasion Invasion

Chapter two is here. Firs of all I would like to thank ElDani for his help dealing with mass effect technology and should mention that the battle scene in Chapter 1 has been altered **slightly** to give a more canon representation of the turian technology.

Second I would like to address what some of you have pointed out in regards to the population levels of the rest of the world following the Great war. Know that the information posted was not an oversight on my part and was intention for various reasons that I will now explain in greater detail. As many of you know, twenty years before the Great War there was a huge energy shortage, with most of the worlds energy supply being already used up. Many nations went bankrupt because of this and many most likely became failed states. This caused Europe, heavily dependent on middle eastern oil which still existed, to go to war with the Middle East to ensure its supply of oil. Because of these events the United Nations is disbanded and any hope of world wide effort to combat this energy issue went out the window. This did further damage to smaller nations because they were virtually left on their own. Now eventually Europe and the Middle East stopped fight because all of the oil ran out. This cause the European Commonwealth, an alternate version of the European Union, to fall apart and once again become nation states fighting amongst themselves for what was left. The result of this is that these nations, which were most in the world, lacked necessary amounts of energy resources. While the United States to use what precious they had left to begin altering their manufacturing and infrastructure to a nuclear based system, most nations could not. This most likely resulted in all forms of long distance trade being shut down as well as city depopulation and mass starvation to many areas.

Now the reason I say all of this is because most of the other nations in the world lacked resources to maintain their economy and industrial capabilities they would never have been able to invest in systems similar to vaults that were mean to hold hundreds of people for a very long time. The US government even had trouble funding this and they were one of the only nations left with an economy. Even though these vaults were meant as tests for the Enclave to observe without them the non mutated population of the wasteland would be very limited. And most humans in the fallout world emerged from these vaults. Even with people emerging from vaults population levels were still low until advancements were made such as with the NCR and project purity.

The only other nation that had the resources to create long term shelters for their people was China. But even if they would have then the Enclave would have wiped them out following the dropping of the bombs, as they intended to. Another theory I thought of is that there might have been at least "ghoul" type survivors. But I would have to disagree on that because ghoul mutations require FEV, which was leaked out by the war. Now radiation in the levels following the bombs dropping would be so severe that it could kill in day. So ghouls would of had to been exposed relatively quickly for it to have effect. Seeing as it would take years for FEV to speard around the world on nothing but the wind the chance of humans on other continents being exposed and ghoulified is very remote in the necessary time frame.

So all of that is why I did not make the world population of the world larger and most decedents can from former America. I try to be as canon as possible dealing with Pre 2281.

Of course all of this could become irelevant with the coming, hopefully soon Bethesda, Fallout 4.

Now, please read and enjoy and post what you though of the story good or bad.

* * *

Chapter 2

Invasion Invasion

Arcturus Station

The data received from Ellen was deathly frightening to everyone aboard Arcturus Station, command center for all Union forces. The Union First Fleet was being mobilized to embark to assist Ellen in which will most assuredly come under enemy attack. For the past 24 hours analyst poured over the data from Ellen, attempting to understand everything that could be know about the attacking alien species. Immediately following the data burst and seeing first hand for himself Admiral Belmont, Supreme Commander of all Union forces, had been preparing the first fleet for a major offensive, gathering all crew and personnel needed for the mission. Within the hour all preparations would be finalized and the fleet would be ready. All he need now was the approval of the Board.

Admiral Belmont stood in anticipation in the board room waiting for the leaders of the three nations to deliver his orders. A service robot, One of the latest versions of the Mister Handy line, came into the room sporting refreshments. Taking a water the admiral continued to wait at the head of a table hosting four chairs, his eyes scanning the area. One chair for him, as Union Commander with the union flag behind it, and the others for the leaders of the nations, national flags standing behind each chair. The Letter V on a red backdrop was the flag represented Robert House as the leader of Vegas. The two headed bear symbolized the New California Republic on its flag while the old sword and gears represented the Brotherhood. The Admiral's eyes settled on the Brotherhood's flag for the longest for how could one not love their own flag.

Suddenly with a mechanical whir, hardly noticeable to the ear, began emanating from the ceiling over the center of the table. Holographic forms starting taking shape in each seat, each form bathed in a light blue color. Jason Brandy, High Elder of the Brotherhood sat directly across from him, his brown eyes stern and his face still youthful even though he was approaching two hundred. Robert House, leader of Vegas, appeared to his right, projected in his human form just as he was before the war. Finally to his left Deborah Manning, the President of NCR, appeared; her hair in a short blonde military style popular in the NCR these days.

"Sirs, Madam, thank you for joining me. To keep it short, the Fleet ready within the hour and all we need is Board approval to begin operations." Said the Admiral sitting down in his own chair, his tone polite but stern ready to begin and eager for the necessary permission. The three leaders looked at each other, eyes meeting before Jason Brandy answered.

"Admiral," Jason began. "Before we give you your permission, all of us would like to hear your personal take on the enemy. The information we received from you was useful but lacked your personal assessment, understandable due to the time restraints. Since you are the leader of all Union forces I would like to hear your opinion of our new enemy.

Leaning forward in his chair and after a moment of thought Belmont began. "To start off I believe that this enemy is both technologically inferior and at the same time superior in different fields. When it comes to weapons, ours are not only stronger but more effective against their defenses but their rate of fire is much greater and proves to be the biggest threat. It seems that they are not geared to combating enemies with energy directed weapons as shown by how much damage our frigates did to their superior class of ships. However while our shield which are made primarily for energy weapons do suffer from their high rate of fire using mass projectiles. I surmise that as long as we go in fast and hard we will be able to win against a superior first. This should be our strategy against this enemy until we can make large modifications to our shields."

"Is it their rate of fire that leads you to believe that they are technologically superior to us?" asked the President.

"No ma'am. I believe that this new species has more sophisticated computer based technology than we do."

"Why do you think that, admiral?" asked House.

"Because their technology is completely based off of the Prothean technology we found on Mars. As you known the Protheans were more advanced than us and system designs we pulled from the data matches what the enemy is using, almost identically. It seems that they have completely copied their technology. While we have assimilated some Prothean technology into ours, the enemy who has apparently fully adopted this technology is still advanced in some areas.

"While I know that these species are not the same as the Protheans based on our visual data, "said House", is it possible that they are their successors, or perhaps there conquerors? Or perhaps maybe they are in a form of alliance with them?"

"With the information we have I cannot answer that question sir."

"Do you believe we can beat this enemy, Admiral?" asked Brandy.

"Sir, I don't know. While I am certain we can beat them if evenly matched we have no idea how large their civilization or the amount of resources they have to utilize. It could be that they have a small fleet and are small themselves but I personally doubt it. I potentially see us in a long and bloody war, one we may not be able to win at this time if the enemy is large enough, But we have no choice. There are citizens of our nations that are about to come under attack and we have to act. Even if that is just evacuating the planet in the event we cannot defeat or hold the enemy."

"One last question." said Manning. "While the VS Rolo was attempting to activate Relay 314, why were there only two ships, and small ones at that, escorting it. Shouldn't we have a larger force present for that type of activity?"

"The reason we only had the two frigates is because we don't know what might happen. It could be that the relay might malfunction and cause our ships harm. It is also possible that something unfriendly could jump through and do great damage. We only have three fleets and if something were to attack us through the relay it would be better to be able to react with as much knowledge as possible. In some cases it might be better to abandon a few planets and form a stronger defense. We also cannot be everywhere at once and putting an entire fleet to cover one small area would leave other areas to vulnerable. Those two ships were part of the Second Fleet and try to cover all areas while spread out. We have our First Fleet stationed so that we can engage anywhere in our nations in large force quickly."

With a smile Brandy said "Well said, all of it Admiral. Now as for our decision..." The Admiral's pip-boy suddenly came to life displaying a priority alert. A few seconds later so did the pip-boys of Brandy and Manning while House, mostly a computer himself, received the message without physical notice.

"Data burst from Ellen has just informed us that an enemy fleet has just jumped into the system. Over two hundred ships with two capital ships are present. They have already wiped out all fleet support in the area and are moving close to the planet. Elder Rayvon has request all available assistance," the Admiral relayed to the Board. He looked at the images that came with the data and worried when he saw the might of the enemy. Data transmission appeared to stop mid-stream, most likely from communications being jammed. This would be no easy victory.

"Admiral," said the High Elder, "You are to order First Fleet out and get them to Ellen. Begin preparing Second Fleet as quick as you can to provide assistance to third. I want you to attack as soon as you come out of mass space and I want every one of those ships blown from the sky. Getting rid of that fleet is our first priority. With those numbers First Fleet should be able to beat them. Show these bastards what the nations of the Union are made of!" House and Manning nodded in agreement, determination of in their eyes.

"Yes sir!" responded the Admiral. The holograms then fades as he superiors left the station. He then proceed to head to the bridge of the station. While on the way he order First Fleet, under the command of Admiral Robinson, to head immediately for Ellen with orders to open fire as soon his fleet exited mass space. It should only take a few hours for them to arrive. For the first time in history, the Union forces were being sent to war and his men, never experiencing combat on this scale, would be tested. He only hoped they would hold together and gain victory.

* * *

Bright stars and the blue and green orb of Ellen greeted General Arton's eyes as his ship, along with both fleets, exited mass space. In front of them was their next enemy. His primary objectives were to take the planet and collect any and all possible technology to ship back home.

"General," said the communications officer. "The enemy has not yet spotted us. With no ships close enough to detect us coming out so mass space it will be a few minutes until we are detected."

"Very well," the general replied. "On my order have every ship in the fleets target those frigates and cruisers orbiting the planet. I want them down before they have a chance to fire on us. " A few seconds passed by after he gave is orders to the bridge.

"Sir, all ships are reporting ready," said the communication officer.

"Fire," said the general. There was no anger in his voice, simply a cool calmness at what he had to do.

Vibrations were felt through the ship as the dreadnought Last Will began firing. Through the view screen the general watched as hundreds of slugs left the fleet, all aiming for the few ships guarding the planet. Finally the rounds hit their mark, fireballs took the place of the ships, debris was flung everywhere. A quick death for all those on board. Following the successful barrage the general issued his next set of orders.

"Begin moving towards the planet. Begin jamming all enemy communications and target all apparent communication structures. Order General Arterius to load up. As soon we are close enough launch the ground invasion." With this he sat down in his chair and watched his fleet work.

* * *

Those outside in the city of Insignia could see the faint flashes of light that appeared in the sky. All knew what it meant and all knew what would come.

Inside the command center Elder Rayvon sighed as the attacks were reported to him. He hoped that this would not happen, that either the enemy would never show or they would be delayed enough to allow enough time for the fleet to arrive. As the ships were finally detected on the scanners immediately following the initial attack he ordered for a priority data burst be sent to Union Command. Halfway through the burst, communications were knocked out and while local communication was still possible, getting information out or in was impossible. They were on their own.

"Elder, we have detected hundreds of smaller ships leaving the enemy fleet. It appears to be the beginning of a ground invasion." said a member the command unit. "They are heading about a few miles out of the southern side of the city. ETA is five minutes."

"As soon as they land I want the assault team deployed." Ordered the Elder. He knew that they could not solely rely on the walls and defensive units stationed there. If they began to advance it would not be very long before the city was overrun even the decent air defense the city had. No, the best way to hold out the longest was to attack while they were most vulnerable before they had a chance to bunker down. They would lose a lot of good men and women, but they would lose even more if the city was overrun. It was a matter of time now, waiting for the enemy to begin advanced, waiting for the fleet to arrive.

"Sir the enemy has landed and is know deploying ground forces and the assault team is now launching." The faint whine of engines could be heard as the vertibirds carrying the troops passed overhead. Most of them, if not all, went to their death and the Elder gave them a prayer and wished them luck as they went to war.

* * *

Paladin Ashley Monroe looked down over the city as her vertibird left base to face this new enemy. The vertibirds were different than those of years past. No longer were the engines prop centered but instead relied on vectored thrust powered by the birds cold fusion reactor. The heat emanating from the engine gave the city a dream-like look and she hoped she would see it again.

She led Rayvon's Pride, a company of over one hundred men and women, all clad in steel colored power armor of the latest mark. They were a pride, an elite special forces unit who only answered to the Elder of Ellen. Accompanying them were sentry bots, one for each v-bird. Her team knew what waited for them and hoped that they be able to get the job done. Her job wasn't to defeat the forces but to simply hold them up in hopes the fleet would soon arrive.

The captain's voice came over in her helmet. "Ma'am we are approaching the enemy and they should be visible in a few seconds. You still want to land in the center of all that?" She said as the thousands of enemy soldiers and numerous vehicles began coming into view. They had just begun unloading their transports, men and vehicles rolling down the ramps.

"You bet your ass I do. Our mission is to delay the enemy until back up arrives. We are going to land in the center of their forces guns blazing and causing as much confusion as possible."

"Yes ma'am!" was the captains' response, a bit of nervous excitement in his voice.

As they got closer to the enemy the side doors of the sixteen vertibirds opened up. Brotherhood soldiers began firing green hot plasma and red stinging lasers into the mass of invaders. Vertibirds joined the shooting firing energy guns, significantly bigger than what the soldiers had, and launches mini nukes. Small mushroom clouds began to dot the field below them, the enemies ,unable to withstand the force of the nukes detonating all around them, fell by the scores.

The laser an plasma took its toll as well. The shields couldn't stop the energy being fired at them and while the armor protected the aliens from splash damage from the plasma weapons, laser and plasma shots that landed a direct hit was an automatic kill. Enemies exposed to the attacks were either obliterated, incinerated or became piles of goo. Limbs were thrown from their bodies and blood splashed to the ground. Enemies by the hundreds already died by the air assault, all in the span of a few seconds.

After the initial shock of the first few seconds of the attack, the aliens came together, their response and teamwork amazing after such an opening attack. Their individual guns fired rounds upon rounds of projectiles. The sound of slugs pinging off of the v-birds and armor assaulted the Sentinel's sense of hearing. Finally some of the aliens, seeing small arms fire wasn't enough, began firing the weapons mounted on the vehicles. Missiles and larger rounds meet the birds in the air. While the v-birds could take several hits, eventually the weapons began to take their toll.

V-birds began smoking. Some lost control, ramming into the ground and taking more enemies with them. As the rest of the v-birds began their landing Ashley could see her fallen brothers rising from the wreckage of the downed birds, firing madly into the enemy attempting to meet up with the rest of the company. The captains of the now landed v-birds continued to man the ships guns and staying inside due to them only wearing basic suits of armor.

"All units, take defensive positions around the birds. Fire at will and take as many as these damned lizards as you can with you. For the Brotherhood!" Monroe yelled into her comm. Through it she heard her brothers yelling in agreement. Pride coursed through her body knowing she would die with honor in this battle.

Plasma and lasers streamed for her men taking enemy upon enemy with them. Sentry bots now active and out of the v-birds began firing the Gatling lasers and missiles into the enemy forces. Mini nukes were launched behind the enemy lines sending the lizards flying into the air, bodies ripped apart by the nuclear blast.

The aliens surprised Monroe. They kept coming, relentlessly carrying on their attack even though they lost man upon man. While most would use their fire arms, some attempted in hand to hand combat. While from her perspective admirable, these were easily knocked down, their strength nothing compared to that of the armored Brotherhood. But still the aliens line did not break, nor did they retreat. They just kept attacking.

Fires rages all around them, smoke filled the air. The aliens began using larger weapons after a more minutes of combat and growing losses. Missiles streaked at her men and, after continuous strikes many did not rise back up. Her team was losing the advantage and with that the battle that was just a moment ago seemed one sided.

Bodies lined the areas of their defense like sandbags. Dark blue blood covered the ground seeping from the fallen soldiers. More and more of the blue was joined by red, swirling together as if continuing the fight after their bodies had stopped.

Tears came to her eyes as a piece of shrapnel penetrating her armor and entered her stomach. She began to taste blood but pain was brief as her armor began injecting pain killers keeping her on her feet. Her vision blurred and her head began to spin but still she kept firing. In her mind anger coursed through her thoughts. Anger at these aliens for attacking. Anger at herself as she watched her brothers died with little she could do to save them. Anger at the Union for taking so damn long in getting her. But most of all sadness, knowing this to be the end and never being able to see your family again.

Large explosions began to rock her as the v-birds began blowing up from sustained fire taking their brave captains with them. Her display in her helmet told her she only had five men and two bots left, the rest critically injured or dead. "To me," she yelled, her men leaving their scattered positions and forming with her. Man and machine fired into the enemy, their backs to each other in a circle. Every one of them was scared of dying, even the bots who possessed a small measure of awareness thanks to their onboard AI.

After over an hour of combat the end dawned. Fires raging, bodies burning and shots filling the air. The slugs pinged off her suit like crazy. She noticed that no other guns besides hers were firing. All those who, what seemed like seconds before, were on the ground, their vitals flat. She looked at her own body and saw blood, her blood, leaking from the suit. She thought how they looked like small rivers as they ran down her suit and into the ground.

She finally felt how fatigued she was. As she kept firing her arms and legs began to shake. She fell to her knees, her gun slipping from her gloves. Enemy firing around her had ceased. She looked up into the sky and saw three missiles coming down, long trails of white smoke following them. She watch for a second as they came closer and closer. Then she felt nothing.

* * *

From the chaos and rubble the turians pulled themselves together. Gathering what supplies they had left and after counting the dead they began preparations to advance onto the city.

General Arterius looked down on the carnage from the top of a transport ship. Seeing his recently appointed second in command, whom he did not trust with all of his plans, approaching him he climbed to the ground. Upon arriving to him, Colonel Victus gave him a salute. "What is the toll Colonel?" asked Arterius.

"Sir," Victus said ending his salute. "We have lost a third of our forces both to injuries and to death. We have begun loading up injured men into the transports and all will be loaded and on their way to the fleet within the hour. The majority of our vehicles remain fully functional however and as soon as our wounded are launched back up we will be ready to commence the attack on the city."

"Spirits Colonel. There were only a hundred of them. We came with a force of over fifteen thousand men. How on Palavin did they do so much damage?" the general asked, anger seething from his voice at the loss of over five thousand men.

"Well sir, you saw their weapons. Hand held energy weapons. No one in citadel space has every managed that. We came here thinking that as soon as we took out the ship we were wrong, because as small as the population is on this planet no matter their tech they should not have proved much trouble with our numbers. But if they would have had only double their number with as long as they lasted, there is a good chance we would have lost this battle. And, well... there's more sir and its bad."

"With what you already told me colonel, I don't see how that's possible." answered the general.

"We did some initial examinations of the combat mechs they brought with them before we loaded them up for transport to fleet. We detected that the machines had, before their destruction of course, partial awareness." Victus looked worried as he said this knowing what it meant.

The general gave a deep and loud laugh. "By the spirits Victus, you're telling me that these creatures not only killed a third of our battle hardened men but that they also posses machines that they allow to be aware as well as armed. It is a good thing we are here. A plague such as this should be wiped out before they can spread. What of the enemy soldiers? Were there any survivors?"

Yes sir, there were sixteen. We have pried them from their armor and have begun providing medical aid although we aren't use to the anatomy and are having some trouble and will need to move them back to fleet as soon as possible if they are to be saved."

"No need colonel. I want every one of the survivors shot. Store their bodies so we can examine them later along with the tech. Understood?"

"But sir, I..." the colonel began

"Don't "but" me colonel. I gave you an order and you either do it or I will have you shot for treason. Now, Understood?" The general really did not like Victus. He was too honorable for his taste, not willing to do what was best for the betterment of their race.

Fire burned in the colonel's eyes but he accepted the order after a second of hesitation. Seeing that his orders were understood the General turned the subject to the attack on the city.

"Now colonel listen carefully, I don't want to have to repeat myself again," said the general chiding the colonel softly. In one hour we will begin our assault on the city walls. We will go on vehicle and foot and will not have any air support because we have detected an extensive array of AA batteries. I will personally lead a team in during a main assault. I know that is uncommon but let us just say I have a special mission to perform. Now my team will not be part of the main assault, keep that in mind. You will be in charge of handling the assault until I return. Are you up for that Colonel or should I look somewhere else?"

"No sir, I can handle this without any trouble." Said the colonel, irritated how the general was explain this too him even though he knew full well their plans and possibilities. May I ask what your personnel mission entails sir?"

"No you may not colonel, that is need to know only," said the general with a smile on his lips. With that they departed. The general gathering his team and the colonel preparing for the coming assault. Unfortunately the attack had pushed them behind schedule by over two hours but they would make up for it.

* * *

And there is the second chapter. I admit that I enjoyed writing this one. Please tell me what you think of the battle scenes, they are knew to me and would like and help if you have it.

I plan to be done with the First Contact War era by the next two chapter but I want it to be a good read, not just quick passage, as well as establish humanity in the galaxy.

I also plan on hopefully releasing at least one chapter a week, maybe two. I am off from college for the summer and have some free time outside of work so I will do my best.

Anyway like I said post what you though. If you have anything that you think I could improve up let me know. Thanks. :)

And thanks to all who favorited and are following this story as well as the positive post. Knowing that I am producing something that is actually liked makes me much more willing and happier to work on it and pump out more for you guys.


	4. Boom City Part I

And so the Battle for Ellen continues. Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope this chapter is satisfying. This is only part 1 and I will upload the second part for this chapter soon. I split it up because otherwise I felt it would be to long for a single chapter all at once.

On a side note know that technology wise I refer primarily to the Mass Effect wiki for the mass effect side tech. While there is not as much information as I would like, I use what I can find and I consider what is on the wiki to be canon. I say this because there has been discussion, rightly so, about energy weapons and kinetic barriers. According to the wiki if mass, which energy weapons do have, is moving fast enough or is hot enough it can completely bypass the barriers. Both lasers and plasma fit this category while flamethrowers do not (being slow moving and not as hot relative to other energy weapons). Armor is the primary defense again DEW (directed energy weapons) and there are DEWs in the Mass Effect universe such as the guardian lasers. These weapons completely bypass the the kinetic barriers of both ships and soldiers.

Also I used the ranking system used in the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, not the East or West coast variants. I felt that this was more to my liking and I could utilize the ranks better.

As always please review and note any criticisms you have with the story on any level. I read every one and try to work it out to the best of my ability.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Boom City: Part 1

"Contact!" yelled Senior Squire Gage as a storm of metal ricocheted all around. With a lull of enemy firing the six man squad rose from their make shift barricades and returned fire, giving off the sounds of various discharging energy weapons. The invaders kinetic weapons fired more quickly than the Brotherhood's energy weapons, but were not nearly as effective. Another wave of aliens was defeated soon after giving Field Team 3 a few more precious minutes to finish their work.

They were located on top of the city's southern shield tower. Just one of five spread around the city meant to generate Insignia's shield capable of protected the city from various degrees of destruction. Unfortunately the shield system was not due for installation for another month. However the towers anti-air defenses were installed, but were disabled during the aliens initial missile assault that bombarded the southern part of the city. This attack also managed to kill the few support crew left maintaining the tower. The job of Field Team 3 was to replace that team and get the AA platform back online. The only problem was the aliens who did not seem to keen on them doing their job.

They had been dropped off via vertibird onto the top of the complex where they were now stranded. The aliens had managed to advance far enough into the city to overtake the Shield Tower soon after they started their work. The invaders took immediate interest in the tower and began swarming into it, eventually finding the central stairwell that led to the roof where FT 3 worked. Since then they had faced two waves of enemies attempting to push through and overtake the defenders. While they had killed over twenty they had yet to lose one and Knight Kernell hoped it would stay so.

"These things are putting up one hell of a fight, Knight." said Gage to Knight Kernell, Field Team 3's squad leader as she shot a wounded one in the head with her laser rifle as it attempted to seize a weapon. "Nothing in our first contact scenarios said anything about us fighting giant lizards though," said Gage, her joke bringing smiles to her squad mate's faces.

"Just be glad we've all been though combat exercises against the NCR," said Kernell. Thinking to himself he realized what a blessing that was. While the Brotherhood focused on a smaller but more advanced military, the NCR used massive forces using traditional kinetic weapons. The only difference was that the lizard's weapons were much more advanced and the they did not seem to know the word retreat.

As if on cue Initiate Hensley reported that the lizards were vacating the building at break neck speed. Kernell immediately felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. In the last few hours of battle the lizards had not once retreated like this. Sure they might have been knocked back, but they were always organized. These lizards looked like they were almost running, almost.

To Scribe Lockney, the technical guru of their outfit and the one responsible for reactivating the base's mainframe therefore restoring the AA platform, Kernell asked how much longer to the guns were operational. "Give me a sec..." responded Lockney with another minute passing by. "That's it!" he yelled with jubilation. The whir of machinery immediately followed.

"Activate the tower's defense protocols and put it on lockdown," ordered Kernell. The scribe complied and the building came alive. With the lockdown in place large metal doors, similar to bulkheads on a ship, began sealing off the various sections of the tower. The access way to the roof began closing, the large steel doors moving the dead alien bodies lining their path eventually slicing through them as they came to a close. Then a faint blue energy shield appeared, one on the outside and one on the unseen inside.

A few seconds later the AA guns activated, a burst of red energy left them. Multiple explosions were seen by Field Team 3. The explosions were support gunships the aliens were using to protect their soldiers as they entered the breach into the city. Kernell saw how the crash of the gunships added very little to the destruction of the city wall where they once hovered, though a multitude of lizards were washed in flames and shrapnel as the ships crashed.

Kernell was fortunate that he was not stationed on the southern part of the wall, for it suffered the worst. The aliens, already familiar with the superior weapons technology the Brotherhood, had instead relied on long range weapons to dismantle the city's defense. Wave upon wave of missiles slammed into the walls and her guardians, killing most and forcing the rest to retreat. And since then that was how it happened, but only in the outer and undeveloped sections of the city. Now that the lizards were advancing into the inner and more dense sectors the Brotherhood was holding them with ease relying on superior firepower, if not numbers, as well as good cover that channeled the enemy to them along with power armored troops. With the AA guns operational again the Brotherhood hoped to push the lizards back further, maybe even to the wall though that was unlikely.

"Citadel Command, this is Field Team 3. Mission objective completed. Tower is secure. We are now on standby." said Kernell into his comm, his message being processed and sent by his pip-boy.

"Copy Field Team 3," said an unfamiliar voice over the comm. "A vertibird is on route for your relief. You'll be heading to the FOB and assist Paladin Lord Oxley in the defense. Citadel Command out."

Knight Kernel continued to look over the look over the southern portion of the city, his hands gripped the safety railing hard in anger as he saw thousands upon thousands of aliens. He wished Ellen had more time to set up her defenses. He knew that once this was over any new colonies would be set up drastically different focusing on more security since this setup was definitely lacking.

Gage let out a long whistle as she joined Kernell on the ledge overlooking the city. Her helmet was in her hand allowing her short red hair to be seen. As far as Kernell was concerned she was quite attractive, if a little wild for his taste. "Look at the bastards run, Knight! We sure showed them didn't we. Hopefully they'll get the message not to mess with the Brotherhood, huh?" she said in her cheerful and friendly way.

"I don't think that is why they are running, Gage. They could have got us if they waited a little longer for more of them to arrive. And they ran out of the tower before we got it back online. I have a bad feeling about that." responded Kernell, worry etching into his thoughts. He selected part of his pip-boys recording of the incident, for his gear always recorded what he did in combat and stored it in his pip-boy for later review, and sent it to Command flagged for inquiry. He hoped it was not part of an opening move on the lizard's part.

"Don't worry so much, sir. Soon the fleet will be here and we will send these upright reptiles packing," Gage said with a smile that somewhat put at ease Kernell's worries.

"Vertibird in sight. Looks like our relief is here, Knight," said Initiate Hensley pointing to the rising vertibird, small cheers emanated from the team for the job done. The vertibird's side doors were open, revealing the power armored men and women inside.

Kernell envied those with power armor. He, as well as his team, were not yet eligible for power armor yet which was reserved for those of upper rank or veterans leaving him to use standard combat armor, though it was effective. It was the power armor that allowed the defenders to stall the enemies advance. Citadel Command hoped with this strategy that they would be able to hold the current line at minimum until the fleet arrived.

The vertibird hovered in the air with its tail coming to a rest above the ledge of the tower. The back ramp of the bird then lowered allowing the contained troops to exit and set up around the tower. Knight Kernell led the way for his team up the tower being the first one aboard. Turning around he watched Gage and Lockney walk up a take place in the seats.

Hensley and the other were the farthest from the bird and lagged behind the others. Suddenly burning light and a horrendous crash of destruction overloaded Kernell's senses as he was thrown back hitting the back of the seats of the cockpit. He heard both Gage and Lockney screaming as well as the wail of various alarms from the cockpit. He felt the bird beginning to spin throwing him to the starboard side. Kernell grabbed onto the seats restraints with all his might as the bird went crazy, hoping not to fall out of one of the open doors. Looking out the port side door he saw only flame, smoke and twisted metal that was a second ago the engine. The world outside was spinning but what he saw terrified him.

First he saw the tower as exploded outward and crumbled to the ground. He saw no signs of the remainder of his team or their relief through the rubble. As the bird kept spinning and losing altitude, he saw as what looked like fireballs raining down from the sky travelling at tremendous speed. They impacted the ground with beautiful explosion. Over the sound of his situation he could hear the impacts of the fireballs from all around the city.

The captain yelled for everyone to brace and prepare for impact, his voice coming out as a whisper over the wail of the passengers and alarms as well as the destruction around the city. The bird was now spinning uncontrollably with different scenes begin shown from around the city. He felt the bird lurch violently and his stomach going with it. In the time span of a micro second he saw a steel and glass building come closer and closer. Then he felt himself being thrown once more and hit something hard. As he lost consciousness, he saw only darkness but he smelled smoke and heard the screams of thousands lost in terror in the doomed city.

* * *

The ground shook and dust rained from the ceilings in Citadel Command. People were shaken and items thrown onto the ground as the shaking continued for minutes as though Insignia was experiencing multiple major earthquakes.

When the dust finally settled people began acting. "What the hell was that Ralph?," shouted Elder Rayvon standing up after being forced to sit on the floor for the duration of the quake. Wiping off the dust from his purple robes, he looked around the room. Some stations were messy but the command room was intact. Holographic projectors displayed still, their clear bluish light giving witness to what happened above.

"Boss," said Ralph, his voice shaken. "It looks like you were right. They hit us with their ships." A technician at the main terminal station brought up footage showcasing the event. It showed large fireballs falling out of the sky, explosions engulfing the areas where they landed. Buildings fell to the ground including all of the Shield Towers along with most measures of anti-air defense. One scene showed the forward operation base located in the southern part of the city. This was where the defense forces were commanded from, after the wall fell, under the command of Paladin Lord Oxley. So far they had managed to stall the alien advance. But now there was only a crater the size of a full city block. It appeared as those their defense had been countered.

"Elder, sir. From what we are seeing here, all military areas have been destroyed. Not only that, but according to these readings they also managed to disable or kill over ninety-five percent of our armor powered personnel as well as all high ranked personnel located outside command. According to our readings, we have no one left above a Knight that is outside of this base." The technician at the main terminal reported. His face was clearly frightened with the display giving his sweaty face a glowing sheen.

"But why didn't they attack us?" asked someone the elder could not identify. A buzz spread over the command unit and everyone was trying to speak at one.

"Quite everyone. Calm down," said the elder in a louder voice than usual raising his hands to calm the command unit. He scanned around the room looking into everyone's eyes giving them a small comfort. "They most likely left command intact because this is where they will be able to find the best information. But what we need to focus on now is reforming our line. We cannot allow ourselves to put into a disarray by their attack. We need to reform and think of a new plan. Ralph, come here."

The necro-human came over to his long time friend and leader. "What's the plan, boss?" The man gave Rayvon a confident nod as he spoke. They both have been though much and while this was indeed by far more severe and challenging than anything else they faced, they would pull through.

"First," began Rayon, "we need to reform our line. It will most likely have to be further back than the original but we need to maintain some sort of defense for the city. Second, I want to begin moving all civilian personnel to a single location in the northern part of the city. I know we lost some civilians but by these readings the areas targeted were mostly military and defensive and nature. They could have easily wiped our nearly every soul in the city if they wanted to. I am going to assume that his means that they aren't interested in mass genocide on our parts. I also want you to take most of our combat personnel here and have them set up a perimeter around the new civilian camp. You will have to cram them in tight so we can get that perimeter secure. Take what's left of our heavy weapons and food provisions. I know the civies won't be happy but after what we just experienced I don't think they will mind to much. The next part, well, the next part you aren't going like, Ralph. But let's focused on getting the line established first."

"Yes, boss," said Ralph. A few seconds went by before he spoke again. "Boss, after looking at what we got this is the best I got," he said transmitting over the data to the Elder's pip-boy which immediate came to life.

"This will do Ralph. I am just hoping this Kernell has what it takes to hold the line. Get him on the horn and get it established. When you're done with that let's begin our next step." Rayvon thought deeply on what he was about to set up. Damn it, he needed the fleet and they were taking their sweet time getting here. They should have been here over an hour ago, but when does the plan every flow with the clock.

Now that they had lost their main advantage in this numbers game it was only a matter of time before they were pushed back and defeated. The trick was to stall the enemy as much as possible in hopes of giving the civilians and those left under his command the time they need until reinforcements arrived. The Pride had sacrificed their live so that they could mount a proper defensive. He only hoped the next sacrifice helped them half as much.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Texas just outside of Dallas, the capital city of the Texas Brotherhood. John was walking through a field filled with vibrant green trees. The field was part of the land that his parents owned and stretched far out. Across a ways he could see the wheat glowing in the sunshine and the apple orchard his mother tended to with such love and care bathing in the afternoon sun.

As the birds chirped he thought how lucky he was to be on leave at such a wonderful time of the year and back at his home. As the wind blew he smelled traces of smoke. Turning around looking past his parents plantation styled house he could easily see a small trail of smoke rising over the skyscrapers of Dallas. Faintly he could here sirens and he thought he could hear screams but he knew he was too far away to hear to that degree. Then where there was smoke there was a flash. A force flew through the air knocking him to the ground. Raising himself on his elbows he opened his eyes. What once was a city was now a mushroom cloud and the skeletons of the buildings could be seen just so. His parents home was on fire, the very house he grew up in. Looking around he noticed other changes.

Gone was the green grass and lively trees. The dirt was brown and irradiated, the trees lifeless and barren. The earth started to tremble and then he noticed all the birds. Thousand of them were perched on trees circling him and every last one was staring. He though he heard a voice call his name but he was panicking and could not be certain. His family needed him and something horrible that he could not even begin to explain had happened. While he thought these thoughts and started to up he could still hear the voice calling him. It sounded like a female's voice but he was not sure.

Then he remembered the birds. Staring with their lifeless eyes. He had never seen birds like these before. They were reptilian like, like age old dinosaurs formed to a new body. Then like dominos each one went up in fire setting the closest one up as well. As they burned John could still see their eyes, black and present through each miniature inferno. Finally they all caught fire and all continued to stare at him. Then in the shrillest voice possible they all chanted while screaming "KERNELL! WAKE UP KERNELL!"

The ground began trembling even more and along with the wind rocked him back and forth. All the while the birds of fire kept chanting his name in their God awful voice. As he tumbled around on the dirt his head was thrown up. A fireball appeared in the sky and it was coming right for him. He was paralyzed and his body would not move even though his mind screamed for it to. The birds kept chanting and all he could do was look. The seconds passed as he watched it get nearer. Right before it hit him he closed his eyes and prayed to God it would be quick and painless. As the fireball slammed into him he woke up.

* * *

"Kernell. Damn it wake up Kernell!" yelled Gage as she shook John almost violently. His eyes opened and went wide as the memory of his dream began to fade. He breathed in deeply and bolted upright and immediately noticed the pain all throughout his body. He grabbed at his side which ached him deeply and felt dried blood painting his armor.

Light flooded through the holes in the building. Rubble was everywhere and he saw shadows dancing around him, illuminated by an apparent fire. Looking around for its origin he saw a vertibird smashed to pieces and encased in debris. He wondered why on Earth a vertibird was in a building then he started to remember. Memories of what happened flooded back into his mind. The explosion along with him losing half his team was almost too much to bear at the point. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, taking a few seconds to do so.

"What happened Squire?" he asked Gage while opening his eyes and looking at her. He noticed she was also covered in dried blood and had a multitude of scrapes and bruises covering her face and arms. "Where are the others?"

"The pilot didn't make it," she said gesturing to the vertibird. "He took a lot of damage on impact, more than his armor or pipboy could fix. Scribe Lockney is on lookout. It's not good, sir." After taking a moment to gather herself she continued. "Lockney said they hit us with their fleet. From here we can see over a dozen impact zones and I know there's more around the city. Lockney said that the shots weren't meant to wipe us out, only the defenses cause they could have leveled the city with that kind of firepower." She once again glanced at the cockpit where the dead pilot was. Kernell knew it was hard on her, being the medic on the team. He noticed her hands were coated in blood and knew that it was not hers. She must have tried to save the pilot. Her failure along with their losses would be taking a toll on her soon if not already. He had to get them back to the FOB so she could get some rest.

"Get Lockney back here. We need to get back to the FOB asap. Where are we at anyway? It's a little hard to tell from inside." He said with a small attempt at humor which failed and had no effect.

"Sir," said a voice coming from behind him, the sound of the footsteps in the rubble echoed around the room. "There is no FOB anymore. It was wiped out in the attack." said the speaker who turned out to be Lockney coming around the Knight and squatting in front of him speaking. "I haven't been able to raise command either. They must have hit it along with everything else."

"They couldn't have got everyone..." said Kernell just a his pipboy began to chime. Looking at it he saw it was from citadel command and relief flooded through him. The thought of him being one of the few left and therefore responsible for the city's defense scared him. He did not want that responsibility, he did not feel as though he was ready for it yet if ever.

He accepted the message and his pipboy came alive. A video screen popped up showing the command center in citadel command. In the center of the screen was the face of General Ralph Golunks, second in command of Ellen and the man responsible and in charge of the Ellen's military forces. His face was that of a necro-human and in a state of continuous decomposition. He was a man that had seen a ton of action through his life and remembered a time before the Great War on Earth.

"Knight Kernell?" spoke the general. While to the Elder he was friendly, with anyone under his command his voice was strict and full of discipline. He was a man that commanded both your attention and respect. "What is your situation?" He was quite as he listened to Kernell describe what had happened. The Knight noticed how the generals look softened as he reported on the loss of his men during the experience. "I'm sorry son," said the general after the report. "But we have a lot to do in a short amount of time and you're needed again."

"Who do you want me sir and who do I report to?" Said Kernell standing up. The prospect of getting back into the fray and defending his city eased his mind.

"I am sending to the coordinate to your pipboy of the location of our new defensive line as well as our holding strategy. As for who you will be reporting to son, you yourself will be in charge of the line reporting only to me and Elder Rayvon." said the general causing Kernell's jaw to drop slightly.

"But general, I'm a just a Knight. How hard did they hit us?" said Kernell with his voice filled with worry. He did not want that responsibility. He feared that he would not be able to handle it and people would die unnecessarily because of him and his flawed decisions.

"Outside of Citadel Command, you are the highest ranking officer we have. Everyone else is either dead or too wounded to take command. The Elder has ordered what left of our Power Armored troops north to protect the civilians. Your mission is to buy time for us to dig in and prepare."

"Won't they just hit us from orbit when we are all grouped together?"

"The Elder and I don't think so. They avoided civilians for the most part and concentrated on our military forces. We are going to use that to our advantage by packing what's left of our troops around the civilians. It's a gamble I know but we don't have many choices. With that area being away from their main line it will buy us some time. We also have a plan for stalling the alien advance in the meantime. But that requires you to follow your orders. You and the few down there are all that remain and are the only ones capable to give us the time we need."

"I... Yes sir. Anything else sir?" said Kernell as he gave into his unwanted fate putting aside the fear of this new level of leader ship that gripped his insides.

"Just give them hell Knight. Show those lizards what we are made of." With that the general signed off leaving Kernell and his team alone with their new orders.

With that he gathered what left of his team around him and filled them in on his orders. He knew they could trust them for they had been together for a long time. He would be relying on them to help him get this done. They walked over to an intact window on the floor and looked over their city, now covered in the scars of battle.

Kernell's pipboy came life with men and units now under his command. Most were units like his, sent out to perform a task in relation for the defense and were spared the bombardment. There were only a couple of hundred of them but the general and his men planned a good strategy. Kernell had confidence they could hold them for a time, he knew they had no alternative but to die or surrender. With this new task before them they made their way down to the ground a few stories below and headed to the line, Kernell issuing orders to his men either already waiting or making their way as well.

* * *

Colonel Victus respected this new enemy. Even though they had blasted their defense apart still these creatures rose out of the dust, wounded and battered, and continued to fight. The natives new defense was in an outward arc in attempt to protect the city's command center. The command center was the General's primary target in taking the city.

While it would have taken more time, Victus wanted to go around the defensive line. It was only so large and there were not many natives to defend it meaning it could be bypassed. General Arterius however wanted to go straight through the line. He held an extreme hatred already for these natives and wanted to break them every step of the way. He was also impatient in taking the command center.

From his position Victus could hear the sounds of battle, see the smoke rising. Their enemy had killed over one thousand of his men since they had entered the city even with necessary precautions taken. They would have lost more but he ordered the enemy to be hit with long range weapons. That changed as they progressed farther into city. Eventually they came to a point where the long range weapons were ineffective, too many buildings and structures were in the way. The enemy used this to fortify themselves quite well, preventing the turians from advancing any more. Victus had ordered a pull back as well knowing it foolish to attempt an attack on the enemy with superior position and fire power if not numbers. So he did what he had to.

He called the fleet to strike the defenders. He wanted to do this initially before his assault on the city began but General Arterius overruled him. He said the chances of destroying critical technologies and information was to great and that they could afford taking this city slowly. He also prevented Victus from targeted the command center for the city citing the necessity of its information. While Victus could agree with him on these points he also knew that is was costing them many lives for their goal.

So he ordered the bombardment after their stalled advance with the permission of the general who was furious with their progress. Each shot was designed to only effect a small area and target defenders a military structures leaving the city at large intact, and the tactic had worked. They not only disabled the native's defensive line but took down the AA platforms around the city allowing his gunships to move further in.

"Colonel, take a look at this," said one of his aides handing him a tablet. It showed that the natives had abandoned the city in general and the civilians had moved to most northern part, far away from his advance. Along with them were also the native armored soldiers that proved such a challenge. It appeared that this conflict was soon over, at least for the most part.

"What of the command center? Did they abandon it as well?" asked Victus.

"We observed many personnel leaving but it is still defended," responded the aide.

This was intriguing for Victus. The command center was easily the most defensible location in the city but many had abandoned it. Had there been a schism within the native's military causing some to retreat north knowing that turian forces would soon take that location? It might also be that part of the military wanted to abandon the civilians to the turians while others wanted to protect them foremost. Whatever the reason these native had just given the turians a good advantage in taking the command center. What was left in the northern parts could be taken later and if they could surround them then perhaps they could starve them out.

"Relay this to the general. Let him know what's going on and that the command center is now easier for attack." He hoped this small war would come to an end soon.

* * *

Bullets rained all around Kernell and his men. They were located in a choke point in the city and the enemy was firing nonstop. He left his cover and fired back with his laser rifle, a comforting feeling in this time of war. This had been going on for a solid half hour and he still had not heard any word from the general.

He heard the whine of a tesla canon as it powered up. An enemy gunship came into view just as the soldier fired the weapon blowing the ship from the sky. Debris rained down onto the lizards below.

With a crack he saw one of his men go down, most likely from enemy sniper fire. A few more cracks were heard following soldier either going down or screaming. What was their defense was quickly being overrun. But his men kept on, showering the lizards with plasma and laser. They got some as they rose from their cover to fire.

Chaos was all around him and smoke filled his lungs. His eyes were burning and his muscles ached. But he kept firing. An enemy missile went into the air and came right for him. Kernell and the men around him seeing this jumped as hard as they could away just before the missile impacted. The impact threw men and rubble into the air.

Kernell looked around him as his ears rang from the attack. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before they were overrun. This enemy was relentless. Even though they had suffered more losses they would not give up. As he was about to head back to engage the enemy again his pipboy chirped. Looking at it he realized that was the cue they had been waiting for. Into his comm he alerted his men to the situation and told them to prepare.

Then he ordered the next phase. When he did men and women that he held in reserve came running to the front. One was Gage who ran past him with determination etched into her face. In her hands, and the hands of the others, was a Fat Man. They only had a few of these weapons and he held them in reserve just for this. With his order the eleven men and woman handling a Fat Man pulled their trigger launching mini nukes into the air. But these were not the weapons of a time past, oh no. Once the mini nuke reached its highest point and began descending, each one broke into twelve, each with the firepower five time greater than their ancient predecessor.

Nuclear fire bombed the enemy. He could hear their screams as they were wiped from existence. They were so close together in concentration of their attack that they had nowhere to run. It tore thought them easily and with the new attack they stopped firing. With his enemy distracted Kernell ordered his men to retreat. They began their journey north where General Golunks waited for them as did the rest of the civilians all squished together. Kernell was just happy that he followed through on his order and stalled the enemy and he was finally able to leave this little piece of Ellen's hell.

* * *

General Arterius held his right arm and looked over his burn. The burn was caused by those small nuclear devices the natives were so fond of. During that attack he had lost half of his team and had already undergone multiple doses of radiation medication because of the attack. Many of his men would have to forgo the treatment for a while longer because they had already run out, unprepared for the tactics of the natives. These plague bearers continued to pain him. But that would soon over.

He looked a ways ahead at their command center. They had advanced quickly after the nuclear wielding natives had turned tail and fled following their attack. His men had already overwhelmed the defenders pushing them inside of their base as his men continued their assault. Arterius had taken command of the assault once he arrived and had done a good job at it with little interference from Victus, whom he did not care for. With the division of the native forces this command center would soon fall into his hand.

He could barely wait until they had access the information that base surely held. His mission was to secure as much technology and information possible which hopefully would allow the turians to easily place themselves above the rest of the galaxy as the superior race. He welcomed the day when they could rule the galaxy and did not have to deal with the necessary diplomacy and restrictions imposed by the other races today. That was why the council was uninformed about the turian's assault. It would come out in time but then it would be too late and the turians would be far ahead in developing this technology for themselves.

Just then one of his men reported that the base was secure. Finally after hours of battle they would get their prize. These natives put up a decent fight but they should have known better than being able to hold out against the turians. Assembling his squad he set off for the now secure base. While it was only one story it quickly led down into the bowels of the planet as they descended the stairs. Scars marked the walls where the defenders and turians combated one another. The floors were lined with bodies from both sides and blood made the general's walk slippery.

Finally they made it to the command center. As he scanned the room the general saw how the natives made their last stand. Barricades were around the room facing the single entrance. Natives now dead were spread around the room. He saw the small craters from turian grenades that were used in the room to clear it out. None of the terminal displays were on and the room lacked the glow of the screens. A few men with their guns partially raised stood facing one lone individual, the sole survivor.

As Arterius approached him he looked him over. His eyes were blue and his hair gray. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His red blood was pooling onto the floor and splotches of it dotted his purple robe. This native was believed to be their leader and once he was patched up he would prove a valuable specimen.

As he reached the native he accessed his omni-tool and activated his translator. They had been studying this language all morning and his men had put together a rough program for communication that so far worked for the natives already captured.

"Do you understand me?" he asked and a second later his omni-tool emitted his question in the native's tongue. It was odd for Arterius to do this for he was so use to other races having translators in their omni-tools preventing any delay during an exchange.

"Yes," spoke the old native, Arterius understanding him a second later when his word was translated.

"Good, now if you want to continue breathing you will do as I say. You belong to me now and your base is under my command," said the general with his voice filled with triumph. He stared directly into the eyes of the native and was surprised. There was no remorse in those blue eyes, only determination of the fiercest kind. The native quickly reached into its robe and pulled out a weapon pointing it at the Arterius causing the general to jump back and his men raising their weapons. "NO!" he yelled to his men raising their weapons after he saw the revealed weapon. It was an old kinetic weapon, not an energy weapon, and would do no damage to him or his men. Arterius gave a small chuckle and said to the native: "You cannot hurt us with that weapon."

With that the native smiled. "Oh, I know," it said in a drawn out way. To the look of confusion on Arterius' face the native took the weapon and pointed it at his own head and pulled the trigger. The slug burst through his head and the native, leader of these people, died in front of them. The general frowned in anger at this but he knew it would not rob him of too much. Then he noticed the native wrist light up in what looked like an altered version of his omni-tool. Various native language units appeared on the screen. The general froze for only a second when he realized what it most likely meant. Then he felt nothing, nor did he see anything. He simply ceased to exist.

* * *

Ralph shielded his eyes as he watched the mushroom cloud rise from citadel command. His heart ached in pain and sadness at the loss of his boss and friend. He did not agree with the plan the elder created but could not argue with its success. His scouts reported that vast amounts of invaders were present at the site. He only wished Rayvon would have let him play the bait instead but with all his reasons and protest, he refused. "This must be my burden to carry. To many have given their lives for us this day and I cannot let any other do what must be done if I myself can do it" he said to Ralph. Only Rayvon or Ralph could have stayed for they were the only one who could access the base's self destruct. But Rayvon would not let Ralph do it.

Rayvon then asked for volunteers for his last act and nearly everyone stepped forward. Only a few were selected but the pride Ralph saw in Rayvon's eyes would be remembered by him for the rest of his life. He only hoped that Rayvon went out well and honorably.

Ralph stood in the civilian camp along with the remainder of the command unit. Here they prepared for their final stand against the aliens. The camp was a buzz of conversation with the mushroom cloud forming and everyone understanding the cause behind. Everyone would be safe from the effects of radiation thanks to the pipboys all wore.

He was soon alerted by his aide that what was left of the city's defensive line had arrived. He watched as they made their way into camp battered and bleeding with looks of confusion on many of their faces in regard to the explosion. Knight Kernell approached him, his face covered in dirt and blood plastered on his armor and stood at attention for Ralph.

"Well done Knight. We owe you and your men a lot of thanks." Seeing the fatigue in the knight's eyes he gave him a soft smile. "Go and get cleaned up Knight. We will do a full debrief after you are ready."

"Thank you sir," Kernell said as he departed from Ralph, disappearing into the crowd. He deserved whatever small relief he could find for he had done what many would not, what many could not.

Now the people of Ellen were on their last leg. They had few supplies and fewer men. Ralph looked up towards the sky and hoped that the fleet would be here before the enemy came for them. He knew that this attack did a great amount of damage but doubted it would buy anything other than a small amount of time before the enemy began again. And so he waited.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed.

As many of you most likely noticed I did not include the artifact that General Arterius was originally suppose to recover as per the comic. This was because I felt the time frame that this event is taking place in does not support it. In the comic the turian ship carrying the artifact crashes on Shanxi (Ellen) during the midst of the fighting. Since my battle for the planet is not nearly as long as the Alliance version I chose not to utilize that particular story.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Remember to post any criticisms or if you would prefer you could always PM me. The second part on the Battle of Ellen will be up soon.

Thank you.


	5. Boom City Part II

And here is the conclusion to Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy and remember to post any criticisms you have regarding what I wrote. I do read them all and so far many of them have been helpful.

Read and Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

Boom City Part II

Admiral Paul Robinson, commander of the Union First Fleet, gazed at the view screen which displayed the assortment of colors associated with mass space. This scene was about the only redeemable event in mass space when compared to the waiting that they all experienced. He sat in his chair glancing at his various displays showcasing the status of nearly everything about the VS Courier Six, the fleet's flag ship, as well as all the other ships. He chair was the captain's chair while Captain Jenna Sarath sat to his right. She occasionally ordered the bridge crew around or inquired about the status of different ship related subjects. She was an effective commander Robinson thought she might very well be his predecessor one day. He hoped that that day would not come anytime soon.

As waited he thought about the unique way the Union fleets worked together to create an effective fighting force. All three nations were so different from one another that it was impossible for one to be entirely cohesive with one another. So when the First Fleet was formed the Board decided to use the differences to their advantages.

Vegas had the most advanced technology and manufacturing capability so it produced nearly all the ships as well as the brave men and women who crewed them. This was also allowed Vegas to play a critical role in the Union even though it had the smallest population. The only person that could hold the title of admiral and not be a citizen of Vegas was the Union Supreme Command, Admiral of the Fleets and for the moment that was Admiral Belmont of the Brotherhood. Robinson knew the man well and trusted him in his orders and actions.

The Brotherhood also had a role best suited for them. On every ship in the fleets there were always Brotherhood. They were the equivalent of pre-war marines aboard ships at sea. They not only provided security onboard the ships but also acted as the first responders in any situation. Those assigned to the fleet were some of the best the Brotherhood had to offer and that said most used power armor. They were the first one out to fight and there armor gave them much potential. They could do anything from maneuvering and engaging enemies in space to using droppers to land on the ground and provide quick relief for allied forces. The Brotherhood's technological level also insured that they could operate around the advanced star ships without need to much help or being a bother. They were also Vegas' best ally and Robinson trusted their men to always have their backs.

The NCR performed the largest role in the Union which was enabled by the size of their population. Their soldiers formed the main army of the Union and were quite proficient at it. Lacking the technological advantage that Vegas and the Brotherhood employed they relied on their numbers to overcome difficult situations. The NCR soldiers used high grade combat armor and kinetic weapons and while they could not compete with either the Brotherhood or Vegas one on one, their force size as well as effective, if antiquated, weapons ensured that they would be nearly impossible to be defeated. Most importantly, the NCR was the best at extended ground campaigns and performed their role astoundingly.

While the fleets and the Union performed very well so far they had yet come across an alien species. To date the only major duty the fleets had performed was stopping a string of rebellions of NCR colonies a few years ago. While it had been a victory Robinson felt that his fleet had yet to be tested. He worried what would happen during the upcoming engagement and prayed that the fleet would come out victorious over the new enemy.

"I think we are going to do well against these aliens," said Captain Sarath as if she could sense the current worries of the admiral. "We have spent a long time preparing for this. All of our training since the Prothean data cache has been about this moment and I have faith in us to do this." Her confidence was contagious and the Admiral wiped his worry from his mind.

"We have no other choice but to win. The fate of Vegas and the other nations is in the balance," he said receiving a nod from the Captain. Then the navigation officer reported that the fleet would be leaving mass space in ten minutes and counting. The Admiral quickly began thinking of their plan of attack. It was a simple one with them opening up with the laser cannons as soon as they exited space following with a plasma wave. He hoped to take as many of these bastards out as quick as he could. He did not want any to escape.

* * *

"These reports of yours are good Colonel. I am glad to hear of your success following the trap," said General Larquin Arton, commander of the 7th and 22nd Turian Fleets onboard his flagship Last Will. He was talking to Colonel Victus who was now in charge of the ground assault on the planet, following the passing of General Arterius in the city's command center when it went nuclear. The colonel had just alerted him that his forces, or what was left of them, had surrounded what remained of the city's population in the northern part of the city.

"Thank you ,General. I estimate that after we hold here for a few days these natives will surrender. They can only have so many provisions with them and soon will run out. If their armed forces attempt to leave the area in an attack or retreat they will be targeted by the fleets and be neutralized. We only have time now, and our scavenger teams are collecting all the native tech they can. Overall this will be counted a victory," said Colonel Victus. The General could easily see the pain of the loss of him men during the attack and paused for a second as if he did not truly consider it a victory. "Sir, any word sighting yet on native reinforcements. I know there shouldn't be many, if any, but the way these creatures fought it leaves me somewhat worried? It's like they were buying time in everything they did since we landed. They could have easily armed the civilians and used them but they didn't. I worry that they did this because they believed that this was not their last stand and there was hope," said Victus causing a small new worry to rise in the General's mind. Behind the colonel stood the native city, smoke rising out of many parts and the specks of gunships in the flying quickly in the background.

"Nothing as of yet , Colonel. We are on standby incase..." a warning signal flashed on his terminal causing the General to pause in mid sentence. "Colonel it seems we have some company. Keep those natives secured and I will alert you when we are through. General Arton out." Excitement coursed through his veins. He had been waiting for this and hoped he would not be disappointed. None of the native ships originally here were able to be salvaged and Arton wanted those energy weapons.

"What do we have?" asked the General to the navigation officer. The bridge was quite and tense ready for whatever was coming.

"We have just detected ships on our scanners sir. There are fifty seven ships and they are..." The navigation officer was interrupted in his report as the ship shook violently shaking him from his seat. Many were not strapped into their seats and either fell to the floor or held on for dear life. Arton grabbed onto the chair's arms and managed to stay himself. It continued for a few more seconds before it stopped.

"Report!" he roared wanting to know what exactly just happened. One of the bridge crew brought up the view screen showing the fleet. "Dear spirits," he said as he watched the devastation. Debris from his own ship drifted in front of the cameras, but his ship was not the only one hit. A cruiser passed in front of them, scorch marks dotted its hull. She was spinning with no lights or any sign of power showing. As she rolled over and the general saw that the cruiser was missing large portions of its hull. He could see fires burning on the inside where there was still some oxygen for fuel.

"We have lost seventeen ships sir," said the navigation officer. He said this in shock, for nothing like this had ever happened in the history of the Turians. He then brought up the view of the enemy fleet as another round of laser fire slammed into the turian fleets. This time the bridge crew was fastened into their seats and maintained their duties over the few seconds of hits. "Another eleven ships are down, General."

The General then began ordering the fleet into a offensive formation. They lost another few ships during this period and were soon ready to begin firing effectively. With an order from the General nearly every ship left in the fleet of over two hundred opened fire. He could feel the vibrations as Last Will's main gun fired. He watched on the view screen as the slug, much slower than the lasers, made their way to the enemy fleet. He took a second to observe the ships. He was stunned to see three ships rivaling the size of Council dreadnoughts present. Then he watched as the slugs impacted the enemy fleet causing bright flares to appear over the opposing fleet. A few seconds passed by before the enemy fleet was clearly seen again and the General's eyes went wide.

Every last one of the enemy ships was still whole and none were disabled. Slugs were still slamming into the alien fleet but it didn't seem to stop them. He did noted that some of the ships were damaged but that only eased his worries minutely. Unless he could think of something to stop them he knew that the combined forces of the Turian 7th and 22nd fleets as well as all souls were in great danger. Another wave of laser fire stuck once more causing even more ships to go dark on the Admiral's fleet list. Fear made its way through the General. This was not fear of dying or even failure but fear that they may have started a war with a superior enemy capable of doing great damage to Council Space at the very least.

As the impacts of lasers once more penetrated the ships barriers and made direct hit the General felt a large explosion somewhere towards the aft of the ship. "We have just lost our FTL capabilities, General!" yelled the engineering officer.

"Can they be repaired?" asked the general worried about not being able to jump if the situation called for it.

"Yes sir, but we will need to cease combat and allow the fleets repairs ships up to, um, thirty two hours predicted. I don't think we have that time." The engineer was right, they did not have that time. The General did not even know of a way to buy time. Another minute passed this time without an attack by the alien fleet.

"What is the status of the enemy fleet?" asked the General.

"They have ceased firing their laser weapons general," reported the navigation officer. "A few seconds ago we detected a large surge in power from their ships but could not ascertain what it was."

"Wait," shouted the weapon's officer. He quickly adjusted the main view screen showing numerous glowing green dots streaking towards them. "Sir, our computers can't identify these but those are plasma projections. Just like the natives used for some of their handheld weapons. At the speed they're moving we can't avoid them."

"All ships brace for impact!" yelled to the general after activating ship wide communcations. Never before had the Turians encountered plasma weapons and the natives using them had been a shock. But the General still know what effect these weapons could have on their ships, and it was not good.

A few seconds later the bolts began hitting his fleets. He felt his ship being impacted as he watched other ships take hits. They melted right through the armor with some ships splitting in tow or more. His terminal loss contact with over half of his fleets as thousands upon thousands of plasma bolts made contact.

To the General's confusion his personal terminal went dark. As he began to wonder why the bridge burst into chaos. Terminal stations began shorting out causing sparks to spray his men. Numerous fires broke out wrapping some of the crew in flame. The fire suppression system failed and men donned with personal infernos ran around the room, painful screams flooding out of their mouths. The lights on the bridge failed leaving only the main view screen to light the large room. Multiple explosions ran through the ship causing the dreadnought to violently lose artificial gravity flinging some crew, those out of their seats trying to quench the flames, into the air. Only a second later the gravity kicked back on slamming them into the ground. The General heard many bones break as the crew fell down and winced. He tried to communicate with the med bay but internal communication was out. To the General's worry all communication was out. He used is omni-tool in attempt to reach out to others on the ship but none would answer.

He felt the ships shake again as another bolt slammed into in. Immediaetly the atmosphere in the room began venting. He knew there the leak was not coming from bridge itself but somewhere else. Looking to the main entrance the bridge he noticed the bulkhead was open, only partially closed. He unfastened his seat's harness and jumped up making his way to the entrance. Over the shrill of escaping air he order some of those around him to assist. Together they made their way to the entrance and begin to manually force the bulkhead close. Finally both sides came together and one man activated the manual lock sealing the door. The air ceased continuing to vent from the bridge. The general looked back feeling slightly lightheaded and knew they lost most of their atmosphere. Making his way over to the engineering station he pushed the now dead engineering officer aside. Burn marks covered his body from damaged parts of his station but he say the man actually die when the ship lost and quickly regained gravity. But now was no time to think about the dead.

He ducked down and pulled of the paneling's cover so he could access underneath. After a few seconds he flipped the stations emergency power supply causing it to come to life. A terminal screen was projected and he began his work. He brought the bridge's emergency power supply online, something the engineer failed to do during the chaos. Lights began coming back on as well as terminal stations now with power. The bridge took a haunted look as some light flickered casting strange shadows. Next he activated the bridges emergency environmental systems and he could feel air beginning to return to the room easing his headache.

The one good thing about the atmosphere leaking out of the room is that it quenched many of the fires. What was left was quickly put out by the remaining bridge crew. After a few minutes of helping the crew get the bridge under control, the General returned to his chair and activated his now restored personal terminal. His station gave him all information pertaining to every ship in the fleets. First he looked at Last Will to see its damage. He was saddened to see that the engineering section was completely dark. No life signs were detected anywhere in its vicinity. Sensors also indicated large portions of the ship's hull was gone. Over sixty percent of the crew was missing and presumed dead by the ship's computer. Fires burned all throughout the ship and many levels were dark and unresponsive. Unfortunately his ship fared better than most.

Of all the ships in fleets only two were capable of a FTL jump, both of them frigates. Every other ship was nearly destroyed. While some retained propulsion abilities most were dead in space. He was confused by the reading of the 22nd's Fleets dreadnought. It completely offline but it should have fared as well as his at least. He adjusted the main view screen to look at it personally, thankfully the cameras necessary were still functioning. He cursed as he looked at it. It was in multiple pieces. It was clearly without power and almost blended in with the darkness of space with only the burning fires of some areas lighting it. Soon the fires went out as the oxygen necessary was vented into space giving the ship a long dead look. Using the view screen the General continued to look around. He was happy to see that some made it to escape pods and now waited for pickup, although it was doubtable that pickup would be a friendly one. According to his terminal some crews were still waging wars inside the ship in attempt to contain their various situations and save the ships.

Then he looked at the alien fleet. It was now at the edge of his fleet but luckily it had stopped firing. Some ships entered orbit of the planet and he noticed thousand of ejections raining from the ships onto the planets. A few seconds later he saw numerous transport ship beginning their decent as well. The General waited for the enemy to finish them off but it just sat there, watching.

"General we have fleet wide communications back up as well as internal ones," reported the communications officer. Suddenly the ship lurched to its side and he could feel it picking up speed, if slowly.

"Sir, we are beginning to be pulled towards the planet," said the navigation officer. "A number of other ships are also experiencing the same. We have no ability to alter course, sir." The General understood what this meant. Without the power to move the ship would continue crashing through the atmosphere eventually crashing on the planet. In that moment the General realized that they had not only lost to the enemy, but lost without a chance and without honor.

Seeing the two frigates that were still capable of FTL travel he ordered them to jump back to Valen and alert the Hierarchy to the event here. He watched as they began making speed to jump. The alien fleet and immediately notice. It fired on the ships as they were escaping, their lasers ripping into one crippling it. The other frigate managed to only take small damage and jumped away to the relief of the General.

The General then ordered a fleet wide order to abandon all ships still online. He ordered for their crews to scuttle their ships as well preventing the enemy as much they could from getting their technology and data. Some ship did not have communication abilities and some did not seem able to perform the order but some did. As the Last Will picked up more speed heading for the planet he watched ship after ship explode internally, their last defiant act towards the aliens. Then when he did as much as he could for the fleet, the General ordered the bridge to their escape ship. He gave on last look around the bridge and then followed the bridge crew as they began their preparation to leave the ship forever.

* * *

Colonel Victus watched with awe at the lights flashing in the already bright sky. With hoots and whistles his men watched along with him as their fleet engaged whatever small resistance these natives could throw at them. Victus like many of his people marveled at battle. He wished he was up there now, observing the battle personally as his people secured another victory. After a few minutes dense clouds began moving in and covering the sky preventing him and his men from seeing any more flashes.

He returned his attention back to his present situation dealing with the natives. He had them surrounded and while his people were outnumbered by the natives, they had yet tried to break free. With the fleet above them there was little these natives could do and that was just how Victus liked it. No more fighting, no more bloodshed, just simply waiting till his enemy gave up saving those on bothe sides.

He was going over reports from the scavenging teams. Everywhere they looked they found treasure troves of technology. No known experience outside of Prothean artifacts yielded as many possibilities as what they found here and the entire army was ecstatic. Victus just wished that more of his men where here. While this was a victory for him, the loss of two thirds of his forces would haunt him for all of his years to come.

While he reviewed his reports various loud noises came from the sky. It caused him and nearly all of his men to look up in surprise. It sounded like ships entering the atmosphere hard. He wondered what the alien ship would look like as it plummeted toward the ground.

He counted five objects breaking the clouds over various points as the ships came streaming in, and lucky for him and his men they were all a good distance away. All of the ships were smoking as they plowed through the clouds covering the sky. He could not make out much except that they had taken a lot of damage. Some of the turians raised their arms in the air in excitement over the scene. One of his aides came to him, his face full of fear. As he handed Victus a magnifying scope his hand trembled. Looking at the falling ships with the scope Victus exclaimed to his men: "Those are our ships!". Quite quickly came over his men as they realized what this meant. They all stared to the sky, unmoving.

Victus ordered his men to hail the fleet for a report. While the signal was sending there was no response and after a few more tries it seemed there would not be. They would have to wait and see. A much louder boom echoed across the land as something else entered the planet's atmosphere. Victus feared what would come next and hoped it was not too. He hoped in vain.

Suddenly a ship busted through the cloud cover at such a speed the clouds themselves separated in great distance around the ship. He and his men immediately recognized the ship and watched as their fleet's flag ship descended from the heavens. Chunks of the ship were missing and most of the armor was burned by some unknown weapon and atmosphere. Fires were breaking out all over the ship as it fell. Pieces of the ship, no longer content to stay together, began breaking off and joining the fall to the ground. Victus watched in horror with the scope as he saw bodies, turian bodies, being sucked out into the air beginning their long fall to death. The ship twisted as though it was in agony as its main structure began breaking down sending ripples along the ship. Then there was a large explosion from the port side causing the ship to convulse to his horror. Thankfully escape pods began jettisoning off of the ship. Some were damaged or hit by debris and exploded as they left killing even more of his people.

The ship ripped through the air as it flew above the city along its decent. Victus and his mean watched as it went further and further away getting ever closer to the ground. Finally they watched from the distance when it was little more that a speck as the ship crashed into the ground. A rumble similar to a distant earthquake rocked them slightly.

After a few minutes of the Last Will's crash something else decended from the heavens. Small black dots in the thousands rushed down to the ground. Impacts were seen all around them as these creations landed caused dirt to rise in the air. Victus soon received a report that out of these creations rose Armor Powered enemy soldiers and he could hear the sound of battle rising as his men were fired upon. Behind him he heard the natives cheering. Their voices were deafening and he saw the morale of his men plummet as well, knowing there were in trouble. Then Victus saw larger ships numbering in the thousands descending. These we easily identified as troop transporters and far larger than what him and his men used when landing on the planet. It seemed, much to his dismay, that the natives were more than capable of answering to the attack. He knew that command was wrong and that this was not a small, insignificant civilization. He knew that the only reason that his superiors started this war was because they believed they could easily defeat them with minimal losses. With what he just witnessed of his own fleet and of the ground combat so far he knew they were all in trouble. Not only that but that these natives were in the right. They were attacked without warning and all fault would go with the Turians no matter how many of them were killed in response.

As the transport ships began landing around them Victus did the only thing he knew to do to save his men. The situation was lost and without Fleet support they would be wiped out. Hopefully these creatures knew mercy. With that thought he ordered all of his men to report to him and to not engage. Then he used to translator to sent the natives a message. He told them he surrendered.

* * *

The next day passed quickly for those on both Ellen and the Fleet. Admiral Robinson was pleased to hear of the aliens surrender and they were quickly disarmed and collected by groundside forces. They had also begun rescue operations of those aliens stuck in space in their escape pods. They were moved down to the planet and placed in secure locations outside of Insignia. They were now guarded by the NCR forces stationed there. Luckily most of the city's populace was alive and while there was much damage, repairs had already begun. Most of the civilians were the city's builders initially and they reported that it would only take them a few weeks time to repair a majority of the city's damage.

It was fortunate for these invaders that they had surrendered before they were butchered. The leader of the ground forces surrendered first followed by the leader of the invader's fleet while onboard an escape ship. Since then any of those hurt were given medical treatment after they were taken into custody. Many of the bodies that were recovered were sent back to Big Mountain on Earth so that they could be studied. The ships medical bay had already performed their own examinations and learned valuable information from those that were wounded and treated. New data was sent back to Arcturus every hour. Engineering teams were also being sent to all the ships still left of the enemy fleet to mine as much information as possible. All the enemies weapons were collected and studied. Robinson was glad to know that they did not find much of a threat in this enemy, except when it came to numbers.

Following the capture of the invader's ground leader, the Union begin integrating the translator data into their pipboys. This allowed them to have conversations with the enemies as well as issuing orders to the captives. It was a great help that the invaders, who called themselves Turians, had already created the program. His fleet would not have to waste hours examining their language and figure out what it meant, which caused the whole process to go by easily.

What little they could gleam for the Turians was that they were a large civilization and part Council. The Admiral did not know what this meant but would find out soon with any hope. These Turians would reveal very little, and while admirable, it was vastly irritating.

Robinson was in his office, just off of the bridge waiting for his guest. His guest was the Admiral of the Turian Fleet and while he was quite with others, Robinson was hoping he would be able to get him to talk. If not he was to report to Admiral Belmont and be given his next set of orders. He hoped that the Turian would talk, if not... then well, they would see.

Through the doors of his already opened office three figures walked through. Two were Brotherhood assigned to his ship and were fully suited in power armor. The last one was the Turian admiral, or General as he was called. Even though he stood small in front and between the power armored soldiers who both had weapons on him, he acted calm and collected and did not show fear.

The Admiral stood as the General entered the room. Robinson gestured him to sit in front of him, thankfully these creatures could use human chairs. After the Turian was seated Robinson followed. One of the men left the room taking guard outside at the door. The other guard took position on the inside with the two fleet leaders and closed the door, sealing it from the ears outside.

"Thank you for coming to see me General," said Robinson in a polite and respectful tone.

"It is not as though I had much of a choice. Your men were quite persistent," responded General Arton. He also returned the polite and respectful tone.

"To be direct General, I need to know the capabilities that your people possess. I need to know your numbers and your military and fleet size. I also need to know what your countermeasures are in an event like ours and how they will respond."

Arton took a moment to think before responding. "As with those under your command, I cannot tell you our numbers or anything in relation to the capabilities of our forces. I can tell you however that we are large and possess many numbers. We also possess many allies. If you plan to start a war with us, then you will be in for a long and deadly fight and you will lose. As for our response, well we will begin preparing for all out war. Your only chance to surrender. We have conquered many others and you will be treated fair if you don't put up a fight. We cannot allow you to go on, especially with this technology you possess. You are a threat to the greater good." His voice was full of pride and confidence as he threatened the conqueror. From Robinson's standing, the General seemed to believe all that he said, even though they had lost horribly during the battle. Robinson hoped that it was simply a bluff.

"You and your people have already started a war, General. You attacked us without warning even though we did nothing to you people. You didn't even offer us a chance for diplomacy but instead launched an invasion onto one of our planets. You killed our people and since we wiped your sorry asses out we have done nothing but treated you kindly. And here after all that, after your dismal display, you threaten me. General I am trying to save the lives of your people. I do not want bloodshed, but I will create it if necessary. So I am asking you, will you give me the information I need?" Anger was bubbling inside the Admiral as he said this. This race of being was so idiotic. He considered them, especially after what their defeated general said, to be nothing more than elitist.

"I have nothing further to say Admiral," said the turian. Silence followed his words and the two sat there, staring the other in the eyes.

With a sigh Robinson activated one of his offices view screens. Soon after the image of Admiral Belmont appeared. Belmont watched the turian, anger in his own eyes.

"Did get all that, sir," asked Robinson to the only man who outranked him outside of the Board.

"Yes I did and as did the Board." He took a second before continuing. "Because of it they have put the go ahead on my plan." Both of the Admiral's were saddened by this. It was not something that they wanted to do, but failing to attain any useful information with an assumed alien attack, they had to act while they could.

A map of the known galaxy appeared in the room. It quickly centered on a system and then a live feed was brought up broadcasted by a Union scout ship. The turian general's eyes went wide when he saw this.

"This is the system that your fleet originated from, General," said Belmont. "From what we had gathered it is a large industrial planet with over a billion souls living on it. By what we have gathered it goes by Valen, doesn't it General?" The general nodded his head and was clearly confused by what was happening. Robinson wondered what was going through his mind.

"Good," said Belmont as the turian nodded. "Admiral Robinson, your orders are as followed. You will take as many ships as you deem fit to this system. Once you arrive your fleet will begin destroying all space born structures that are deemed either military or industrial. Once you have finished with them you are to begin a nuclear bombardment of the planet." The turian's eyes went wide as he said that. He went to move but the Brotherhood soldier on guard held hip in place by placing his hand on his shoulder. "You are to target the planet's military and industrial structures. Use everything from nukes to electromagnetic pulse weapons to disable that planet. I want you to avoid killing as many civilians as possible during your attack, we need as many left alive as possible when you are done. Following that you are to return to Ellen and take part in the defense. The Board is putting all their nation's assets behind you in preparation for this war the General speaks of. You are to leave as soon as possible. God be with you, Admiral." With that Belmont terminated the connection.

The General finally spoke. "Why Admiral, why are you going to do that to Valen?" His voice and eyes were full of confusion. He did not understand their intention. Most would wipe out the planet and its people striking a serious blow to the Turians but the Union wanted to leave them all alive.

"Are your people heartless, General? If some of your people were in trouble and you had the ability would you save them? Will your people help this planet's population from starving?"

"We would," answered the general after a pause.

"That is our goal, General. We need time to prepare and get our defensive ready for this war. From what we have gathered, to get us your people have to pass by that system and planet. Do you know the logistics required to feed and save that many people. Thanks to our bombardment there will be no way for them to care for themselves forcing your nation to provide everything for them. With this we will tie up your resource for weeks or longer while your people rush to save over a billion lives from starvation and death. We are going to use your own people against you. Hopefully after this your nation will want to negotiate and hopefully so to, for them they do not try to test our defenses. You make take the general back to his quarters now." The General rose and was escorted out by the soldier.

Robinson then began to make preparations to move out. He would take most of his ships but leave about a third behind to guard Ellen. Even though these Turians were his enemy, he hoped that they would come to the table. He was not thrilled about a war.

* * *

The Council Gardens was a buzz of activity. All councilors were in attendance and discussing the rumors that had be spreading. In front of them a view screen showed one the Citadel News Network. It had reported that two Turian fleets had been wiped out with only one ship, a frigate returning alive though it was not unharmed. The Turian councilor, Kleen, was as confused as the others. None knew what was going on. Once again the news station showed footage supposedly from the frigate. It presented a Turian fleet with over two hundred ships as well as two dreadnought being wiped out as though they were nothing. The only thing that was shown of the enemy was blurry. The station also gave detailed images of the planet that the fleets were above. It showed a city that was in some images scarred and in others intact. This city used architecture unfamiliar in Citadel Space. The reporter, an asari, proclaimed that this was a new civilization that the turians not only encountered, but invaded. It also reported that Turians had not comments dealing with this issue.

The Council was also just alerted that the Turians had begun mobilizing many of their fleets, and they were most likely preparing for and unknown war. The Council wanted answers and was doing everything to retrieve them. Suddenly a flurry of movement took place at the entrance to the Gardens. Walking up towards the councilors was the Primarch, leader of the Turian Hierarchy. He was surrounded by his many security personnel and aids, all serious looking if a little worried.

"Primarch," began Tevos, councilor for the asari. "Thank you for joining us for this meeting. We would like to know the validity of these reports we have been receiving." The Primarch had been on the station and about to leave as the news station first reported these events. The Council immediately requested a summons by him in order to figure out what was going on. While it was clear he did not want to, the Primarch agreed.

"All I can tell you councilors at this time is that we have encountered a hostile race who managed to greatly damage our fleets," he said. "I am afraid that all other information is classified until we ,ourselves, know more."

"That isn't very satisfactory, Primarch," responded Councilor Kinron, the salarian. "This reports indicates that you lost two fleets to this enemy who you had outnumbered. There is also evidence of a ground invasion conducted by your military on this planet. In the interest of our greater security, we need to know more about this potential enemy."

"We are also requesting you to stop your plans for retaliation, Primarch," said Tevos. "Whoever these newcomers are this is not the way to handle this situation. It must be handled with diplomacy and done carefully. We do not want another war to come to our lands."

"I assure you all that we have attempted all forms of diplomacy that was available to us, but we had no choice. I also have no comment on anything else at this time." He said this even though the Council knew he was lying, or at the very least not telling all of the truth. "Now I must be going. There are many situations which require my attendance at this time."

As he turned to leave, the Turian councilor, Ravek, spoke up. "Primarch, sir. It is imperative that we know what is happening. If these reports are true this could be the start of a very serious conflict. I urge you to let us, as a unified body, deal with this situation before it spreads any further. I don't want to see anyone, especially our own people to be further hurt by an avoidable consequence."

The Primarch hesitated for a moment, giving a long look at the Turian Councilor. The Primarch was fighting a battle in his own mind. He did not want to it to be known how they had handled the situation with these aliens. But he also did not want to lose anymore of his people, especially when he was not sure if they could handle this new threat alone. After another moment he responded. "Thank you, Councilor," he said with sincerity. "And all of you, but I assure you all that we have this situation under control and will give you as much information as soon as possible. But right now it must remain need to know for our own security." With this he began to leave from the Council's Presence.

"Breaking news from Valen!" reported the news station on the view screen above causing even the Primarch to stop and take notice. The asari reporting continued. "We have just received reports that Valen has come under assault by unknown forces. According to our information all space faring structures of military and industrial purposes have been destroyed and the enemy fleet has just entered orbit above the planet. Wait, we have just accessed a video feed broadcasting from one of our ships in the area. It has reported being passed over by the fleet as have all other civilian ships. There is somewhat of a delay due to the distance. Hold on... Here it comes." The ship had a good view of the ships and the planet. The ships were of very strange design. They were more block like than the streamlined vessels in citadel space. "It appears as though they have come to a stop above the planet. We have not detected any forms of communication emanating from any of the ships. They... It appears they are launching items that appear to be missiles towards Valen." said the asari as hundreds of missiles left the ships. The Council's was deathly quite as they waited to see what happened.

Suddenly large flashes of light began appearing all over the planet. The camera on the ship zoomed as far as it could showing multiple mushroom clouds taking the place of the numerous flashes. "The fleet is bombarding Valen with nuclear weapons," said the reporter, her voice full of fear and yet awe. "According to those on board the observing ship, it appears that the weapons are avoiding all major cities and focusing on military and industrial centers. Wait, they are launching another wave." This time the weapons did not impact the ground but exploded in the atmosphere. Webs of blue energy covered the planet and area by area, all lights went out. "It appears they have employed EMP weapons against Valen. These weapons have to be unlike traditional ones because the power grids should be resistant to this type of attack. Whoever this enemy is they are strong and possess advance technology."

Those in the Council Gardens continued to watch the scene unfold before their eyes as the Turian planet was wiped off the table. "The crew on the ship is reporting receiving a video message from the enemy fleet addressed to all turians. Hold on," the reporter said as she waited from someone unseen. "We have been given permission to show this message. Here it is now:"

The screen switched from showing the planet to showing a creature dressed in white with matching hat standing on board what appeared to be the bridge of a star ship. When he began speaking it was translated. "I am Admiral Robinson, Commander of the Union First Fleet on board the Vegas Ship Courier Six. I am here with a message for the Turian Invaders: You have attacked our ships with no warning or explanation. You have also attacked and invaded one of our colonies, again without warning. You landed your forces on our planet and assaulted our city. When our defenses proved too good for you used your fleet to rain down destruction upon our people. You killed our people and all so you could get your claws onto our technology. You did not try to negotiate, you did not want diplomacy you would have not only stolen from us, but enslaved us if you could.

Then we retaliated. We destroyed your fleets with ease while not losing a single ship. Now we have come to your planet and returned what you did to us. We could have easily wiped out all of its people but we choose not to. Instead we only targeted military and industrial centers. We most likely killed millions of your people during the attack and we understand that and are sorrowful, but understand that we could have done much more. Instead we will show you mercy. We consider ourselves even after this attack. We have also shown you that we are capable of destroying you should we choose. With this attack we signal to you that we are ready for war. If there is war then you will pay a high price. We are going to burn your planets. We will flatten your cities. We will kill all of your people.

My fleet is now returning to Ellen, the planet you tried to take from us. I have been ordered by the Board to give you these next few days to come to your senses and prevent this war. If you want peace then come to us. If you come you will be given a chance to speak. While we are ready and willing for war, we are also ready and willing for a peaceful solution. We are not a people quick to violence but we will do whatever necessary to ensure our safety. But know that this will be your only opportunity for this course of action. If you delay, we will not." With those words the message ended and went back to the reporter.

"There you have it people. We have contacted the Turian..." the noise of the news dipped off as the Council burst into talks. The Primarch continued to stare at the screen as it showed one of his planets burn.

"Primarch, will you now tell us exactly what happened?" asked Tevos. With slight hesitation he began to tell them everything that had transpired within the last few days. From what he said the Council viewed the newcomer to be telling the truth. The Council then ordered a team of diplomats from all three races to Ellen to begin negotiations.

The council had to stop this from becoming a war. They also wanted to bring this new race under the influence of the Citadel so that they may have access to this technology. They also need to bring this race to a heel. As did all others, they too would soon understand that the Council is the supreme voice in the galaxy.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a long one but I feel it was worth it. Next: Diplomacy! I wonder how the Union and Citadel will react to each other.


	6. The Joy of Diplomacy

This is the final chapter of the First Contact War. While some may be disappointed by this know that its purpose was to set the tone of the story. Also remember that when I said this story was going to be different, I meant it. Now I hope you enjoy and know that next chapter is where the real story begins. Remember to post any thought you have about it or you can PM me if you want. Unless something horrible happens the next chapter will be up in a week or less.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Diplomacy? What Diplomacy?

The information the Council was receiving was astounding. Earlier in the day an official ambassador of the Council made contact with the new race that called themselves the Union. The ambassador was instructed to trade all possible information with the new race in order to build a solid beginning to diplomatic talks. While both the Council and the Union were wary of sharing information regarding any technology, cultural information was traded freely.

"These humans are like the Krogan," said the Turian Councilor Ravek while overlooking some reports. "They committed nuclear genocide on their planet and still managed to hang on. They even managed to build themselves back up and spread into the stars."

"Well at least they are better looking than the Krogan," stated Councilor Tevos in a joking fashion. "But they are resilient. For them to have not only managed to survive but to rebuild their civilization shows extreme resolve. Usually when a species faces that level of destruction they are usually done, unless someone else uplifts them."

"We can also confirm that this is not a coalition of species as some have rumored," said Councilor Kinron bringing up to images. One was of a normal human while the other was similar but looked to be in a constant state of rot. "They say that their pre-war governments were working on projects that caused massive mutation throughout the planet over time once they were released into the atmosphere due to damage from the war. Our reports also state that there is another form of human, what they call a meta-human. These humans would provide interesting information under examination. As would the cause of whatever created these mutations." His mind began to wonder, like most Salarians, on the possible findings such studies could provide.

"Well these humans certainly need no 'lifting up' as you put it Tevos. If anything they need to be put back down," said Ravek. Him like other Turians held no love for these new humans after they tore apart their fleet and attacked a Turian planet.

"I agree with you but I don't see them just giving up their technology," said Kinron. "If anything they won't even join the Council after how your government treated them. I also don't see them bending for our will and the good of the galaxy."

"Yes," said Tevos, "Even this 'Union' is only a military alliance. Each of these three nations governs themselves solely. It doesn't even allow the Union to form a governmental body to oversee matters for the good of all three. It is a very loose bond, but it has proven to be a strong bond."

"And that is the danger," said Ravek. "These humans won't even listen to one another and each are vastly different, yet still they thrive. What chance is there that they will work with us. I doubt very much that they will hand over their weapons technology, it's the only advantage they have. But what about ten, twenty or even fifty years from now? What happens if they refuse us access to this technology and continue to expand and advance and grow. Will we even be able to stop them if we need to. It just might be true to say that the Primarch was right in attacking these humans while they offered little threat, even if he was wrong." He received disappointed looks from Tevos as he went on. "If they don't want to contribute to the greater good of all the galaxy, then should they be allowed to go on?"

"I don't think..." started Tevos only to be interrupted by Kinron.

"You have to agree with the Turians on this issue Tevos," started Kinron. "Look at our technology. All three of our races as well as all other known races have developed based upon Prothean paleo-tech that has been recovered. Any real deviation from this technological route is nonexistent within the known galaxy. The only exception is this human species. Not only are they an exception but they had access to Prothean technology for a while. They merely incorporated it into their own technological advancements instead of using it as a base for advancements like we did. And by these reports they feared encountering the Protheans or some offshoot so they figured out a way to fight them. That is why they rely so heavily on these energy weapons. This is also why if we go without access to this technology while these humans further spread then, even if we outnumber them, we will be outmatched."

"Most importantly these is a species that is ready for war," said Ravek. "They are no pacifists. They come from warriors, beings that know what it means to go to war and sacrifice if it means the betterment of their own. They already don't like us. What do we do if they don't give up their secrets? What other options do we have by doing everything we can to stay in their good graces so they don't one day decide to wipe us out or enslave us. You also have to take into consideration their life span. They say they usually only live more than a couple of hundred cycles. That means that their views leaderships will be changing. Even if this current generation of them are our best friends, what of their successors? Are we willing to take this risk?" The turian was very adamant and persistent on this stance. His race already suffered deaths in the millions due to this species. This new species also destroyed two of their fleets without sustaining any losses. If nothing else, him and his people were afraid and seeking revenge, never a good combination.

"Everything that you both have said is valid, but we cannot let the possibility of war dilute our need for peace. Just because an outcome is likely does not mean it is certain. We must let diplomacy run its course. Show these humans we don't mean them harm and they will come around. We cannot condemn them based on their potential." The passion in Tevo's voice was sincere and true as she said this. She truly wanted to work out the differences and try for peace.

"You are right," said Kinron. "We must try our hand at diplomacy. It has worked well for us for many years. But, if humanity is not willing to contribute to the greater good of our galaxy, if they are not willing to take up the responsibility of ensuring peace, are we, as a whole, willing to do what needs to be done for our own preservation?"

Both Kinron and Ravek stared at Tevos. They already had chosen their side in the event worse came to worse.

"It is necessary for us to be as one in whatever course of action we take. Can we count on your support Tevos?" asked Ravek.

Tevos sighed and looked down to the floor. "If worse comes to worse than yes, the Council will act as one."

And so the Council informed the ambassador who then informed the Union that the Council would meet with them in three days. To the suggestion of Tevos, they even offered to come to humanity's territory for formal negotiations. After this was done the Council then started organizing its assets over the next three days to best handle the Union.

* * *

Admiral Robinson stood on the bridge overlooking the planet Ellen which was being shown on the main view screen. He thought of how much it had come through over the past few days and was hopeful that soon the trouble would pass. It had been surprising for everyone of the three nations to learn of the extensive variety of their new galactic neighbors. So many different civilizations and cultures were merely a few jumps away. The potential gain of simply knowledge about the universe was staggering to the Admiral. There was so much that humanity could learn from these aliens in the coming years and he was happy to be part of it as it started.

Although he was ready and willing for the opportunity of peace, he still prepared for the worst. Using his pipboy he reviewed the new defensives that were being installed. This was considered to be the front line for the Union in case things went south with the aliens. Defenses galore were being placed everywhere possible. Robinson thought that it would have been nice if many of these defenses had been placed when the colony was founded, but he knew they had learned their lesson. These new defenses, while costly, would most likely become the norm for setting up new colonies, at least with the Brotherhood and Vegas anyway. He did not know if the NCR could afford such defenses, but that is what the Union was for.

He heard a talking from behind him and turned to look at the source. He was one Asari, as they were called, and two salarians. While the Asari was quite the looker, the salarians were some of the ugliest things he had ever seen, and he had at one time encountered two ghouls being more than just friends. But this was how things were. He also knew that there were far stranger races out among the stars that he had yet personally encountered. Closing the distance between the aliens he saw they were talking to Captain Sarath.

"Are you through here then?" Sarath asked.

"Yes, Captain. Now your representatives will be able to communicate with the Council on the ship. Now if you do not mind, we will take our leave," said the Asari and with a nod and a few kind words from the Captain they departed.

Robinson viewed into the room where they just were which was on the opposite side of his office on the bridge. It was the VS Courier Six's Board Room. Not only was this a space where fleet captains could meet up to discuss events or hold meetings, but it also hosted, as the fleet's flagship, the ability for the Board to take part in the discussions or give orders. The room was fairly large and the central table seated ten, four of which were reserved for the Board. Many other chairs were spread around along the wall allowing other members of the fleet or necessary personnel to take part in the discussion. Each chair itself was a projector for whosever image needed to be present. On one end of the rectangular table there sat a new device. The Council was wary, which was understandable, and requested that one of their holographic transmitters be installed in the room allowing them to speak, but from a safe distance. The Admiral made sure that this device was in no way connected to the ship's systems or even power supply as to ensure as much security as possible. The machine was now installed and running on its own power and all that was left was for the negotiations to begin. When they did Robinson would be taking the Fleet Admiral's seat at the head of the table as he was invited to join the negotiations, although as merely an observer. General Ralph Golunks would also be joining the scene, also to make observations as well as Captain Sarath. The Admiral left the room and went to preparing for the meeting.

* * *

The next few hours passed quickly by and soon all of the chairs were filled. Representatives and military leaders throughout the three nations were in attendance. The most important one sat at the table while the others sat around the room. The last of those to join was Admiral James Belmont and each leader of the nations. Now all waited for the arrival of the Citadel Council. Robinson was speaking with Captain Sarath a few seats down when the Councilor's machine began to activate. Within another second the three leaders of the Citadel Council appeared before them. For a few moments no one said anything but just observed the other side.

The Asari, Councilor Tevos, began. "Thank you all for meeting us here on what will assuredly be an important day in this galaxy's history. Let me begin by once again apologizing for the way our first contact with you transpired. We personally accept all blame for this action and we will do everything in our power to make it up to you." She took a pause and looked around the room before continuing. "Now have you had time to go over our proposal for your integration into the Council?" This was the meat of the discussion. The Council had sent to the Union during the first day regarding the rules and regulations required by those in Citadel Space. The information was not warmly regarded.

"To the brass tax is it?" responded House who was clearly eager for some serious negotiations. "Not only I, but my counterparts here all have issue with what you propose. And..."

"Such as what?" interrupted the Turian Councilor, Ravek with hostility. "If anything we have been more generous in our proposition to you than we have to any other race. We have even offered you an embassy upon the Citadel, an allowance that requires at least decades to earn. And now you insult us as we just began?"

House began to respond but Jason Brandy, High Elder of the Brotherhood, motioned. House acknowledged him and let him speak instead. "Such as many things Councilor. One of which is you only allow us one embassy."

"And what is wrong with that? You are one species therefore you have one embassy which will fall under the flag of the Union," said Ravek with a moderate mocking tone as if the Brandy was to simple to understand.

"The Union is simply a military alliance between the our three nations," responded Brandy. "It is not even the bulk of our military force." The Councilors were clearly surprised by this. "We set up the Union simply as a way to work together, but it was never intended to represent us or have any governing power at all. For us to only accept the embassy for the Union it would begin to undermined our independent sovereignty. If you want to deal with the Brotherhood you don't go through the Union, you come to us. It is the same with the NCR and Vegas."

"But is the Union not run by you three?" said the salarian Kinron for the first time while gesturing to the leaders of the three nations. "So wouldn't any decision made be made by you three alone? How would there be any false representation among you? I myself am from the Salarian Union which is composed of multiple groups. Tevos here is from a people who are divided into a multitude of republics. Even the turians are made up of different groups. But all unite under one banner for the greater good of their people, as does every other race. Why should you be any different."

"Allow me to explain, Councilors," said House sitting forward in his seat. "I was around before our world committed nuclear holocaust upon ourselves. You see all of us here are decedents of the same nation. In some ways each of us represent what made that nation great before it began to fall. To give you a little history lesson our nation was a union itself comprised of many different states. On the onset of its foundation the majority of the power resided within the states and there was a balance between the states and the central government. However as time went on the central government seized more and more power from the states causing strife around our nation. Eventually the central government decided that the states should change to ease the growing stress, and because they had already taken the power of the states there was nothing the states could do to stop them. Eventually these states became commonwealths which were just a bunch of states bunched together but with one voice. Instead of fifty voices to keep the central government in check, there were only twelve. As time progressed even these voices were silent as the central government became more and more controlling. By the end, the notion of privacy was nonexistent unless you were rich and well connected. The government had complete control over our lives and if you defied them and did not have the resources to protect yourselves, you were either executed on the street or sent to a prison to have experiments enacted upon you.

If we did as you wanted and set up the Union with the power to be our representative, we would also give it a form of government in order to manage the laws and regulations that come from the Council. And while this in the beginning would be small and inconsequential, eventually it would grow. We are each sovereign and we will do nothing that hinders that independence. We may work together and help each other but we will never let one tell the other how to live their lives. We will not unite under on banner for we are each our own. If you want us to have an embassy or to take part in your system then you have to recognize each of us. But I don't think that will be a problem seeing as we won't be joining your organization."

"You won't," asked Tevos with a small hint of fear in her voice. "But why, we have so much to offer you. If will be for the good of us all."

"Correction Councilor," said President Deborah Manning. "If you didn't already know, we deal with many things that you have made illegal to those in your organization. Genetic modification being one as well as the development of artificial intelligences. Just about everyone of us has been genetically augmented to the harshness of our world, not only those with extreme examples such as necro and meta humans. Every person in our three nations technically are illegal to exist in by your rules. And we use AI programs extensively throughout our nations. Those by your laws are also illegal and are subject for termination, which is wholly unacceptable. And if you decide to let us break these laws would you then let the other nations do that as well. Would you then help the, ah, Quarians in finding a new planet instead of spending another three hundred years slowly dying in space."

"She does make a good point, doesn't she Councilors," said Brandy. "Would you allow the same rights to others as you did for us, or would you treat us as a special case. To me, either way land you in trouble."

"We act for the good of all, human," said Ravek angrily. "Just as we are doing here with these peace talks. Whatever decision we make it will be the right one and the other races know that. They will follow along accordingly."

"What about the group you call SPECTREs?" asked Manning. "Would they be able to operate in our nations without adhering to our laws and regulations. According to the information we have they answer only to the Council. They may kill or take all they please with pure immunity from and retaliation. We call people like that outlaws, Councilor, and we kill them." Both sides were beginning to get riled up as the conversation went on for some more minutes of back and forth. Finally Tevos stepped in.

"Please let us calm ourselves," said Tevos. "There is no reason why we have to have this hostility. No one is forcing you to join the Citadel, it is merely one of your choices. There is no reason why we cannot have peace and still go about our own ways." She was sincere in what she said and she looked around to all the leaders with compassion in her eyes.

"Indeed there is not, but we are only explaining why we cannot join your organization," said Brandy. "We are all more than willing to have peace but not at the cost of our independence. We have no problem being your neighbors. Now I believe that we have this issue settled, is there anything else so that we may formally declare peace with you?" He was clearly tired with the talks already. He simply wanted for them to move on and end this conflict.

"Just one," responded Ravek.

"And that is?" asked Manning, her head cocking to the side as she spoke.

"It is the issue of technology," said Kinron. Your nations posses technological feats that have been deemed as impossible by our own people. Furthermore your weapons technology now represents our greatest threat. In the spirit of what is best, we would like to perform an exchange of our technologies. We will give you any technology we possess and you will agree to give us access to study your technology. All in the spirit of peace."

"We cannot agree to that agreement Councilors," said House after a few seconds of shock and with nods from both Manning and Brandy as well form others around the room. "It seems that while we are not nearly your size, our technology allows us hope of surviving against you. Basically it is our only defense, not only against you but any other race. Why would we hand this over when you yourselves have nothing equal or greater to exchange. All of your technology come from the advances of the long dead Prothean civilization. There is little if any deviation to the route from we have seen. More importantly you are not even as advanced as the Protheans. We do have access to Prothean ruins and we do know the potential of their technology. You offer us nothing that we cannot attain only after a few more years of study."

"You three must understand our situation," said Tevos. "You all know how effective this technology is against us. We do not ask you this so that we may overcome you. We simply want to defend ourselves from this technology if it were to fall into the wrong hands. We all know that as time goes on this technology will find its way around the galaxy. That is the natural course of events. All we ask is that you allow us access to this technology now so that we might prepare ourselves from those that would do us harm with it."

"I am sorry Councilors," said Brandy, "but we will not give up our secrets. Yes, eventually elements of our tech will spread but we don't even share our top stuff between ourselves. And you also must understand that while we are ready and willing to fight when we need to, we do not seek conflict. We only wish to go about our own way."

"There must be some other way to handle this crisis," said Manning.

"There is another way," said Kinron. The Councilors looked around to one another making eye contact and each giving a nod. The turian and salarian then disappeared as their images ceased transmitting.

The only one that was left was Tevos. "What is it then?" asked Manning in confusion.

Tevos looked at the ground upon hearing the question then raised her head and made eye contact with each of the leaders. Her eyes were full of sorrow but also of necessary determination. "You must die," she said to the shock of those in the room. Then she too ended her transmission. Talking immediately started among those left as they sought the answer to their confusion.

"Wait," yelled Robinson holding up his handing quieting the crowed. He heard a whine unnatural to this room and worried. "Do y'all hear..." His question was cut off as an explosion ripped him off of his seat and felt himself slamming into the wall behind. He was blinded and nearly deaf but he heard numerous voices speaking in a mumble. Within a few seconds his vision became to come back to him in bits and pieces along with his hearing. He immediately noticed the Council communicator was the cause of the blast. It was on fire and pieces were scattered around the room. He could also feel some pieces in his body and felt blood pooling under his shirt. It was clearly a pre-thought attack but they did not detect any explosives in the device when it was brought on board.

Marine security personnel were already coming through the door, having to forcibly open it as it took some damage."Are you alright Admiral," asked one of them. He was Brotherhood and only wearing combat armor, but he was a welcome sight for the Admiral.

"The Captain didn't make it," someone else shouted. Robinson looking over to where the voice came from saw Captain Sarath. She the closest corporeal one to the communication device and she was there at Robinson's request. She was the fleets second in command should anything happen to him. Now she was mostly ripped in two at her stomach with a small amount of flesh holding her together. Her skin was burned badly and pieces of shrapnel covered her body as though she was a pin cushion. Her inside were no longer contained and spilled out onto the floor along with her blood. He knew there was no way to save her now, and the loss of her was already beginning to pain him deeply.

He then noticed that while most have already left, the three leaders as well as Admiral Belmont was still present and watching him, their eyes filled with sympathy. Before he could address them one of the marines alerted him that they detected enemy fleet movement on the edge of the solar system after he was alerted to it by his pipboy. Robinson looked at his own pipboy and noticed a long piece of shrapnel was sticking out of its main band. He felt fortunate that the band had stopped the metal from slicing through his wrist.

"Do whatever you have to Robinson," said Admiral Belmont with the other three standing behind him. "We will get you reinforcements as soon as possible." Then he as well as Manning and Brandy disappeared as they cut their transmission. All that left was House.

"God be with you, son. You'll need it need it if this turns to a full scale war. Just make sure you give those bastards hell." He said and after a responsive nod from Robinson he left as well.

Robinson immediately made his way out of the room and onto the Bridge followed by two medics who were trying to patch him up as he made his way. He knew his injuries were fairly serious but he had to do what he could. He alerted the Courier's executive officer that he was now acting captain until further notice and asked for a status on the enemy fleet.

"We are only counting ten of them so far," responded the navigation officer.

"If that is all they have then I don't know why they even showed," said the new Captain, Commander Dauntly.

"They have to have some reason for what they did. I'm sure we will..." Robinson started before being interrupted by an alert from navigation.

"More incoming," said the officer. After a few more seconds went by. "Oh my Lord." Her eyes as well as the eyes of everyone else went wide as saucers.

Robinson watched in horror as ship after ship jumped into the system. A terminal in front of him kept a number of how many enemy ships were detected. Several seconds went by before the number stopped, it rested as 1335 total ships. The Union only had 64 ships total with mainly First fleet not in the ship yard as well as some Second Fleet ships as reinforcements. His ships were outnumbered over fifteen to one and while they had many defenses already set up, many were not. Robinson feared the outcome of this battle, especially when he saw what must be their flag ship. It was easily three times larger than anything any side hide. Its cross shape and its main front gun made it look like a whale. He saw the front light up as it let loose.

"They are firing!" said the combat officer as thousands upon thousands of slugs left the ships headed for them. "There are some heading for Ellen as well."

"Order all ships to move into defensive formation and fire at will when able," ordered Robinson. He felt a sting as a medic injected him with something. "That better not put me down, son," he said to the young medic with a threat of warning.

"No sir, it's to keep you going," the medic responded.

"Good man," said Robinson. He felt renewed strength course though his body. He also began to feel the discharges of weapons being fired from his ship. "Can Insignia withstand those attacks?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir," responded the combat officer. "They have their shield towers up but the force of those slugs will be immense. They might not make it." She said this with pain in her voice. If Robinson remembered correctly she had a brother stationed on Ellen. He was glad to note it did not interfere with her duties as she kept strong at her station.

He watched as the first of his fleet's rounds hit the enemy. Their laser weapons were much faster than the alien's kinetic weapons so they hit first. While the damage was great to the ships struck, compared to the size of the fleet, it was insignificant.

* * *

John Kernell, a Knight of the Brotherhood, sat watching the afternoon sky in one of more remote and untouched parts of Insignia. Beside him sat Senior Initiate Gage as well as Scribe Lockney. All three were still on R and R orders as well as in line for promotion. They were spending time together today as they had done nearly every day following the attack. The bond they formed during the fighting was proving to be a permanent one.

Kernell felt a hand land on his thigh and looked to see it belong to Gage. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They had developed a relationship after the attack and after they received orders that she was being transferred out of his unit to lead her own. "Wanna go find somewhere to have some fun," she asked with a playful smile on her face as she leaned closer to Kernell. She eventually got close enough and he stole a kiss only to the dismay of Lockney.

"Will you guys go get a room or something," groaned Lockney. "I don't want to see this."

"You offering yours," asked Gage "You scribes get quarters to yourselves and ours we have to share. What do you say, huh?

"Like I am going to get my ass chewed out because you to wanted to have some alone time," he said turning around and looking off towards a section of the city wall still standing. "What on Earth," he said as a blue energy field suddenly started spreading into the sky.

Kernell looked to the shield towers. While the original one were destroyed these were moved in quickly to provide a temporary solution to the defense of the city. "I guess they are just testing them," he said.

"Like hell they are," yelled Lockney pointing into the sky. They all looked to where he was pointing and saw a giant fireball descending form the sky. After another second it slammed into the shield. Not all the energy was absorbed as the fireball spread out over a mile in flame on the shield. Windows were heard breaking and the ground shook form the impact.

"Who's attacking us now?" asked Gage steadying herself.

"Like I have a clue. We have to get to command immediately though," said Kernell as his pipboy popped to life with orders for all forces to report in.

"There's more incoming," shouted Lockney as they noticed more fireballs appearing in the sky.

"Shit," said Kernell. He took a second to scan around and spotted a sewer line in the ground not yet finished where they could hide. While signaling to the line he shouted, "Quick, into the sewers. We don't know how long these shield might hold." They all began running. Lockney was in front of Kernell with Gage behind as they covered the fifty odd feet to the line. He watched Lockney jump in as another blast hit the shield tripping Lockney slightly. He heard a yelp as he landed and soon joined him by jumping down. He immediately saw the blood spilling and a piece of bone. Lockney had broken his leg in when he landed on a loose piece of stone. Noting his friends injury he turned around to look for Gage to jump down. Another second passed and another strike hit the shields. Nervous, Kernell stood up and pulled himself up to look at the surface. He saw Gage with her face on the ground and not moving fifteen feet away. "Stay here, I have to get Gage," he said to Lockney.

"Just hurry, Knight," responded Lockney in a very worried tone.

Kernell pulled himself out of the sewer and ran to Gage. He watch as fireballs rigned around the city. As he reached Gage one hit just outside of the city. Grabbing onto Gage and pulling her up he saw its effect. It did not strike the shield but just outside causing a massive wall of ground to roll like a wave. Much of the energy was absorbed by the shield but some was taken in by the ground. He saw as the wall buckled as ground pushed forward as the strike's energy gave it life bypassing the shield. It kept going until it reached on the shield towers while throwing rubble into the air. The shockwave did not destroy the tower but managed to knock it off sideways causing a malfunction. Immediately part of the shield above disappeared leaving them open. He saw one more strike heading where the last one hit. He ran as fast as he could with Gage as it descended. In a move of desperation and fear that he would not make it he used all his might to throw Gage forward. As he watch her disappear into the sewer he felt the impact of the strike throwing him off his feet. As he was in the air he passed over where Lockney and Gage were, Lockney's eyes meeting his before that area was covered in flames. As the flames caught up to him he could feel his body being melted away. His last thought was prayer that Lockney and Gage would make it. His body screamed in torment then felt no more.

* * *

Alerts flashed over his terminal as Robinson attempted to organize a fight that had been going on for over an hour.. Another cruiser was down. His fleet just could not take the continuous beating the enemy was putting out. They had already lost twenty five ships, a third of his fleet. Although these ships were not free. By last count the enemy had already suffered a loss of over three hundred ships, but the way it was going they would win simply because of numbers. A view of Ellen came up next, specifically Insignia, and it was on fire. The bombarding of the planet was over as the enemy fleet focused all efforts on the Union fleet. He had immediately ordered for the planet to evacuate but few ships had yet made it. The ship reverberated as another assault hit them. Another five ships already damaged ships went down over the next minute. Luckily all three battleships still remained but they were starting to wear.

Robinson wished they only had a few more days to set up a defense. The defenses, both operational and those not, had been targeting by the enemy in the beginning. While they had so far destroyed most, it was also with cost. Single fighters were proving to be a problem. They numbered in thousands and the fleet's defenses were not able to cope as well as it should have against them. While not particularly powerful, they were a nuisance and were taking a toll.

Robinson watched on as the enemy moved ever closer, increasing their weapon's performance. He watched as the VS Lucky Dawn, sister ship to the Courier Six, engaged the enemy directly alone. Its escorts were either down or limping away after taking too much damage. the Lucky Dawn was the front line for the Fleet's defenses and it fought valiantly. It was going against four dreadnought, one of which was the flag ship called the Destiny Ascension, as well as numerous smaller ships. He watched in anger as the Lucky Dawn brought down half of those ships and two dreadnaughts only to meet destroyed. The Destiny Ascension kept firing its gigantic cannon and he saw it break the shield and then burn though the armor. With a giant explosion the ship went out with a bang taking the other dreadnaught with it.

With it out of the way, the Destiny Ascension and the rest of the fleet moved on. They all fired as one again, with the Destiny targeting his ship along with every other dreadnought on scanner. He was thrown to the ground and systems went crazy and sparks flew. "Damage report," he shouted getting back on his feet.

"Our FTL capabilities are down and most of our guns," said the weapons officer. "Many of the decks are showing red and we only have the forward shields left."

"Do we still have sub light engines?, Robinson asked.

"We do," responded the weapons officer.

He thought over his options. Checking his terminal he knew they were down to half strength. The colony was lost as well as those who had not managed to evacuate. The systems defenses were nearly destroyed and they still had nearly a thousand enemy ships left to fight. If this war was to be won, it would not be here. The only two options were to continue fighting until there was nothing left or retreated and fall back to a more heavily defended colony. Unfortunately the choice was simple.

"Order a full retreat back to Arcturus Station," said the Admiral. That station was the next stop for this fleet when they continued onward after them. It was also one of the most heavenly defended places in the territories and was a central point to the other colonies. They would have to move there to go anywhere else. "Order all ships to start firing on our down ship to prevent capture by the enemy. Ensure that there is nothing to scavenge." He watched as the other ships began turning around and firing onto their own ships that could not make it out, all except his. He knew he was killing his own men but it had to be done. "Transfer command of the Fleet to the VS Blue Mountain. We won't be joining them."

"But sir, what about us? We can't surrender to these lizards," said the communication officer, her voice filled with fury. Another round of enemy fire ripped through the fleet downing more ships.

Robinson looked at the Destiny and the ships that surrounded it. It was by far the biggest threat. Five dreadnoughts now surrounded it along with over a two hundred other ships, all coming together for a final push. "We do not have the ability to jump out with the fleet nor do we have to the time to evacuate this ship and be picked up. But we can give them a serious blow." With a sigh a laid back into his chair. "Redline our reactors and divert as much as we can to forward shields. Engines to full." He felt the ship gaining speed, a sign of how damaged it was with the inertial dampeners usually removing that effect. They began moving forward toward the enemy gaining more and more speed. "Target the Destiny Ascension," he said.

"Target locked Admiral," said the Captain.

"Ram it! Let's show these pieces of shit why you don't mess with Vegas," roared Robinson. Grim determination possessed the crew with that order. All were quite as they went about their final duties, determined to kill as many as they could so others could live.

* * *

"Oh my God, look at that," said the XO of the frigate VS Beam. Her Captain looked as advised and she was amazed. She knew the Courier's FTL engines were downs and command had been transferred but she was awed in what she saw.

Enemy shots hammered into its shield and hold as it accelerated toward them. What was left of her guns fired continuously as if unaware of safety concerns. Small explosions dotted her hull and fires burned from the inside as the damage worsened. Seeing what the Courier was doing the enemy ships began to try to evade the suicide run. But they were to slow. In a storm of fire and energy the VS Courier Six rammed into the Destiny Ascension. Energy washed over all nearby ships causing them too to go up adding to the chaos. The Courier then broke into two, its bow splitting from the rest. She was astounded to see that the guns on the bow were still firing into the enemy as it went sailing through space colliding with another ship. She watched the beautiful destruction that was the scene, proud of the men and women who served on that ship and how they fought to the very end. Then she felt a rumble in her ship as it made its jump into mass space leaving the battle in preparation for the next.

* * *

Did I not say it was going to be different?


	7. Awakening

First off as those of you can tell this chapter has replaced the original Awakening chapter that I had posted before. I know some of you will not like this but I felt it best for me to do so. As I sat down to write the next chapter for the original I felt like something was missing. I put off writing the chapter and spent a few days just thinking about what I did not like with the original. My conclusion was that the main character was simply to well informed and that felt wrong for a Fallout inspired game. For in the games the main character usually does not understand what is going on and only through traveling the waste does he or she discover the full story. So I felt that the main character started off knowing to much and this prevented him from really learning about the world that to me felt boring.

I apologize for doing this to those who did like the original but I feel that doing this betters the story. Note however that I am changing the how the main character is introduced to this world, not necessarily the back story, although I have a few ideas on how to slightly augment it.

As always read and enjoy and be sure to submit a review with any thoughts or opinions.

* * *

Awakening

He was cold. This was the first thought that passed through the courier's mind. A few seconds passed by and he began to hear a hiss. Warmth flooded around him causing goose bumps to bubble all over his body. With a slight rumble he felt gravity take hold of him and his body tumbled to the like a heavy sack casually tossed to the ground. Blinded and confused as well as in pain he stayed still. He was on his stomach and could feel heat radiating from the floor. The air tasted dusty and old as he took labored breaths. His muscles felt weak and he was nauseous as his stomach rolled around itself upon his awakening The warmth that he first happily felt began to grow into a dry heat causing him to sweat as his body attempted to cool him down.

After a few moments of him gathering his thoughts together the courier moved into a sitting position. As he sat he began to notice a blurred red light as his vision slowly came back to him. The flashes at became painful as they grew more in clarity. He closed his eyes as his vision came back to him. Soon he noticed the pulsing red light permeating his eyelids and he began to squint his eyes open. After he determined that his eyes had adjusted well enough he opened them fully revealing the room he was in.

He looked around and felt somewhat disoriented. While the red light illuminated the room, it only did so for a short time. It flashed every couple of seconds and between the flashes were periods of absolute darkness. The situation he was in was reminiscent of a tale of horror, many of which he experienced personally. Fear began to worm its way into the recesses of his mind and he focused on keeping himself under control. The fear did do some good as it caused adrenaline to began coursing through his system giving him much needed strength and energy.

He turned around to where he fell from and saw a stasis pod, the very same one he went under in. To him it felt like hours, but the state of the room he knew it must have been longer. Panic flooded through him as he realized it must have been much longer. He knew the pod was originally white but he could see that it was not filthy even though there was poor light in the room. He stood transfixed as he stared at the pod as memories came alive inside of him and took him to a time long past.

He remembered standing over a long dark wood coffin with a wreath of roses wresting on top. The feel of the wood felt nice on his fingers and he placed his hand upon the top. He was dressed in black just as everyone else was. He was left alone as the mourners made their way off of the small cemetery. The coffin was suspended by rope over a deep hole in the earth where it would rest. Tears escaping from his eyes were masked as rain began falling from the sky. Lighting lit up the darkened sky as thunder roared in the atmosphere giving this scene a solemn tone. His cloths became wet as he was struck by rain but he stood tall and unmoving ignoring the discomfort of the downpour. He looked around and realized he was completely alone, thankfully left alone by his friends in his time of grief. Anger and frustration welled up inside of him. Through the experience he had been powerless to stop what was going on to his beloved Cass. He watched for months as her vitality fled her and she became weaker. While Vegas was thriving there was still much to be desired of its medical technology and he was told by House there was nothing he could do there to help her. But while House lacked the ability, he still tried. He set up a deal with Vault City for experimental treatments that might have helped with Cass' heart condition. He remembered returning to New Vegas with a caravan loaded with hope. He soon found out he was too late. That next day the funeral was held.

As he stood at the coffin and thought of the needless death, of the hopelessness and dread that now filled him, he was approached by House through one of the securitrons. As always House had an offer. A week passed by and he walked into a white room. In the center was the stasis pod. House wanted him to go into it and sleep. He said that while Vegas did not need him now, it would need him eventually and House pleaded with him to take this opportunity and gain a purpose with his life that had suddenly became empty and meaningless. He knew House was taking advantage of his situation but he did not care, he just wanted to escape the pain and sadness if only for a time.

As he laid in the pod and clear cover began to descend part of him hoped this device would not become his coffin. He felt his body began to become cold and soon he felt or thought nothing at all.

The courier snapped out of his trance of the past and took notice to the room. He realized that his pod was not the only one in here. The room was fairly large and he saw that there were over fifty pods taking up space lining the walls of the rooms. As he spun around the room he noticed that the area right next to his pod was vacant. He thought it odd that that was the only pod missing out of all of them. He looked a small ways down and saw something crumpled in front of the room's only door which was right below the flashing light. He set to approach the item on the floor and as he came closer he saw that it was a body, or at least the bones of one. Armor and cloths covered the fallen figure and after a quick glance the courier was even more disturbed to discover there were no battle marks on the armor or cloths. It worried him that whatever killed this person was something that did not scar, perhaps a chemical weapon or radiation.

He suddenly became worried at the thought of radiation and brought up his left wrist. There rested his pipboy, blank and powerless. He turned it on and the screen glowed green and after a few seconds he was able to view various amounts of information. He firstly checked the radiation levels and saw that they were normal and then he checked his own vitals which also showed as normal. He continued to flick through the information on his pipboy for a few more moments. A multitude of personal content was stored on it including a picture of Cass which he looked at longingly. He finally checked the device's map and saw that he was close to the same position to where he went under at. This put him somewhere around the Lucky 38 Casino and most likely underground. He also saw that there was an objective marker on the map and while no information was shown about it, the courier guessed it was his best chance for figuring out what was going on.

He stopped fiddling with his pipboy and began to comb over the fallen person before him. He could tell the dead person was a guard or soldier of some kind which meant there was most likely a weapon. He heaved over the guard and found a plasma rifle laying underneath it. He picked it up and began to examine it. He noticed that while he could tell it was a plasma weapon it was far more advanced than anything he ever held giving another indicator of him being under a long time. He set aside the gun and went about examining the armor. He figured out that the guard had been a woman due to the shape and size of the armor and he discarded the thought of equipping it due to it being too small. He checked his own apparel out and saw that he was wearing the same blue body suit that he had been when he went under. It worried him of having no protection if he encountered someone or something that was less than friendly. After he combed through the remains he took his new rifle and began examining the door. It opened from the center and he hoped it would be easy to access. As he moved closer for an attempt a thought occurred to him of checking on the other pods in case there was someone else. He cursed himself for not thinking of this earlier.

He left the door and proceeded to check each pod. The door was on the far side of the room so he was left with an easy check. He flipped on his pipboy light and used it to give more useful light for his search. All he saw was death except for the few pods that were empty. As he passed each pod he was met with those who had passed. While some were just bones, others were in different states of decomposition and caused his already active stomach to grow more unruly. He passed by his pod which was near to the end and was filled with the knowledge that he was alone. He came to the last pad and scanned inside seeing another decomposing corpse. As he turned around to head back to the room a small light caught his eye. Turning back he looked to the right of the pod and saw a panel that gave off the slightest red glow almost unnoticeable due to the flashing red light above the door. He wiped away the dust and grime and saw one word in red: ACTIVE. He then looked back at the occupant and still saw a rotting corpse. Then it clicked into his mind that it might not be a corpse but a ghoul.

He went back to the panel and looked for a way to open the pod. A short time later he was confounded at the device for he could not find any way to access the device. He got to his knees and brought his light close to the panel. He saw a faint outline of what looked like a hand. He put his hand on the panel where it was flat and instantly the red word changed to green. A hiss followed and the pod opened up. As the occupant began to fall out the courier managed to get a hold of him and brought him softly to the floor. He noticed that it was indeed a ghoul as he watched its chest rise and fall. He was unresponsive to any questions asked by the courier and seemed to still be unconscious. The courier let him be and went around to the other pods to see if maybe those that were in there were ghouls as well. His was disappointed to find that each of the pods did not have any power. He even tried putting his hand on them to no avail. He realized these people were truly dead.

He heard the ghoul behind him cough and abandoned his search for survivors to return to the ghoul. Its eyes were open and he was looking around. The courier could tell he was nervous as he watched him approach.

"How do you feel," asked the courier as he bent down towards the ghoul.

"Like someone to a sledgehammer to my head," said the ghoul in a raspy voice after a few seconds of silence. He looked at the courier and recognition dawned in his eyes. "Oh my God, you're John Walker, the courier" Excitement was strong in his voice as he said this and looked at the courier in awe.

"It seems as though I am at a slight disadvantage. You know who I am but I don't know who you are." John brought an easy smile to his face hoping to gain some information.

The ghoul seemed to take the cue. "I am Doctor David Cobalt. I am in charge of overseeing the stasis pods housed in this facility. I... I was the one in charge of making sure you and those in your condition were taken care of..." he cut himself off in midsentence a let out a small moan. He clutched his side and John saw a fair amount of blood pooling beneath him. The doctor gave another grunt and then passed out. John gave the man a small shake with some words to no avail and then took the opportunity to examine the wound and saw that it was indeed serious. He realized he needed to find some way to patch him up. He was left with the decision to either leave him there and search for medical supplies or take him with him. He was not too heavy but he would still be a burden if they came across anything unpleasant.

He made the decision to take the man with him for he could not dare leave him behind in this place. The doctor made another grunt as John lifted him up. "Are you with me doc?" asked John. The good doctor did not respond but he did feel him supporting himself somewhat allowing John to only have to use one are to carry him. He placed him on his left side and held the gun on his right hand. It was uncomfortable holding the rifle with only one hand but John pressed on carrying the doctor to the door.

He looked at the door and thought of a way to open it up. There was a panel on the right hand side and he figured he start there. He put the doctor on the ground and was met with another grunt in response. He held his breath as he put his hand on the panel and was disappointed that nothing happened. After a couple of seconds of frustration he hit the panel with the butt of the rifle out of irritation which did not change his circumstances. He put the rifle on the ground and moved to the middle of the door and attempted to pry it open.

"We have to hurry," said the ghoul with a weak voice. "We have to make it to the evacuation ship before they make it to the city." He seemed to be loss in another time.

John was confused by what his new friend was saying. "What do you mean doc? Why are we evacuating the city? Who is coming?" John was full of questions and hoped this man would be able to shed some light on them. He abandoned what he was doing with the door and crouched down close to the ghoul.

"We have to hurry. House has ordered..." he gave a nasty liquid filled cough. " ordered everyone to the ships. Washington has fallen and they will be here soon."

"Who will be here soon?" asked John in a nervous excitement to his voice.

"The aliens, the Citadel," said the ghoul and then his head slummed as he lost consciousness.

The last thing the ghoul said made him believe that the man was delirious. Aliens? The man must be hurt worse than he thought. He also spoke about Washington which he knew to be the old country's capital. He wondered if this ghoul was from before the Great War to remember something like that. He stood back up to the door just as the red light flashed for a final time sending the room into utter darkness minus the small light of the pipboy. John became still, staining to hear or sense anything. After a few seconds passed buy he heard a whine of electricity.

Sparks began to rain from the ceiling causing John to jump. He then noticed that along with the sparks some lights came on from above. Most were not working but the ones that were added little comfort to the room. Only one was not flickering and shadows danced around the room like demons. He then saw that the panel for the door was lit showing a red circle. He went to place his hand on it but the panel activated just as he put his hand close. The red circle turned green and with groan the door began to part. They only opened about halfway before they came to a stop giving off a burst of sparks as they died. The courier picked up his rifle and looked out the door. The hallway he was in was as equally as disturbing as the pod room due to what lights there were flickering if not totally failing. Seeing that it was as safe as he could see he went back into the room and grabbed the doctor. The doctor still supported himself some but John noticed it was less than before. He hoped he would not have to fully carry the man if it could be helped. With his gun and wounded companion he stepped out into the hellish hall.

He knew his pipboy told him to go left for the marker so that is what he did. He walked for minutes taking turns he felt appropriate. The floors were lined with cracks and some of the floor raised higher than the rest forcing John to climb and jump in some places. His ghoul companion made grunts along the way but John did not try to engage in conversation fearing what may be lurking in the halls. Some rooms were open, some were not and all those that were showed no signs of life. This changed soon.

They were approaching another open door and John had stopped being so cautious about checking them. As he was walking by the open room he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He froze and looked inside the room. He saw someone crouching with its back towards him. The lights in the room were dark and he could not make out who the person was. It was playing with something. John brought the rifle up and pointed it at the creature.

"Hey there," said John and instantly the person froze. John hoped he had not made a mistake as the creature crouched there. Soon it moved and turned around. John saw to yellow eyes boring straight at him. He was looking into the eyes of a feral ghoul. Both did not move and were silent for the next second. Then John went to fire the rifle just as the feral let out a blood curling scream. The rifle gave a kick throwing a ball of plasma melting the creature where it stood cutting off the scream but he was too late. He began to hear other screams all around him. He heard pounding on the walls as hands and bodies slammed into them. Then he saw over a dozen pair of yellow eyes come to life in the room. They all screamed and began to move towards him. John fired his rifle a few more time while he thrust the doctor onto his shoulder so he could fully carry him. Then he ran.

He was able to see the pipboy easily as he held the doctor in place while he ran for his life. He could hear hundreds of ferals behind him, their screeching driving the fear of death into his heart. He saw a closed hallway door up ahead and prayed that it had power. As he got closer he could make out a small red light and when he got close enough he waved his hand over it causing the door to open. Thankfully the door opened better than the one for the pod room. Even still he turned around for the first time seeing hundreds of yellow eyes staring at him in chase. As the door was opening he fired off the rifle a couple of time and then jumped through the door. He looked for the panel on the other side so he could close the door but the creatures were just too close so he abandoned it and tried to run. He thought about jumping into one of the open rooms but he did not want to be stuck with an army of ferals just outside. As he was running a couple of ferals jumped out from one said room and began to rush him. He fired his rifle at one causing it to crumple to the ground and the other kept coming closing the distance. Being too close to shoot John used the rifle as a club and smacked it in the head allowing them to pass. That one simply melded into the mob chasing him.

They came to another door which John was able to open. As he passed through it he took the chance to wave his hand in front of the other panel and was relieved to see the door start to close. He looked through the closing door and saw the horde rushing towards him. He turned and ran not wanting to take another chance. He slowed and looked back to see the door just about to seal. Just before the doors closed he saw one hand and then another followed by another reached into the crack. He stopped amazed at what he was seeing. The ferals stopped the doors from closing completely and he could make out fingers reaching around the crack. Soon the doors began to part and he could see the ferals prying open the doors. This scene scared him more than anything for he had never seen such a display of intelligence from these creatures. He turned and ran once more. He heard the creatures continuing the chase and hoped he would find something soon. He just kept moving towards the objective marker displayed on his pipboy. He saw another door but felt a crushing weight of defeat press on him.

While the door was intact he saw a small amount of sparks emanating from the panel, or where the panel should have been. What he saw was just a mess of melted metal. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked for another doorway. Where the previous areas before held many room this area held none. He looked back and saw the only one at a corner he had just turned. Before he made a step towards it the horde turned the corner and charged towards him. John bolted ruined door knowing that fighting was his only hope if he even had one. He threw the doctor down without guilt and took his rifle in both hands. He began firing at the horde taking down many. But they still kept coming and even pushed their dead brethren out of the way so they would block the path. While John killed many of them they slowly advanced and seemed to be innumerable. He heard banging on the door and he laughed in his moment of demise at the thought of more of them being on the other side. He glanced back while firing and saw it was the wounded doctor banging on the door. He could barely hear his cries for help. John did not even try to tell him it was hopeless. Most likely these ghouls would not even bother the ghoul anyway. The courier thought he should have just left him when the ferals started their chase knowing they would not hurt a ghoul but that thought was too little too late.

He continued firing at the horde as the doctor banged harder and harder on the door. The horde kept advancing and closer and closer and John knew he had only seconds before he was torn apart by these monsters. Just then he heard the doors move and a white, nearly blinding light ran down the center of the hallway. Before he could even turnaround he felt a hand grab him by the closes on his back and pulled him back. Terror ran through him as he thought the ferals were getting at him from behind. As he was pulled backed and onto the floor through the doorway he heard the whine of a weapon and soon beams of light began to pass through the door at the horde mowing them down with ease. He looked to his right and saw the doctor lying next to him and then the doors began closing. He had to pull his feet back so that they would not be crushed.

He turned around to look at his saviors and was awed when he saw them. Standing in front of a bright light he saw to figures easily over seven feet tall clad in black power armor. The armor was unfamiliar to him but he was grateful to see it nonetheless. Even though he was grateful he still made a move to secure his rifle only to discover it was already held by one of the power armored soldier. Worry ran through him and he looked at the one on the right and looked where his face was. Its face was hidden beneath a helmet that had a face mask that looked like plated metal. After a second or two of silence of blackness of the metal became transparent and inside he saw a man with blue eyes staring at him.

"You're welcome buddy," said the man in a rough voice and then grabbed the courier and pushed him further into the lit hall. The other one grabbed the doctor and carried him under his arm behind John.

"Careful with him," said John furious over their treatment. "The man's hurt."

The soldiers clad in armor laughed as he said this. "Keep moving," he said and pushed John further down the hallway into the light that watered his eyes.

John wondered if this new situation was any better than the one he just escaped from. He checked his pipboy and say that he was still moving closer to the marker. He just hoped it could help.

* * *

Stay tuned for more.


	8. Out of the Frying Pan

Alas I am back. It has been too long since I last updated this story and for leaving all of you on a cliff hanger I apologize. This next chapter will hopefully hold you over for the next couple of day. Initially it was part of a much larger and satisfying one but I decided to let it loose instead of waiting a few more day for the whole.

Please leave any criticisms, both positive and negative, so that I may continue to work on my story. Also if you like it, really like it, feel free to favorite or follow free of charge this week only. Lastly, enjoy.

* * *

Out of the Frying Pan...

Walker heard Cobalt give off a soft moan as he was roughly carried by their black armored saviors. He had only known the ghoul known the ghoul for a short time, but he was nevertheless worried about his condition. The thoughts of what had transpired since he had awakened haunted his every thought without relent. He had no idea where he was. More critically he had no idea when he was. This facility was unfamiliar to him and appeared to be crumbling in age. He figured that he was either underground or inside a building but he was leaning to the former. He thought more on what he had seen. The condition of his surroundings was unlike what he saw during his travels. The walls and ceilings were in bad condition but it did not look like what resulted from centuries of neglect like nearly every prewar building he was before. The architecture was also different. It was similar, but different none the less. These thoughts continued to race around in his head. His observations led him to theories that made him want to vomit. He hoped he was wrong.

He was knocked from his thinking by one of his armored saviors pushing him sharply in the small of his back. Surprised, he tripped over a fallen piece of ceiling and fell to the floor catching himself on his hands and knees. He turned his head around towards the two and saw them moving as though laughing at his mistake. They made no noises vocally and Walker was willing to bet that they had internal communication systems in their suits. He quickly picked himself back up and with another push from behind he kept moving further along.

Out of his stupor he began looking around again at his surroundings. The walls and ceilings were cracked with chips missing here and there. He also notice scorch marks running the length of the hallway. They looked to be from fire rather than damage caused by weapons giving the otherwise white walls a dirty and deathly look. There were dingy lights on overhead, similar to what he saw earlier. Many of them however were out and the lack of light was made up for small but powerful lamps on stands slightly above eye level spaced every ten feet or so.

During the walk he tried speaking a few times to his escorts only to be received by silence. Whenever he slowed down to look at one thing or another, whether it was a door or adjacent hallway, he received a sharp push and quickly picked up his speed. Finally after about ten minutes of walking they turned one last corner coming upon a guarded entry way into a large lit room. The guards to this entry way were the same as those escorting him. Each wearing the black power armor with matching helmets showcasing the plated faceplates. Both guards had their faceplates blocked and which unnerved Walker greatly. He knew they were looking at him but he could not meet their gaze. He took his time coming close to the guards to study his saviors a bit more.

The armor was a dark mat black and absorbed all light that touched it reflecting none. The armor was also very streamlined and sharp as compared to most power armor Walker had come across. It surprised him how different this power armor looked. The armor seemed lighter and more maneuverable than others. The joints seemed to allowed more flexibility but also offered greater protection from damage. From the small movements that he had seen it seemed as though the power armor was more like a skin than a hard piece of metal. Whenever one of them moved the armor seemed to move naturally with them. It seemed much more than just large and heavy pieces of metal placed onto a person. There were also no tubes connected to the helmet and the suit itself.

Two things on the suits stood out from the black that covered the rest. One was a piece of silver on the armor's collar. While he did not know what it stood for it looked like rank insignia from the prewar military, although that observation without proper context did little to give him anything solid about the group. The second stand out piece on the armor was located on the chest plate. It was a circle of stars painted on the armor in white which gave great contrast to the black that covered all else. Nothing else stuck out to Walker about the soldiers and nothing he saw answered any questions.

Finally he passed by the guards without hearing an exchange of words between the four and came into the room at the end of the hall. Bright white light dominated the area and showed a room vast in size both in width and in height. Dozens of figures walked around the room or worked at various stations. While many were wearing identical armor to the first Walker was glad to see that about half were not and instead hosted while lab coats. The room was a buzz of activity and conversation as he came in, followed by every noise dying as all eyes, and faceplates, turned to him. He slowed down as he met those who's gazes he could meet but the escort behind him gave him another push, although this one was not as sharp as ones previous. As he continued waking conversation from the room's inhabitants began to pick up again, although on a much lower level.

He was directed to the center of the room where a raised platform hosted a large round table. As he walked towards it he took notes of his surroundings. The room had a circular form like the platform and table. There were rows of stations surrounding the platform, each row elevated the further it back so that all areas could see the platform. On the edges of the room he made note of several doors leading to destinations unknown. Debris lined the edges of the room and he noticed this area was not in much better condition than the rest of what he had seen. Cracks as well as scorch marks appeared most places although things seemed to be cleaned recently by the inhabitants. He reached the chipped steps of the platform and began to ascend the few steps leading to where he guessed he was to go.

At the top was another figure clad in the black power armor he had so recently become use to. The individual was, to his best guess, waiting for his little group. It was what hung behind that individual however that caught his eye. On the side of the room opposite of him stood the flag of Vegas. The flag was different in other flags he had seen in the sense that this one was spartan in appearance with nothing more than a red V on a black backdrop. It was its simplicity that made the flag that Walker had worked for and underneath for years strong. Everyone in the Mojave and beyond knew what it was and to Vegas' enemies it struck fear in their hearts. Unfortunately it saddened Walker greatly to see the condition of the flag. It was faded and marked with small tears. The edges of it were singed giving it a sickly look. He tore his eyes away from it with hope that Vegas was not in a similar state even though he feared greatly it was a hop in vain.

As they reached the lone figure standing next to the table Walker was grabbed from behind and forced to a stop by his escorts. They each gave a salute to the on standing before, also in an old military fashion, and they all stood in silence. Walker guessed that they were communicated via the gear inside the suits but it made him uncomfortable to not be able to hear what they were saying. But while he watched the trio stand motionless he heard the wheezing like breathing of Cobalt still being held by one of his escorts. Walker continued to stand their somewhat uncomfortable. The ghoul was in need of help and these people were just standing there. Worse yet they were not even addressing either of them and more or less ignoring them. Finally after another minute of nothing with his patience for these people wearing out Walker took stand amid the uncomfortable silence.

"I would like to thank all of you for your saving our ass back there," he said gesturing to the two escorts behind them while looking at the other's face while putting all the authority he could muster into his voice. "But my friend here is in desperate need of help and while I do not mean to be rude or ungrateful, his condition needs to be addressed." Silence greeted his words and seconds passed by with nothing said.

"You heard the man," said a voice from someone other than the three. "See to it that that creature is taken care of proper." Suddenly and image appeared over the table. It was holographic as it came to form from the table, the light giving off a blue sheen. It took the image of a blue sphere with a white line running through the middle. The two escorts immediately began to make their way off the platform along with the good doctor still under the arm.

Walker grew uncomfortable at hearing the voice and the image he now looked upon. It also worried that the voice called Cobalt "creature" and while it bugged him, he was grateful that the doctor was being helped.

The voice spoke again, this time it was evident it was from the sphere. When he spoke the while line in the middle grew wider and pulsated white matching what was said. "Is there anything else you need of us?" said the voice with a small measure of chiding embedded within, as though talking to a foolish child.

The sphere's tone irritated Walker but he refused to let it show on his face and instead kept and calm and collected manner as he faced the sphere, chin up. "You have already done a lot for us and I am grateful for that, truly. But I not exactly sure what is going on. I guess you could say I have been out of the loop for some time."

"Out of the loop indeed," said the sphere. "Considering you have been dead for some time now Courier, I would expect little else."

Walker was somewhat surprised to hear that they knew who he was, but not overly. He was well known in his time and perhaps this meant that he was not gone as long as he feared. It was a hope he held to vigorously and foolishly.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage," said Walker without any surprise showing. "You seem to know who I am but I do not know who you are." He brought a charismatic smile to his lips giving himself a friendly demeanor, or as much so as he could muster. He was in a possibly horrendous situation and he needed friends and not enemies if he could avoid it.

"Interesting," said the sphere. "Perhaps we should save introductions until we have taken care of your ghoulish friend. Commander..." The commander, being the individual next to the table then gestured Walker to look across the room by the raising of one of his arms. Walker followed the gesture and his eyes looked to the edge of the room where he saw Ghoul laying on the floor. He was a ways a way but close enough to make him out, and his situation, easily. His tattered shirt was even more so now as it was ripped down the middle showing the man's ribs underneath his ghoulish skin. Connected to his chest were a few small circular dull grey devices that looked like medical contraptions of what nature Walker could only guess. There were two unarmored individuals standing kneeling over him. One was a woman with red hair and the other was a man with dark brown hair, and both wore white and pristine lab coats. Both also wore what Walker guessed to be pipboys on their left wrist, although ones that looked much more advanced than his bulky sidekick. He could see that they were talking to Cobalt and was glad to see the lips of the ghoul moving in return. He wondered what they were talking about but could not hear over the distance as well as the activity going on throughout the room. He watched as the made a few more exchanges and it seemed that the ghoul was a little unnerved.

"I thank you for your help but I don't really see why it matters to our conversation." said Walker as he looked towards the sphere turning away from the scene as the woman overlooking the ghoul performed some action on her pipboy. "As you said yourself I have been more or less dead for I don't even know how long and I would..."

He was interrupted by a throaty scream that echoed around the expanse. He whipped his head around in mid sentence and centered his eyes at Cobalt. He was writhing on the ground yet also looked to be paralyzed to some extent, his arms stuck to his sides and his legs stuck together. He looked like a fish or a work. The grey devices on his chest pulsated and electric blue followed by another scream and more struggling from the tortured ghoul. Again they pulsed and again the ghoul responded. The two standing over him continued to speak between each shock but every time the ghoul responded, or did not respond, he was shocked again.

"What the hell is going on here? " yelled Walker towards the sphere and the commander his body tensing up in preparation for action. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"We are doing what is necessary for the survival of humanity." said the sphere with a certain zeal to his voice. "This creature may have information that can help us to that end."

"That is a person, not a damned creature," yelled Walker. Those around the room that were not staring at him with a bemused expression at his statement continued to go about their business, many in good cheer, acting as if oblivious to the man being tortured. As Walker to a half second to watch them, he realized that they were not obvious, by instead regarded the man as nothing more than a cockroach.

"You are a fool," said the sphere with a parcel of amusement in his voice. That is no more a person than a sick dog. Outside of what he may be able to tell us of he, is no use." If the sphere had a face Walker imagined it would be smiling in joy.

Walker's knew what precarious situation he was now in. He immediately darted away from the center of the platform towards the ghoul knowing full well that unarmed and surrounded there was little he could do. Regardless he refused to sit and watch a man tortured.. But just as soon as he took a couple of steps he was yanked back by the commander behind him and fell backwards towards the floor. He looked and saw the commander reaching down towards him. He struggled fruitlessly against him as the commander grabbed hold in all his power armored might. He tried everything he could to break free, yelling at the monsters whose den he was now in, cursing them while fighting to no avail. The commander wrapped an arm around his neck and began to squeeze. His vision began to dim as he thrashed less and less. As his body failed him he gazed towards Cobalt. He stared in horror as one of the soldiers approached the doctor dislodging his side arm from his armor as the female in the white lab coat stood up and shook her head. He drew the unfamiliar pistol and pointed it to the doctors head. With his last measure of sight he saw the pistol fire creating a small green flash that turned the good doctors head into nothing more than pulp. Then darkness grabbed hold and Walker finally went still.

* * *

The commander let go of the Courier letting him drop roughly to the floor. "What do you want to do with him, sir?" asked the commander to the sphere. His voice was monotone and lacking emotion.

"Bind him and throw away the others," said the sphere. "Prepare some controls. Our new courier friend will be quite the asset, one way or another."

"Yes sir." said the commander gesturing to two soldiers who came up and carried the courier away after binding him.

"I hope that there will be no problems concerning this commander?" asked the sphere.

"Of course not sir. No problems at all."

"Perfect," said the sphere with satisfaction deep in his voice.

* * *

And there ends this small part of an exciting adventure. Tune in later for the continuation of Radioactive Dawn. And remember a new dawn brings new things, both blissfully wonderful and utterly horrible.


	9. Dust and Ashes

Another chapter only a day and one half since the last. Consider it my attempt of trying to make up for lost time. Please remember to leave a review if you have something you like to point out or anything else. Let me also stress that patience is a virtue and it is the core of a good story. In time any questions you have will be answered, but until that time you must wait.

Now, Enjoy.

* * *

Dust and Ashes

The city below glowed like warm fire and was filled with life. The last orange rays of the sun's sharp light bounced from various points all around the city as the sky slowly grew darker and darker. Walker stared down over his city, his head firmly pressed against the cool evening glass of the suite, his home, overlooking the bustling city of New Vegas from the Lucky 38. He continued to watch from his darkened room and part of him marveled at how far the city had come over the past few years. Cranes reached towards the heavens with their projects slowly catching up in attempt to dominate the sky. People of all types walked around proudly with a purpose knowing that they were all part of something the world had not seen in centuries. He even gazed upon light moving quickly through the newly paved roads stretching far and wide. These lights caught his eyes more than all else for they were signs of what had been reclaimed from the memories of a long dead America: Cars. Through all his travels he had never seen anything more of a car than a rust buckets of examples strewn about everywhere, like tombstones marking graves unknown. These cars all came from one of House's newest factories and more and more appeared every day, cheap enough for the average person to buy and wanted by everyone. These were luxuries that ten years ago people could only dream about, and now it was becoming an average occurrence amongst all of their lives. But it was what these vehicles allowed that was so important. Goods and products were able to be easily moved throughout the various settlements in the Mojave belonging to the new nation that had come to be known as Vegas.

Medicine, building materials, knowledge in the form of books and computers, food, weapons and so much more spread across the lands like a plague, only that all who came in contact benefited from it greatly. Casting his eyes away from the city and further into the distance he saw little yellow and white dots of civilization coming to life in the darkening world. Those people would go throughout the night without fear of a raider attack, a siege of bandits, or anything that once commonly marked the night of this land so few years before. Casting his eyes back to his city he looked and found the embassy of the New California Republic. He could barely make out the guards patrolling the area and standing in their positions. He smirked inwardly at the thought of frustration those officials felt seeing the prosperity of the city in a likes of which they could only wish to reproduce in so little time. Every day they protested for trading agreements so they could lay their hands upon what splendors Vegas had brought back to life. House allowed some trade, such as medicines and basic necessities, but he refused for the time to allow the trade of more high end technology or even vehicles, at least until a time where Vegas had properly established itself, becoming less and less of a possible target for the NCR. In truth if the NCR and Vegas went to war this very moment, while the losses would be heavy, Walker knew that Vegas would come out on top. But of course in terms of potential trade, in the long run war or any serious conflict would do harm to Vegas economically and more so in lives. Until the time that House felt necessary, the good people of the NCR would just have to wait. True, they could go through more illegitimate sources but those markets could never provide the level of goods that a formal trade agreement would and while House never restricted what people could do or sell of property they rightfully paid for, most, if not all, knew that by letting the NCR wait and become more dependent of Vegas for certain goods, their lives would be much simpler, and of course more wealthy.

On most nights these thoughts would bring a smile to Walkers lips and pride in his heart, but alas, tonight was no such night. His body and mind were filled with pain and misery. This misery partially stemmed from the contents he held in his left hand. It was a one page report from Doctor Usanagi. When he got it the day before he did not move for an hour, staring at it the entire time. For him it the failure of his last hope. Medical technology had come far over the past few years and with the help of the Mountain, there was nearly nothing that could not be cured. There were of course exceptions, some who could not be help because of how severe or sometimes strange their case may be. One such exception was Cass. His wife of five years was close to death, her heart giving away more and more every day. He was told it was more than that, that it was her entire body that suffered and pained from disease not caught, but given through her genes by a father she so greatly admired. Simply fixing the heart would not and could not solve the issue. Again and again he was told that if she could just hold on a few more years something could be done. House had brought together one of the most experienced staffs ever assembled, made up of the greatest minds of the medical world in and out of Vegas. He had devoted huge fortunes already in attempt to help his friend and his wife. While House to many came off as cold and calculating as a machine, to his friends he did whatever he could to help, sacrifice any and all resources. Walker was moved by his employers actions, but that small measure of joy did little to overcome the grief he felt for what was almost sure to come. There were other courses of actions to be taken that would allow her to live, but these actions, which were mostly suggested by Big Mountain, involved Cass casting aside her humanity. When he told her that they could do this, that they could save her this way she stared him hard in the eye, unflinching. She refused to give up her humanity, to become more machine than person. To never be able to hold a child or her husband. In her eyes her salvation meant turning into a monster, and she would have none of it.

So Walker pressed on, looking for more alternatives. He sent men and women out looking for a unknown answer. All of them had come back empty handed, their eyes filled with sadness and sorrow as they personally told Walker that they failed in their mission. He never held it against them truly, never would, but in the moment fear and anger took him and in his mind, if not to their faces, he cursed them all. This moment of hatred naturally passed, but the fear remained. He was hopeful that something would turn up, some experimental technology but his letter he held in his right hand told him it was not possible. Not only that but that Cass' condition had deteriorated and she now only had a couple weeks at best. But it in his right hand, a letter held the hopes of salvation, and potentially greater pain.

He had received this letter only a moment ago. The courier had been from the Mojave Express and knowing who the letter was for is was delivered as quickly as possible. He held it in his hand, his hand that trembled just a little, in hopes of something real and fear that it was a waste and what it would cost him. As he stood at the window, lost in thoughts he heard a door open, sliding gently on a rug underneath it giving a warm scratching sound.

"What wrong, John," asked Cass as she came from their bedroom. Walker tuned to look at her, sadness screaming within at her condition. She had lost weight, her figure was small and frail. Her skin was pale, lacking of nearly any color. She moved slowly towards him as he moved quickly to her. She held by her side a wooden cane that made a soft click every time it touched the floor in resonance with every other step. The letters fell from his hands as he went to her. It tore him up inside to see her like this, once so filled with life and now waiting to simply die. Tears pounded at his eyes but he refused to give in. He needed to be strong, to be as clear headed as possible.

He reached her and held her close, enveloping her in a great yet gentle hug. She was cold to his touch and did his to warm her. "I got a letter..." he said after a moment gesturing to the fallen paper behind them. It was old paper, but while it was worn and brittle with age the writing upon it was fresh, recently done. "It's from Boone."

She met his eyes, her eyebrows up in surprise. "We haven't seen him in months," she said. "Is he alright?" Worry was etched into her voice and as weak as it already sounded he was worried it might be too much for her.

"He's fine. He.." He cut off, head and eyes darting down quickly to look at the floor.

"He what?" said Cass putting her hand on his chin and bringing his head up to look at her. "Tell me John."

"He said he may have found a cure. But, but we would have to travel there to get it. He said he couldn't say where it was, not in a letter. But he said it would take a couple of weeks to get there and back."

Cass moved over to one of the plush chairs that were in the room and fell almost gracefully onto it. She held up her hands to her face and began crying, tears rolling down her hands and chin, quiet sobs filling the silence of the room. "You can't go," she said through her hands and tears and sobs.

He knelled down to her and gently removed his hands away from her face looking intensely into her now puffy red eyes. "If there is even the smallest chance," he began. "If there is a way to help you, even if it just gives us a few months it's worth it. I have to try. You can't leave me Cass." His voice cracked at the last part, the thought of losing her bring a couple of tears to his eye then slowing rolling down his cheeks.

"I am dying, John. I don't have much time. If you go, if you're gone a couple of weeks, I may not be here when you get back. This might be all the time we have left. Please John, don't go."

Her words cut him like a knife. She was right in every regard. If this trip took too long then he would be gone while she stayed here and passed. Part of him knew this, knew that as bad as she was they did not have much time. Knew that the time he would spend away might be the last moments on Earth and that they should do everything in their power to enjoy those days knowing they would never hold each other again. But the irrational part of him, the part of him filled with fear of a world without her, of a world that he had done so much to improve solely for her to live a long and healthy life would be to dark. The part of him that saw his wife as the most important thing on this world refused to let a chance that could bring her back to health and life go unanswered.

With a fire or purpose burning wildly and fiercely in his eyes he made his decision. "I'm going Cass. Look at me," he said as she turned away. "I will save you. We will make it through this, together and we will continue to build this city into a beacon of light not just for us, but for all of humanity. I will not let you die."

Cass saw his will, as strong as steel, and knew she could not change his mind. She knew that even if she did, he would only live to regret not doing it. He would regret it to such a level that it would most likely take his life, not soon, but eventually one way or another. She abandoned her own whims, desires, what she saw as her being selfish and agreed to let him go, for his sake not hers. They stayed together all night, crying, hugging and kissing. The clock whirled by as time drained away like water over a drain. Finally the time came, the morning sun's vibrant rays pierced the darkness of the world signaling a new day. She watched Walker as he moved about, getting himself ready. Finally they both stood at the door, each holding an embrace neither ever wanted to leave, but knowing it must end. As he looked at her for the last time he turned and left the room, onwards to his next journey to unknown parts. She let him go for his sake, not hers. He went foolishly believing it was for her sake, not his. He knew better later, when he had lost everything, that in her last moments he had reveled in selfishness. He walked out the door creating upon himself the biggest regret of his life, the start of a pain so immense he could not begin comprehend.

* * *

Memories of his past threatened to take Walker from his blissful nothingness he was experiencing. He was numb and cold and he wanted to stay that way. He joyfully longed for his current state, not wanting to experience his pain that though to time was very old, to him as fresh as new. He rejoiced in this blank void he was in, free of that pain, free of his position, free of the world. But as what usually happens, the horrors and worries of the world began to seep their way into his empty bliss.

As he rose back into consciousness, he did so unwilling but still it came. He was uncomfortable lying on his side on a rough surface. He could feel jabs of what felt like small and sharp rocks beneath him. Before opening his eyes he noticed a dim light penetrating his eye lids and was grateful that at least he would not be shrouded in darkness. He thoughts strayed to his last thoughts. His rescuers turned out to be the wrong sort of people and anger fluttered to life within him when he thought of what they did the Cobalt, torturing the wounded man then executing as though he was a rabid dog. Their lack of care at what they did placed them as a dangerous enemy that could easily execute a defenseless man. Finally, after a few moments he opened his eyes. While the light was not nearly as bright here as he witnessed earlier, it still stung his eyes for a second. He was on his right side facing a wall that was once white, only now covered with scorches and cracks. He attempted to move his arms and legs but they were bound, his legs together and his arms behind his back. His neck was stiff and he spent a second working it, popping out the kinks that had developed within.

"Look like our companion is finally awake," said a male voice behind him, starling Walker who barely prevented himself from jumping from being spooked. He rolled over onto his back away from the wall, his muscles grateful for the change of position, and looked to where the voice had come from. He eyed three figures across the room, each a small distance away from each other. They were bound like him only they were also bound to the ground in front of them most likely to keep them from moving around too much, or to each other. He looked at them for a long second before speaking.

"Wow," was what he said, his voice filled with genuine amusement and astonishment. The three figures were vastly different and while he had seen many strange things along his travels, few things came close to what he was seeing now. To the very left sat a very ugly individual. Walker guessed that it was a man, or at least male, and hoped something that ugly was not a woman. It stared intently at him without amusement, but with hatred. More importantly it stared at him with not two but four eyes, giving the taunting term all new relevance. Walker's gaze moved to the right towards the second person sitting in the room. This one he also guessed as a man and thankfully only had two eyes and looked upon him with bored all the while. This one was not as hideous as the first but reminded Walker of a bizarre lizard or pictures he had seen of dinosaurs of ancient times. As he moved his gaze again to the right his eyes opened a little wider. A blue woman sat there. It was a woman clearly, and Walker looked over the fact of how different she was and realized she was beautiful. Something gnawed deep inside, a hunger a civilized man repressed as he did then, but still he held her in his eyes for another second, mesmerized by the sight. Memories, painful ones at that, flashed through his mind and he dropped his gaze from the woman as guilt slammed into him like a thunderstorm. The amusement at the trio he held left his eyes and he went to grimmer thoughts pertaining to his current situation.

"An interesting word to use," said the blue girl referring to his first word spoken, her own eyes lit with amusement. "Care to explain?"

He looked up at her and the other two. "Well to tell you the truth I have never seen mutations have quite such an effect on people before. Y'all must have got into something bad." No jest or easy manner rode along his voice. He knew what horrors plagued the world and what they could do to people. He felt regret at seeing these three so horrendously scarred and disfigured, even the blue girl although she suffered less than the others.

"You miserable piece of human filth!" shouted four eyes with spit fly from his mouth as he jumped from his position towards Walker only to struggle and fall to his side. The blue girl gave a warm laugh at the site of the mutant falling and struggling, which was quite funny for Walker to watch.

"Quite Tavar," said the lizard looking one in the middle towards four eyes. "We don't need the guards coming back." His voice rang with authority but it did not stop Tavar.

"You be quite you sniveling Turian," said Tavar angrily. "I refused to be addressed in such a way by a species little better than a human." The turian eyes bore into Tavar as he said this.

"Let it go Saren," said the blue girl. "It's not worth it now." With that the turian, Saren, calmed down and regained his previous composure. Walker looked at the whole thing confused. He could not even begin to comprehend what was in store for him.

"Please refrain from calling us mutants, human," said the blue girl. "It is not a very good term coming from anyone." She gave a slight pause before continuing." Allow me to introduce myself. I am Liara T'Soni of the Asari. To my right is Saren Arterius of the Turian and to his right is Tavar Craznek, leader of our research group. We are here, or perhaps I should say were here, to study Prothean effects on your technology and culture. Now, who are you?"

"You're wasting your breath on this foul creature, Asari," said Tavar.

Walker ignored the comment and addressed Liara before she could respond herself. "I am John Walker of Vegas, or more to the point the city of New Vegas." Pride swelled in his chest while thinking of his city, a city that had achieved so much.

"New Vegas, you say?" asked Liara with interest. "Are there many of you here?"

"Here?" asked Walker. "Are we in New Vegas now?" Worry made its way into his mind. He did not at all like the condition of this building and hoped the city was not too damaged. In truth he was in a state of un-willful ignorance and desperate to be removed of it.

Liara gave a nod to his question and waited for her question's answer. "Last time I checked there was a thriving population in the city," said Walker. With a more somber tone he continued. "What's going on here?"

"Stupid human," said Tavar. "No one, human or otherwise, has lived here since we leveled this pathetic excuse for a city over twenty years ago."

Walker looked from Tavar to the others as if looking for hope that the man was telling a bad joke. Saren looked at him, no emotion in his eyes. He turned to Liara and he saw sadness in her eyes before she looked away. "I don't understand," he said desperately. "What... What year is it?"

"According to your calendar," began the Asari. "Today's date would be August 17th, 2488."

"Oh my God," said Walker letting his head fall back against the wall with a solid thud. "Almost two hundred years... How is this possible."

The trio opposite of him left him alone in silence for a few moments as Walker's eyes were wide with near shock staring up at the ceiling. His head shook slightly from side to side in disbelief. All the while he became more worried about the state of his nation amid this new and from what he saw. Vegas was all he had left in the world, he was its guardian and had devoted his life to such. If what this bastard Tavar said was true, what would he do. Furthermore what were these people. Were they just mutants that had adopted their own names. Perhaps they come from another part of the world. Did they really destroy New Vegas. What about her people. So many question. Slowly through these minutes he pulled himself backed together. His sleep had left his mind feeling off and took this time to get it going proper again. He could not afford to let himself come undone by his emotions, let them control him, not again.

While the courier pulled himself together the trio watched in silence, studying their new companion. Each thought along the same line about the curiosity. How could he now know what had transpired to this city. Was he an idiot or was there some other explanation. Liara noticed that he had talked differently from other humans she had encountered. He had what she would call an older dialect, not as refined as many she had come across. Could it be that he was from this planet's past, sleeping all the while in these tombs while his city expanded only to have crumbled. She knew a fair amount about the history of humanity and by what he said it had been two hundred years for him. This would place him right when humanity began expanding and rebuilding what was lost during their world war that washed to planet in nuclear fire hundreds of years ago.

"Does he look familiar to you?" asked Saren.

"She turned to look at him. "No I have never seen him before."

"Think of the statue we passed by when we were brought here," Saren said.

She thought about it. Thought about how most of their team minus the three of them were wiped out by the ones now holding them. She remembered being knocked unconscios only to wake up as she was pushed from a vehicle along with Saren and Tavan and forced to march towards the building they were now under. It was one of the few buildings still standing in the city and had already been swept clean by Citadel teams years ago, or at least she thought it had before she had seen this facility which must have been hidden far underneath. But she remembered in front of the building a statue standing proudly. It was in the dead of night when they were escorted in but she remembered it. It was made of something strong and stood strong for it. She remembered the what it said in the human's native tongue: The Courier. She also remembered the face of the statue. The same face that was sitting across from her now.

"Are you the Courier?" she asked. He looked from the ceiling towards her meeting her eye. His eyes bore right into her. There was a wildness in those brown eyes, and she glimpsed at his will, fierce and cold. Gone was the amusement that had been there before. Gone was the sadness that had replaced the amusement. Now all that remained were the eyes of a man strong and cold, ready to do what needed to be done.

"I am," he said simply.

"Strange," said Saren. "You were a hero to the people of this city in your time, but according to your histories you died a long time ago." Saren was just as smart as Liara, if and different ways, and it did not surprise her that he had studied humanity to such detail before embarking on their mission to the Sol System.

"You are right," said Walker with a ominous tone. "But that is neither here nor there. Is it true what you have told me, about the fate of this city."

"Not just this city, but your entire world among the others you had spread out to in the recent past," said Tavar. The fool glowed with pride at telling Walker the fate of humanity. "Humanity is nothing more than a parasitic and foolish life form that now only survives little where it does because of our charity. But if it was up to me I would wipe all of you away. We batarians would have to, if not for your saviors the Asari." He gestured his head over to Liara. Walker stared at Tavar with no emotion, hatred or anger of any kind, but it was that that caused Tavar to inwardly shiver and while he would not show it, the gaze gave him fear.

"Now, our captures are human, correct?" asked Walker.

"Correct," said Liara.

"Why are they holding y'all here?"

We have only been here for a few hours a best. We don't know what they want but I imagine that whatever it is it will do us no good."

"Do you know who they are?" asked Walker.

"I believe they call themselves the Enclave," said Saren with contempt in his voice.

A realization clicked in Walker's head. He remembered the circle of stars on the armor. They lacked the capital E but they were that of the Enclave. He was surprised he did not see it earlier, although his head had been a fog at the time. "Interesting," was all he said.

"What is?" asked Tavar almost in a nice sort of way.

"The Enclave were wiped out even before my time by the NCR and Brotherhood. It's interesting to see this isn't the case. I take it they are unfamiliar to you."

"We have only read about them in your histories," said Liara. "Before today that was all we knew of them, and that was vague. What can you tell us about them?"

"That we should do our best to get out of here," said Walker calmly. "And if what you said is true, I would also like a reason why I should not kill all of you."

"Why you..." started Tavar as Saren gave a deep laugh.

"Because they like you little better than they like us," said Liara, "And if we work together it greatly improves our chances." She eyed Walker for a long second, her heart beating quickly. By his eyes she knew that he could kill them. She did not think that he would enjoy it but after how that fool of a Batarian told him things, she could see him doing in.

"Agreed," said Walker after a moment of thought. "And ideas?"

"Yes," said Liara to Tavar's and Saren's surprise. "On the back of my neck is a chip that, suppresses certain abilities of mine. If you can remove that, since you are free to move around and we are not, I think we have a shot."

"Are you sure that will work," said Saren. "Biotics don't work well against that armor."

"If the next time they come to us they do what they did to me last time, it should work," said Liara.

Walker had no clue what bionics or her abilities were but he kept his mouth shut. He wondered what she meant by what they did last time. He looked at her and noticed her clothes. She wore no armor like Saren and they looked liked Tavar's, very streamlined and efficient. But he noticed where they were rips and stretch marks in her cloths along her waist line and his blood boiled. These were monster indeed to do that to a woman. He would take enjoyment out of killing them.

"How do I remove this chip. Won't it hurt you?"

"It is only partially in my flesh and will do no real damage some simple bandaging won't fix up," she said. "The how does not matter, only that you get it done."

Walker gave her a nod and began scooting away from his wall towards her. He did so on his bottom using his legs bound to one another to pull him along. Slowly but surely he made his way over to her coming in between Saren and Liara."I think I can try and pull it off," he said as he forced himself to rise. It was difficult for him to balance once he was up. His legs were strapped together at three different places along his legs, including his ankles. He had to go into a half crouch as he felt for the chip. The smooth cold metal greeted his fingers as they began to graze across the small chip. It was only around an inch by an inch. It was also very thin and there was no space between it and the skin. He soon realized it would be nearly impossible to get them off with his hands. He gave a sigh.

"Please hurry Walker," said Liara. "If they come in when we're like this we won't get another chance." Her voice was calm, but he could feel her worry underneath, worry of what will happen to her when the guards come again.

"I can't get it with my hands," said Walker. He thought for a second before dropping down to his knees facing her back. "How badly do you want this off?"

"Very badly," she responded.

"You have to promise not to scream," he said. "You'll want to but you can't. I can't think of another way and we don't have much luxury."

"What are you going to do?" she said anxiously. Trying to look back towards him.

"Head straight," he said. "This is going to hurt."

He put his face towards her neck and she felt is warm breath on her exposed skin. Fear danced in her eyes and fluttered in her stomach. Not only was he about to do something she did not think she would enjoy, she also did not know this stranger who she guessed would have little reason to like any of them.

"Whatever you do, don't scream," he said sternly.

She agreed and she heard him take a breath. She felt him touch the back of her neck with a sharp pressure. Just as she realized what he was doing he bit into her neck, not too deep to cause permanent injury, but deep enough to cover the chip. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and he drew back tugging at the chip and her skin. It was painful, and it was in a sensitive location but she did not utter a sound. Finally she heard a wet pop and he feel back and away from her taking the chip with him. She heard him spit it to the ground with disgust. She also felt her power course through her system, giving her much needed confidence for their situation.

"Well that went easier than expected," said Walker to the stunned looks of both Saren and Tavar. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you taste horrible." Liara laughed in spite of herself and Saren even cracked a quick grin. Tavar just sat their un-amused. "Luckily you aren't bleeding too much," he said continuing. "Now if you don't mind I am going to wipe my new lipstick off on your back. We can't let the guards getting suspicious." He took a few moments and she felt him wiping his mouth on her clothes until he was satisfied. He scooted around to her front. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Better than I feel," she said receiving a sympathetic grin form him in return.

"Strange," he started. "I have never seen anyone with purple blood before. If it were blue I would guess you are from France, or whatever France may have become after the war, but I couldn't even begin to guess where you hail from." He looked at her longing for an answer.

"We are not from Earth, Walker," she said, her voice low. She did not know how he would take it.

"So what, all of y'all are aliens then," he said and laughed until he realized that none of the others were joining in on the joke. Liara was somber looking as one could be. "You aren't are you?" Disbelief and desperation were in his voice.

"All three of us come from different systems all over the galaxy," she began. "We are, to you, alien as alien can be. We belong to the Citadel, a union of most species of the galaxy for the greater good." The last words felt hollow on her tongue as she said them. "All three of us are each part of three great factions that bring stability to this world." She did not believe the words that came out of her mouth, but her position, or more precisely the position of her mother, required her to say such things.

"Not all of us Asari," chimed in Tavar in a smug manner. "True your species and mine belong to the Citadel and even the Council, but turians had their embassy revoked and lost their position on the Council after their wonderful screw up. Speaking of the Council human," said Tavar to Walker. "You might find it interesting that we gained our seat by coming to the rescue and crushing your pathetic little civilization." He have a deep life and Walker nudged towards him in a threatening matter. "Bring it on, you little primate. I can take you on even tied down." Suddenly Liara flashed blue following Tavar and Walker watched with joy as Tavar's head was thrown back into the wall behind him, knocking him cold.

"Thank you for removing that chip," said Liara. "It has proved most helpful."

"Indeed," said Saren in joyful agreement. "Now I would suggest that you return back to your side of the wall, so as not to raise suspicion when we receive our visitors." Walker took his advice and scooted back towards the wall.

"How long do we have to wait..." he started before being interupted by the door of the room sliding apart. Two soldiers, soldiers of the Enclave, walked in. One carried a small metal box that reflected the light in the room like a mirror.

"Well it looks like our little sleeping beauty is awake," said the one holding he box. His faceplate became transparent revealing the same man beneath who saved him earlier. "And do we have a surprise for you." Suddenly his helmet shifted and quickly began to fall into itself and eventually disappeared into the armor. Behind it stood an average looking man. Blue eyes with brown hair, and he looked that whatever he was about to do he would enjoy.

"What's the surprise?" asked Walker keeping his voice neutral.

The man crouched in front of him and put the box on the floor. His gloves went the same way as his helmet and disappeared into his armor. He then opened the box and took out a small chip, similar to the one he pulled off Liara. He understood why he had removed his gloves seeing as how it would be too hard to handle properly otherwise.

"This little baby is what we call a control," said the man. "You see we put this into the back of your neck and it allows us to, well control you. You do something we like and you are rewarded with a wonderful wave of euphoria. You do something we don't like and, well let's just say it isn't pleasant. So if you will lean forward we can get this started."

"Of course," said Walker. The man was surprised to see such an obiendiant reaction but soon began moving his hand to Walker's more exposed neck. Just as he got close enough Walker jerked his head towards the man's hands and sent the chip flying to the ground, sliding smoothly a few feet before stopping. Walker gave the man a smile.

The man smiled in return as he pulled back his right hand. His glove came out covering once again. Then quickly and efficiently he backhanded Walker on the side of his face sending him down to the ground with the strong taste of blood in his mouth. "That was not very polite," said the man and proceeded opposite of the direction Walker had gone to retrieve the chip.

As Walker stayed at his spot on the floor he eyed Liara through the stars in his eyes. There in front of her stood the other soldier. "Here we are again so soon, eh," said the other soldier. "I hope you will still give a good fight," he said with a whimsical laugh. "We made sure no one would be able to hear anything we do outside of this room, so go ahead and scream as loud as you like." His helmet and gloves proceeded to retract into his armor. "Now let's get you out of some of those binding so we can have so fun."

Walker's blood boiled at the sight and anger roared within him, but there was little he could do. The blue eyed soldier came back to him, chip and hand. "All right let's try this again," he said. Walker felt fear while gazing at the chip. But just as he began reaching closer he was enveloped by a blue energy field. Walker watch with amazement as he was yanked back and slammed into the other guard. Both went down with a thump and both were gratefully unconscious. Then Walker saw the same blue field envelope his bindings as well as Saren's and Liara's and watched them snap apart. He painfully stood up and moved quickly towards the two fallen guards and grabbed one of their pistols at their side along with a rifle. The weapons were amazing, far beyond anything Walker had ever seen. Both were black and felt solid but not too heavy as to not wield effectively even without power armor. He quickly brought up his pipboy and looked for the marker. Luckily he was even closer than before. He looked at this local map and saw that fortunately he was not just off the main area he was in earlier, but down a hallway not in direct line of sight from the hallway. He also was glad to see the marker continued away from the main area so he would hopefully be able to avoid any guards.

"Well we are done with the easy part," said Saren.

"Now what?" asked Liara glancing at both Walker and Saren.

"Well I would advise grabbing those two guns and getting yourselves out of here," said Walker. "Hopefully we will see each other again."

"And where are you going?" asked Saren as he made his way to the weapons, tossing the pistol to Liara and keeping the Rifle for himself.

"I don't really know," started Walker. "There's a marker on my pipboy that wasn't there before, so I guess where ever that leads. I think it might have been left intentionally."

"Want some company?" asked Saren. "We don't really have anywhere we have to be anytime soon." Liara nodded in agreement.

"As long as you follow my lead you can follow all day," said Walker. He glanced down at Tavar. "But what about your friend?"

"That bastard hid behind others when we were attacked," said Saren. "He didn't even try to fight, just surrendered as those better than him died around him. I don't think he deserves to come along."

"We can't just leave him here," said Liara.

"Sympathy for the devil of the batarain all of a sudden, Liara?" asked Saren.

"He knows too much about our operation here," she said. "We can't let them get anything that could hurt us."

"Any chance of him cooperating nicely?" asked Walker.

"No," said Liara and Saren at the same time.

"I guess we have no choice," said Saren. He moved to the Batarian putting his rifle on the ground and his hands around his neck. He began to squeeze as the Batarian opened his eyes. Panic and fear radiated from him. He tried to speak but nothing but a guttural sound came out. Soon the deed was done and the Batarian became still. Saren stood up and Walker knew he did not enjoy what he had just done. Liara went to put a hand on his shoulder and soon both came to stand by Walker.

"Now we just have to figure out how to open the door," said Liara moving off to inspect the door. "I overheard they are locked with a genetic encryption but I think they used an override from their armor. Let's check and see if they have anything on them. I rather not blow open the door."

Upon hearing this Walker walked over to the door and slid his hand over the panel just as he had done previously. The door parted open, more to the surprise of the others than to him. He quickly positioned his rifle and checked the hallway seeing it was all clear. "Shall we?" he asked and they began to make their journey into the bowels of the complex.

They traveled on for about thirty minutes, soon leaving the reassuring light of the Enclave and their camp. Walker activated each door and closed it behind them. They did not talk but simply followed the marker. Walker realized that the marker was actually a set of way points guiding them through the complex. They went in all directions, all the while going a few stories downward. The light from the pipboy was all the light they had in the dark recesses of the building. Finally they came upon one more door. A marker stood on the other side and Walker knew they had reached their destination. He was relieved that they had made their journey in peace, with no sign of Enclave or ghoul. They reached the door and Walker activated it just like the others. This one took a few seconds longer to open and Walker thought that perhaps their last door was broken. Finally it opened revealing itself to be much thicker than the others. They all stepped inside and the door closed automatically behind them. The room was dark but it was much larger than the hallway. He raised his wrist to give the light more reach and realized that the room was in much better condition.

No scorch marks were present and not a single crack lined the wall. The room was circular and he noticed what he guessed was the center, a circular platform similar to the last one was there. He approached it and climbed the few stairs to the top. On the other end was a tube, similar to the one he awoke from, but larger and more complex. He knew what it was as he approached and he hoped he was wrong.

Saren and Liara walked close behind him as he approached. The light of the pipboy reflected dully of the tube and as he came closer his fear was realized. There in the tube laid a body that was partially decomposed and long dead. He placed both hand on the tube and let his head fall.

"Who's this?" asked Liara.

"This," said Walker. "This was Robert House, the leader and founder of Vegas." Silence met his words. It was strange but he felt comfortable with these two. It was strange because their people, if not them personally, were responsible for this. But even thought he believed what they said, he still felt he could trust them, it was a very strong instinct.

Suddenly light over head came to life filling the room with a hard white light. It blinded the trio momentarily and Walker looked frantically thinking that the Enclave had caught up with them. He realized they were still alone and was confused as to why the lights suddenly came alive. He turned around and looked at the wall opposite of where they entered. It was a monitor, similar to those House had used in many years gone. A long crack split down the middle, the only damage to the white room. It looked out of place in the room, archaic even. But then it glowed green with energy and there before him was the face of Robert House.

"I have been waiting, Courier," he said from the screen.

Walker glanced back towards the stasis tube. "But how?"

"I am afraid that you are most likely right in your earlier assumption, Courier," said House. "I am not your employer, not fully anyway, but a copy of him. I was left here to wait for you."

"I don't understand," said Walker.

"A great deal of time has passed since you last walked this Earth," began House. "Humanity rose high. We spread from this planet and onward into the void of space, seeking new worlds and new homes. We repaired this world to its former glory, wiping away the damage we had cause by our hand. We found interesting wonders and exciting revelation. Then we met those who would chain us. We fought and we fell, we fell hard." Silence filled the room. "You must listen to me Courier. The enemy that has invaded these halls are approaching and searching for you. There is much I wish I could tell you but we do not have the time. There is more yet I could not tell you, my memory has been damaged when humanity was wiped from this planet. I do not know what hope there is out there but I know there is you. I believe that you can make a difference. I hope we are not to late though I don't know why we would be. So much I don't know. But beyond this door below me there is a way out, you must go through it. That is all I know. Beyond it lies a world where I can no longer help you. You must find your way. But before that, will the turian and asari please step back?"

They did so and the edges of the platform opened up. The floor underneath Walker glowed and he felt himself lifted into the air. The arms approached him and began place pieces of armor upon his chest and legs. Then to rings were place on either side of his pipboy on his left arm and another piece was place around his right wrist, similar in size to the pipboy. Then the arms retracted back to the floor. He still was suspended as the dark pieces of armor came to life upon him. A black warm liquid like material spread from the pieces and came to cover his whole body. After this he was placed down onto the floor. He moved a little and found the armor to be very flexible. He wondered how much protection it could offer him, especially where only the thin layer covered which was most of his body. It fit like his own skin.

"What kind of armor is this House?" asked the Courier.

"I... I do not know. I can only remember that it was meant for you, when you woke up. Too much of my memory has been corrupted over the past years. But I know it is powerful. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands."

A loud bang came from the other side of the door. "Hurry, you must leave."

The trio made their way to the exit. Walker waved his hand in front of it but nothing happened. "House, the door is not opening," yelled Walker.

"They seem to have over ridden the doors somehow. You will have to open it up yourself if you are to survive. I must leave you now. I have to activate the lab's self destruct and it will require all my attention.

"You can't just leave us here," shouted Liara.

"The enemy cannot have what is within these walls, asari," said House. "I must make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands and I have waited long enough for all of you to reach me. It is up to you three to survive, I have done all I can, you have five minutes. Goodbye, Courier." Then House's voice and image disappeared.

With an explosion the door burst free and fell to the floor. Green plasma erupted from the entry way as the Enclave soldier began their attack. Walker and his companions took what little shelter the platform could off and began firing back.

"Can any of you get that door open?" Walker shouted over the firestorm.

"I should be able to," yelled back Liara.

"Then get to it," shouted Saren. "We'll cover you."

Liara left the pair and darted towards the exit door, and quickly began work on the panel. Walker and Saren continued to fire away, green plasma racing from their guns to meet their attackers. The attackers had little cover and they managed to down a few. A few moments stretched like hours. Walker worried if they would have enough time. Finally Liara shouted that she was done and he heard the doors open amid the firestorm. Saren took a look back just as a bolt of plasma slammed into his shoulder sending him to the floor.

"Liara, come get him," screamed Walker. She did so quickly and pulled him and his weapon passed the door into the darkness. He followed staying low and continuing to fire on the enemy. Finally he made it to the door and with a prayer swiped his hand across the panel and was relieved to see the door close.

He turned around to Liara and Saren and saw them in the glow of his pipboy. Saren was unconscious so he hoisted him onto his soldier and was surprised at how easy it was, which he attributed to the suit.

"We have to hurry," said Liara rifle in hand. She turned and preceded down the hallway. As they ran along they passed through doors that automatically closed behind them and Walker was glad to see these had not been corrupted as well. Finally they reached a circular stair case and began climbing as quickly as they could manage. At the top was another door as a hatch. He activated the panel and it unlocked allowing Liara to push it open. They stepped out and were greeted by the most horrible sky Walker had ever seen.

He knew it was daylight but he could only just tell. Dark grey and green clouds were think over head. Ash rained down from them and covered the landscape. Before him stood the remains of New Vegas. They had stepped out into the sewer but there was not much sewer left and much was open to the sky. They easily manage to get out onto the street level where Walker's home greeted him.

Buildings were smashed around him, few stood more than ten stories only to have jagged edges towards the tops where they had broken. Rubble on a nearly unimaginable scale marked the land. Ash and sand blew hard in the wind. The streets were cracked and vehicles littered the ground. He was surprised he could breath in all of this, but he bet that it would not be wise to do so for long. Finally he turned behind him and saw the statue of himself. Strong and defiant against the woes of the world. He immediately hated it.

But behind the statue stood the Lucky 38. He marveled at it. It still stood and in good condition. It was the only building around for miles and he wondered how it had survived. Of course House would never let his crown jewel be beaten down, not if he could help it. But then he saw figures running from the entry way, Black figures. They were organized and were closing the gap quickly.

"Liara," he said turning to her. He hander her Saren and was surprised at how easily she handled him, much stronger than she looked. "You have to go. I think I can buy us enough time but you have to go now." His voice firm with authority.

"Why," she asked. "You barely know us, why sacrifice your life."

"What else am I to do?" He gave her a push and she began running the opposite way. He knew she did not want to, but someone had to get out of this mess alive, even if it was an alien.

There were about twenty or so coming to him and after taking cover behind his statue he began to fire. He took down one and then another, their bodies falling hard after a few impacts. But still there were too many and would soon have him surrounded. One rounded the corner opposite of him and Walker jumped to meet him, surprised at his own speed. He grabbed the soldier and flung him around, right into another soldier. Another one came and he dropped to a knee as a bolt flied overhead and unleashed a couple round of his own taking that one down. He felt himself thrown forward as one of the soldiers fired into his back. He barely felt a burn as he went forward but his gun flew from his hands. He was breathing heavy and he guessed it was due to the atmosphere as well as the excitement. He turned over and got up and realized that those remained now stood in front of him weapons raised and pointed at him. Their backs were towards the Lucky 38 and he gazed from them to it. It was not a bad way to die he mused, but only for a second. Then anger took over him. Anger at these Enclave bastards for their action. Anger that while he slept the world burned and anger that he was about to die, like a helpless child with nothing he could do. Then he felt the stir of energy, energy totally unfamiliar to him. It radiated into his body and across from the suit. He could not describe what he felt, but almost like an instinctual reaction waved his right arm in front of him in a quick swipe. As he did this the enemy opened fire, weapon fire bathed him but he hardly felt it. As his hand opened fully towards the enemy he felt a great wave pass through him, his armor for just a split second was alive with purple lightning streaking across his arms and chest. A surge of energy exploded from his body, throwing him back nearly knocking him over. But while the waved only slightly knocked him back it did more to his firing enemies. They were flung into the air and into the Lucky 38 with such force they busted right through.

He brought his had to him and marveled for a moment. He then felt a rumble deep underground and remembered the bomb. He turned and ran as fast as he could. Beneath him the ground quaked and split open. Fire in hot steams of death exploded into the air. Suddenly his suit changed and a helmet formed on his head, rising like those of the Enclave soldiers. He could immediately breathe easier and the loud moan of the land was lessened to his ears. He turned and looked over his soldier and came to a dead stop. Explosion rippled all behind him. Then they rose up into the 38 exploding with, shattering anything it could. With a groan, the tower gave way and quickly lunged to the ground. As it hit the ground and sent up a cloud of ash and debris another explosion tore through, this one the biggest yet. It encompassed all of the 38 and the statue still standing tall. Its energy hit him like a wave and he felt the ground roll and him being thrown from the air. Remarkably his suit absorbed most of the impact and he was relieved of feeling too much pain. He tumbled in the air away from the explosion and managed to turned around facing the ground. Below him squatted Liara with Saren in her arms, sheltering behind a large piece of rubble. Her eyes we big as could be as she watch him fly through the air. Their eyes met and he gave her a wink before he began his decent. He only hoped that the fall would not hurt too much and braced himself thoroughly.


End file.
